


Unpredicted Outcome

by Elite62101649



Series: Unpredicted Outcome [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite62101649/pseuds/Elite62101649
Summary: Izuru awakes on an Island with 15 other Ultimates the boring school trip is quickly turned into a killing game. However something is definitely wrong he can't remember anything and he has headaches when he tries to remember his past. Its up to Izuru to find the truth of how put them here and why he has a green eye.
Series: Unpredicted Outcome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982791
Comments: 71
Kudos: 139





	1. Knockout Memories

Hope's peak academy, so much predictable and boring hope. Then as Izuru stepped forward reality bent around him. Darkness surrounded him in front of him a door appeared, and as he opened it there stood 15 boring students. Was this a dream? No, this felt real somehow even though he knew that it ... wasn’t? How interesting.

"Jeez she looks scary” a voice called him back to reality.

The one who said it was a boy in a yellow jumpsuit and beanie. He had pink hair and sharp shark-like teeth.

“...” Izuru stared directly into the boy's eyes.

“Oh sorry, **he**. I-I didn’t mean anything by it” the boing pink haired boy sputtered as he grabbed his beanie in embarrassment.

What a boring person with such boring replies Izuru can already tell that these people are boring. Glancing over the room the countless faces or the other Ultimates seem to blend in with each other. How bori- But there sat one that was different. She had pink hair and a backpack. Why do I feel like I know her? Who is she? As Izuru tried to think about these things a sudden pain washed over him. It was sudden, unnatural, and strong enough to make his expression slightly wince before settling back. It seems no one had even registered that he felt any pain. How boring a mysterious pain that was trying to stop him from figuring out such an interesting situation he was in. It was enough to make him feel annoyance and anger. Finally he had found something interesting and now he could barely think about it before overwhelming pain flowed over him.

“Hey you’re also a freshman at this school right?” a second voice snapped him back into reality.

“No” Izuru blankly replied.

He could not remember why he was here, but to enroll in such a boring place as this was beyond him. It was basically an insult that he would want to spend his time here.

“Well I assumed that freshmen like us were being gathered in this classroom. Then who are you?” another voice who was it? Whatever Izuru didn’t care.

“I am called Izuru Kamakura” he introduced himself.

“Called? Oh is this how you introduce yourself in Japan?” A blond girl asked him.

“No. I think he just fucking has some screws loose.” a small boy replied. His hair cut gave him away as someone affiliated with the Yakuza.

“Oh” the same blonde girl replied partly confused.

As Izuru stepped into the classroom he sat in a desk in the back of the room closing his eyes, he began to think. Trying to remember who that girl was caused him pain, trying to think why he was here also caused him pain, so could who ever have gathered them here be trying to stop him from figuring out what is going on? An interesting challenge Izuru would have to figure out what is going on based on finding a way to put thoughts together in a way that would not harm him, or whoever that had captured the 16 students would give him clues that he would have to decipher the meaning from. 

Either way the boy started to get bored he would surely figure out what was going on and then this situation that had brought him entertainment would become boring just as all things eventually did. Opening his eyes he could hear the rest of the students passing around theories on why they had come here. Normally Izuru would not bother to listen to such people as they rarely provided meaningful insight, however this situation was unique if not annoying he couldn’t think on his own or pain would be assured so what if he thought about what others think then what? From the conversation he could gather that no one really knew what was going on, how boring. They all had a sudden dizziness when they entered the campus of Hope's Peak Academy that much he had already theorized. Which in of itself had also valuable insight in what he could and couldn’t think. 

The fat one was speculating that this was all done on purpose and believed that there was someone responsible for their shared circumstance. Then they figured out that they were trapped in this classroom and a few students tried to open the door with no success. Why did? Why did feel like being trapped was something not new to him? Just as those thoughts entered his head pain followed. So it appears that everything about my past is something I am not allowed to remember, and he couldn’t even speculate why. He never felt this powerless before it was interesting, never had he ever been in such a situation that someone else was able to completely control him. It was so interesting. His heart started to race with excitement until.

“Hey you how can you act so calm. I noticed you haven't even moved from that seat when we’ve been trapped in this classroom. Is this your fault?” the red head student accused him

“I would have no benefit from trapping such boring people as yourself now leave me alone I am trying to think.” Izuru dead panned to his fellow classmates.

“Ok but- Hey, Boring!?” The redhead said, obviously annoyed and offended.

“Perhaps this is all part of the entrance exam” a white haired boy chirped from beyond the crowd.

Izuru let the voices fade out they knew nothing listening to them was a mistake-

“Ah, you’re wrong. This is not an entrance exam!” A cutesy voice exclaimed from behind the teacher’s desk.

There were more conversations speculating where the voice had come from. Their failure to grasp the obvious was enough to piss off Izuru. Then suddenly a pink plush rabbit materialized on the teachers desk. It introduced itself as Usami, their teacher for the school trip. Izuru began to think only for an all too familiar pain to return. Things were going fast now the sudden appearance of Usami caused many questions to fly around the room. His fellow students started to ramble on about theories and questions for their new teacher, Usami.

“Now let's depart for our school trip.” Usami cheerfully said as the ceiling and walls folded away.

The students now found themselves on an island. Despite the pain Izuru couldn’t help himself and started to think rapidly. How could this be the sudden change form a black nothingness to a classroom then an entire island. The pain started to rise, making Izuru instinctually clutch his head... could it be that this isn’t reality-. A sudden jolt hit Izuru before he collapsed to the floor.

...

The boy with long hair fell to the floor clutching his head. Quickly I rushed to his side... how lucky that someone as worthless as me could be able to help someone as great and talented as an Ultimate.


	2. Introductions

When Izuru awoke there stood over him a white haired boy.

“Hey are you alright … you sure look exhausted.” The boy slowly said.

“……………What……I don’t… understand…Why am I here…? What happened?” Haji-

“Get out of my face, and leave me alone” Izuru snapped.

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly leave someone who looks as sick as you alone.”

The white haired boy slowly backed off of Izuru as he stood up shaking the sand out of his hair.

“Say was one of your eyes always green?”

Green? How strange… Izuru’s hand lifted to his head, he could still feel the pain from last time’s think session. Izuru gazed around his surroundings, they were still on the beach no else was in sight.

“Are you really alright? One of the others, Mikan, was going to find medicine for you.”

“Who's Mikan more importantly how did we get here?” Izuru asked

“You don’t remember? We were in a classroom and then suddenly we were on an island.” The white haired boy questioned. He was partly confused and concerned.

Izuru stared directly into the white haired boy’s eyes trying to tell if he was lying or not. Based on what he said it was a no, he was being genuine about what he saw. Maybe he should go ask these ‘others’ for their accounts of the situation.

“So, how about it? Are you feeling any better? Um… I know you’re all messed up right now because of what happened, but… we should really introduce ourselves, don’t you think?”

“No I have no need to introduce myself to you. After all, you are a boring person.”

“No you're supposed to introduce yourself” an annoyed cutesy voice whined from behind Izuru.

Instantly Izuru had turned around to this voice and he stared down at a pink plush rabbit.

“You are?” Izuru apathetically asked

“I’m Usmai your teach- wait you already know me! … Oh no did you hit your head when you fell.” Usami broke down into tears beating herself over letting one of her students get hurt.

“Wow you made our teacher cry, not cool. But I think you might be suffering from short term memory loss? Maybe that's why earlier you said you weren’t a freshman? But then who are you?” The boy went on and on behind Izuru.

“I am called ... Izuru Kamakura”

“I already know you introduced yourself back in the classroom to everyone.”

“Then you are?”

“ …Pleased to meet you. My name is Nagito Komaeda,” Nagito paused a little taken off by Izuru sudden change of heart “,Oh, and since we’re introducing ourselves…I guess I should explain the talent that got me into Hope’s Peak Academy. Though, in my case, it’s kind of a lousy talent. My talent is having good luck.”

“You’re right ... how boring.”

“Hey don’t be mean to your fellow classmates!” Usami had apparently stopped crying enough to hear Izuru and Nagito talking.

Nagito went on about how worthless he is and how he got into Hope's peak academy, however Izuru was barely listening when he was asked a question.

“It’s your turn now. What’s your talent?” Nagito asked glee and anticipation in his voice.

Pain gripped his mind. What was his talent, why was he here? Izuru’s hand went back to clutch his head.

“No stop! You’ll hurt yourself again.” Usami cried.

The pain slowly subsided, as Izuru stopped his thought train short. This pain he had felt it before when?

“I’m sorry that someone as useless and untalented as me brought you so much pain.” Nagito mournfully said while reaching out to Izuru.

This boy was so disgusting. Izuru could sense an evil behind him like a putrid blacken ooze it was within him, and that self loathing attitude. Even so he did not stop Nagito from putting his hand on his shoulder evidently he was checking Izuru’s head probably checking for a wound. In reality there was no wound. Izuru knew this already; it was an unexplainable pain that came and went.

“Aside from that surgical scar on your head everything seems fine. I’m sure it’s just shock, or something… I’m sure you’ll recover soon!” Nagito cheerfully tried to reassure Izuru.

A sound came from Izuru’s pocket hastily. He withdrew what had made the sound it looked to be some sort of electronic handbook. Apparently he had gained a hope fragment from Nagito. Usami began to explain the hope shards and how to get them. How boring Izuru would have to interact with such boring people. Oh well it's not like doing nothing was not as equally boring and with the others to talk to he might fight some fraction of entertainment from them. Though he felt there was one person he wanted to talk to, he couldn’t remember who they were strange. He should meet the others, and get this boring day done. As Izuru was strolling away he heard a voice call out his. Quickly he turned and locked eyes with a girl. She had black hair and she was dressed in a nurse’s uniform.

“What is it?” Izuru blankly asked.

His sudden behavior seemed to have shocked and scared the girl, as she was cowering in fear on the verge of tears. She looked at him like some sort of monster.

“What do you need?” Izuru asked again with annoyance slowly taking over his voice.

“I--I’m Sorry!” was all the girl could muster before covering her eyes with her hands and crying.  
Izuru slowly approached the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. In the most calm and soothing voice he could muster he said, “Calm yourself I have no intent to harm you,” the girl slowly ripped her hands away from her face and looked Izuru in the eyes “now tell me what is it you wanted from me.”

“I saw you collapse earlier. I came to bring you this.” She said as she held out a small pill bottle.

Izuru accepted the gift; this would certainly lessen or numb the pain in his head when it came back. Maybe then he would be able to think about what an interesting situation he was in. Izuru eyed his helper, she had bandages on her arms and legs however he doubted they were there to heal any wounds. Maybe there was cosmetics or perhaps a clever way to conceal scars? The way she acted indicated that she was rather submissive; this behavior could have developed naturally but she was so extreme with it that Izuru believed she had undergone some sort of physical and emotional pain that made her the way she is now. People that have undergone this much trauma are usually bottling up some sort of resentment or anger so he should watch himself to make sure he didn’t get caught in the blast radius of her sudden meltdown if she ever had one. After his analysis he could only feel boredom. He had made a prediction about this person he had barely met and it was only a matter of time until he was proven correct about his assumptions, because like alway his predictions were usually boringly correct.

“Thank you, but may I ask who you are?” Izuru said

“Oh... um-m... I’m Mikan Tsumiki from the bottom of my heart I hope we can get along” Mikan said while slightly ducking her head down to avoid Izuru’s crimson glare.

“Ah… your name was Izuru…? If it’s alright with you, I’d like to remember it. Can I?” Mikan stuttered, barely able to make out the sentence before falling quite again.

“You do not need my permission to remember such trivial manners.” Izuru stated.

“You’re right I’m sorry” Mikan practically muttered.

“You also don’t need to apologise everytime you speak” Izuru added

“I’m sorry for being so stupid! You probably hate me” She was crying again.

Sighing Izuru leaned in closer and gentle spoke to her, “Calm yourself I do not hate you.”

“Thank you Izuru it's just … Heh heh… Hehhehhehheh…!-,” She suddenly jolted up causing Izuru to step back “,Ah! I… I’m sorry! I laughed without asking for permission!”

Izuru was at his wits end he was going to intentionally make this girl cry this time if he didn’t move on. He would have to ask someone else about their account of how they got here.

“Thank you for your assistance Mikan. It was most helpful.” Izuru said as he turned to walk away. Trying to not let his annoyance show through his voice.

Mikan didn’t cry as he walked away which was good. It hurt Izuru’s ears to hear such a loud piercing noise especially when he was suffering from a headache. A slight ping in his pocket indicated that he had gained a hope fragment from meeting Mikan Tsumiki. He pulled the handbook out to check over where he should go next. He decided to go to the supermarket to survey what essential supplies there were stocked up in the island with any luck they wouldn’t starve by next month. As he walked towards the supermarket he sensed Nagito trailing behind him evidently he had been following him ever since he left the beach. How boring. What could he want from him? He had already told him everything that he should know about him so why was he continuing to follow him like a lost dog. Izuru arrived at the supermarket. It was out of place in an island setting, however Izuru knew what would come if he was to think too hard on why it was here. Opening the door he was greeted by another boring person.

An eccentric girl was singing “Looking looking looking Looking over here Looking looking – Look its Izuru” She said as she waved to him.

“...”

“Huh!? What was that!? Where’s the energy, huh!? Are you still asleep!?” She complained

“...”

“I’m ‘Ibu’ from Ibuki Mioda! ‘Ki’ from Ibuki Mioda! ‘Mio’ from Ibuki Mioda! ‘Da’ from Ibuki Mioda! That’s me - Ibuki Mioda!” Ibuki sang as she spun around in place evidently unable to hold in her excitement.

Izuru could already feel his headache coming back and it had only been 5 seconds with this new girl. Then she went on about all the things that they had at the store like he couldn’t use his eyes.

“Ibuki, what is your talent” Izuru interrupted whatever she was saying trying to get this over with before his head exploded from annoyance, anger, and pain simultaneously.

“Ibuki is a musician,” she exclaimed while pointing to him “,Just like Schubert and Bach and Edison and Van Gogh and Pele and Senna… a gifted musician!” 

She finished ... finally- “So Izuru do you like music!? Huh!? Huh!? Huh!? What's your talent!?”

“I do not remember my talent however it is probably something as boring as you are” Izuru couldn’t stop himself from being passive aggressive coupled with the pain and her eccentric attitude.

He popped open the pill bottle that Mikan gave him and gulped down one of the pills.

“Oh are you having a headache, Izuru?” Ibuki asked, suddenly clutching her chest out of .... guilt?

“I thought that much was apparent from talking to you” Izuru muttered

“Probably from fainting earlier. I see I see. Then I will be sure to lower my voice around you” Ibuki said however that the whole lowering her voice thing evidently was a lie.

Izuru, believing the conversation was done, started to walk off. He was going to ask someone else for their account of the situation because Ibuki was too overbearing. Then Ibuki stopped him basically hugging his arm.

“Woah there you haven’t answered my question. Do you like music, Izuru?” Ibuki asked sparkles lighting up her eyes as she started to Izuru’s cold dead eyes that were filled with bitter annoyance. Can this girl take a hint? Whatever it seems that she wouldn’t let him go until he answered her boring question.

“I do not particularly enjoy music.” Izuru coughed out.

“Oh that just means that you haven’t heard any off the right music. I will find a song that you like. It's a promise, Izi!” Wow she had given him a nickname how stupidly annoyingly boring. Izuru then ripped his arm from Ibuki’s iron grasp as he walked out of the supermarket. Nagito was fast behind him as he left the supermarket.

“Why are you following me?” Izuru asked still with annoyance in his voice courtesy of Ibuki.

“Now, now, Izuru calm down. I am merely making sure you get the help you need if you pass out again!” Nagito said, raising his hands. In a posture that wasn’t in surrender but more of him basking in Izuru’s presence or the talent of the ultimates he adored so much. How boring.

Izuru couldn’t muster up the will to knockout Nagito or stop him from following him so he continued on. However he knew that his well being wasn't the only thing Nagito cared for there was something else that he wanted from him.Next Izuru would go to the airport maybe there was a way off but he doubted it most likely if there were any transportation capable of taking them on this island it would be nonexistent, broken, or destroyed. When Izuru entered the airport he saw two people. The one he intended to talk to was a boy in a yellow jumpsuit and a beanie. Izuru theorized that he was some sort of mechanic based on how he looked and how he was playing around with various tools. His approach was seemingly unnoticed as he walked up behind the boy. He then opened his mouth to speak.

“Hello there, who are you?” Izuru blankly asked.

Seemingly broken from the trance of the wrenches and bolts in front of him, the boy jolted up ,obviously startled, and stuttered “O-oh it’s you … heh you’re still not mad about me thinking you were a girl right?”

“What?” Izuru questioned, as Nagito snickered behind him.

“N-Nevermind,” the boy blutered “,Name’s Kazuichi Souda. Atcha service!”

“I assume that all those planes are not working?” Izuru stated.

“Wow you have an eye for mechanics, Izuru. Yeah all those planes have no engines.” Kazuichi stated hand on his mouth surprised that someone who had barely looked at the jets and planes knew they were not broken. “So what's your talent Izuru?”

“I don’t remember” Izuru replied almost instantly trying to avoid the pain that comes from trying to remember. “Now if I may ask you a question. Do you remember how we got here”

Kazuichi had explained the same story that Nagito already explained, so he was definitely not lying.

“Huh did you doubt me Izuru? Oh well that is to be expected considering your memory loss. I will admit it was a quite strange story.” Nagito questioned.

Izuru had already moved on; he was walking towards the other person in the airport.

“Hah! A mortal approaching me!? I see you possess much magic within your stange one! Tell me which tribe did you make a pact with!?”

“None. I have no need to tame and domesticate animals. They are boring.” Izuru replied.

“Ha! Trash you have not even practiced such a great gift given to you!” The boy with a scarf triumphantly apsouted.

“You are delusional. How boring” Izuru closed his eyes. He no longer wanted to even hear this person’s name but hear it anyway.

“Boring!? I am Gundham Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice! And these are my four dark devas of destruction!” Gundham’s voice was ear piercingly loud and arrogant.

“...” Izuru was starting to ponder the mental state of this one.

“Interesting you show no signs of fear. Your courage is truly commendable. Tell me duel eyed devil what is your name?” Gundham’s voice somehow was rising even higher than it was before. He flowed with confidence and self righteousness.

“So you have already forgotten very well I am called Izuru Kamakura.” Again with that green eye Izuru would have to see it for himself if he ever got to a mirror.

“Well Izuru Kamakura I will admit I forgot your name because I viewed it as insignificant. However you shall be a truly legendary opponent for Gundham Tanaka!” He huffed while stroking one of his hamsters.

Izuru turned his back to Gundham; he had no interest in wasting time in a meaningless conflict with Gundham. However he still persisted trying to get Izuru to fight him but he ignored all other attempts of communication. Izuru would go to the last places that had some practical use. After that he was going to go to the other places that were all boring and had no essential use to them. When he arrived at the cottages they were lined up neatly as he passed down the wooden platform. Walking towards the pool he stops 3 other students he walks to the large one first.

“I don’t think you’ve asked for my name yet… My name’s Nekomaru Nidai.” Nekomaru shouts.

Izuru’s brain is still ringing from Ibuki. He decides that this is a person he would rather not talk to. Walking over to the side of the pool there stood a small boy. The small creature started to berate and insult him the moment he drew near. Was there literally anyone here that wasn’t an annoyance?

“You are stupid, loud, and boring. I have truly in the long years I have lived have never met such a complete fool as you. Do not tell me your name, it is probably as pointless as you.” Izuru coldly said before brushing past him.

Suddenly the boy grabbed his shoulder, “Hey asshole! Do you know who I am retard? I can fuck you up!” The words spat out of his tiny mouth.

“Why don’t you fetch a stool so I can hear you better.” Izuru calmly retorted.

With that no more words came from the boy he merely readied his fist to strike. Dodging under the punch Izuru poised himself to counter when he heard a blade unsheath. Instantly he used his right leg to push himself away from the boy. A blade stabbed into where his side once was and in his place was a woman with two crimson eyes staring back at him.

“Hey no fighting!” Usami shouted though it was still pretty quiet.

Izuru said nothing; he merely turned and walked towards the 3rd and final person who was staring at the conflict unfolding. Izuru could hear the girl with the sword lecturing that boy from behind him. He cared not for their conversation. Izuru approached the red head who seemed to be readying herself for her final confrontation.

“I do not intend to harm you.” Izuru stated. Hopeful she would not be as hard to calm down as Mikan.

“Um… My name is Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you, I guess. So um about back there-” Mahiru was cut short by Izuru.

“Don’t remind me ... he was insufferable.” Izuru sighed this has really been a long day. At least it reminds him of why he doesn’t like to talk to others.

“Heh. I kind of got that impression,” She awkwardly laughed, “everyone else here’s kinda weird, don’t you think?” Mahiru was trying to stir the conversation away from the brief conflict Izuru had walked away from which was glad to end there.

“Do you find them overbearing?” Izuru asked.

“Kind of,” She admitted, “I mean, they may all be “Super High-school Level” geniuses, but…”

“I get what you mean,” Izuru said sympathetically.

“At first I thought you might be weird too, Izuru, considering how you look,” Mahiru admitted, “but it seems like you are more normal than I thought. If not a little antisocial. But I hope we can get along since we gonna have to live together”

“The feeling is mutual.” Izuru said.

Izuru had to admit she was pretty much right; he was antisocial. He found many people boring. He began to walk off as he was headed into the restaurant. When he entered there sat that same girl. It was now time to try and get answers, he slowly approached her. She wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings, her attention occupied on a small hand held device. He loomed over her watching her play. She was quite skilled at the game, each movement precise and efficient. It was only a matter of time until she had won. When she was done the screen turned to black. Izuru could see his reflection on the screen. The girl slowly looked up towards his face.

“...Hey there.” she quietly said as she gazed up into Izuru’s eyes

“Who are you?” Izuru asked.

“My name is Chiaki Nanami. I’m a Super High-school Level Gamer. My hobby is playing games.” Chiaki said slowly, almost like her thoughts were lagging.

Chiaki so he had a name for her now. How does he already know her? He would just have to keep talking to her, because asking her outright might cause another blackout. ……...Why did he feel such sorrow being around her? Why had he even been able to feel emotions? From as long as he remembered his emotions had always been very faint, basically cut away from him. Could this be because of the sudden appearance of the green eye? No pain? Huh so he could speculate what that green eye was safely. It had suddenly appeared after he had woken up. After that he had been suffering all day from a headache and memory loss. Then strange things had been happening too like him feeling like he already knew Chiaki and even feeling emotions at times. Something was wrong with him like he was no longer one person, but rather an amalgamation of 2 people? But then what could have caused this was it the sudden jolt he felt before he was knocked out? Or was it just waiting to come out ever since the beginning? How strange I will just have to wait for more answers to come.

“Are you ok?” Chiaki asked her head tilting with a concerned look.

“I have been suffering headaches ever since I collapsed on the beach.” Izuru didn’t understand why he felt that he needed to be so honest with her if it was anyone else he would have just said that he was fine and brushed them off.

“Do you need some medicine?” Chiaki question.

“I have already gotten medical assistance from Mikan earlier.” Izuru stated.

“Wow I wouldn’t expect you to let someone talk to you like that, Izuru” Nagito chirped half amused from across the room.

Izuru quickly returned his gaze to her. Her concern for him was weird however it was not completely without warrant she could just be someone that cares for others well being. Like a certain albino boy following him. He should move on. There were still more students to meet, and there was always more time to talk with her. He walked up the stairs. To see two other students. One of them was disgustingly trying to get the other to do indecent things.

“Shut up what is your name and talent so I can move on.” Izuru asked the small round chief.

“Huh!? I was getting so close. My name is Teruteru Hanamura. They’ve been calling me a ‘Super High-school Level Cook’, but… I prefer ‘Super High-school Level Chef’ myself. It has a much more… sophisticated air, don’t you think?” Teruteru asked.

“I don’t care,” he said as he turned to the blonde girl “What is your name?”

“Oh I am called Sonia Nevermind. I come from the small European country Novoselic. I came to Japan as an exchange student. It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship!” Sonia said.

She was definitely dressed for the part of royalty.

“…Are you dazzled? I guess that’s to be expected.” Nagito teased from behind him.

She went on to explain that she had few friends considering her predicament as a princess. Izuru walked away sensing that the next hope shards were already imputed in his handbook. Now off to those pointless places. But first he was gonna finally get Nagito to stop following him. He would obviously not listen to him if he asked him nicely so he devised a simple plan. Izuru went into his cottage. Nagito, confused, went to knock on the door.

“Izuru you know you still have to meet the other ultimates.” Nagito said gently, hitting the wood door.

Inside the cottage Izuru had opened the outer window and climbed on top of the roof, he saw Nagito below him as he gracefully jumped across the roofs. Eventually he jumped over the outer fence and started to walk off to his next destination. Usami Coral was crudely painted upon the sign above the small ranch. Izuru could see a chicken when suddenly Usami showed up and turned it into a cow. Moving on he had to meet two people here.

“Squish! Squish!” a small girl exclaimed as she pressed her fingers into the ground. 

Izuru walked over to her and knelt down trying to see what was bringing her so much joy. She was crushing ants, and a lot of them at that. Countless smashed ant bodies littered the dirt.

“Heeheehee… When you press their bellies in the right spot, they make this great squishy sound!” She exclaimed “You wanna try?”

Izuru let his finger drift towards one of the ants, his finger pressed down on the ant however he didn’t kill it he merely petted its antenne.

“No no like this!” she said as she crushed the ant he petted.

Izuru stared at the crushed body before asking “What is the point of killing these creatures is boring and easy.” For some reasons Izuru didn't like seeing the ant die. So easily its life was extinguished without mercy and impunity.

“Because they make a squishy sound!” she said as she crushed another ant.

Izuru could hear the sound she was talking about but felt no joy from it. Could something so simple really entertain her?

“What is your name?” Izuru asked as his head moved back up to her eye level.

“You wanna know my name? It’s Hiyoko Saionji!” Hiyoko said cheerfully.

Izuru could sense a sinister side of her usually harming animals was a sign of some psychopathic tendencies or a lack of empathy. But it only took him one look into her eyes to tell that her cheery persona hid a different side of her. He stood up and walked away leaving the girl to here genocide. He walked towards the other girl. She was cleaning her ears when he arrived.

“Yo, who are you” She asked.

“I am called Izuru Kamukura” Izuru replied.

“Oh yeah you I forgot, you introduced yourself in the classroom,” she said, “I’m kinda useless with names. Never got the hang of ‘em and there’s a lot to remember.”

“More importantly who are you?” Izuru asked.

“I’m Akane Owari! Nice t'meet ya!” Akane said. “Huh I feel like I’d have a good time if I fought you she said balling her hand into a fist.”

“...” Izuru just stared at her just like with Gundham, he didn't particularly want to waste his time. However if she was going to attack him he was going to defend himself.

“No fighting!” Usami cried as she suddenly appeared.

Izuru then proceeded to try and leave the conversation before Akane attacked him. However this had failed Akane had already launched into a flying kick towards Izuru’s face. Ducking under her leg he passed behind her as she landed turning around she tried for a roundhouse kick. Izuru caught her leg this time and then slammed her into the floor. However she didn’t stop. She pulled him down with her and wrapped her legs around his neck putting him in a triangle. It wasn’t completed so he rose up and pushed off one of her legs as he stepped back, releasing himself from her failed attempt to entrap him. She started to rise up before Izuru slammed his balled up fist downwards into her head sending her crashing back into the ground.

“Ow! You sure are tough, but I will get you next time.” Akane said while clutching her head. “Don’t think I will give up! So you don’t either! I’ll be sure to do this again next time! In fact I am getting fired up right now! Ow, nevermind my head still hurts.”

“...” Izuru for his part just stared. 

He had beaten her and she had still found enjoyment in the fight. Where did he know this from? As he tried to think pain went back into his mind. However Izuru had become quite adept at suddenly changing his thoughts to inflict less pain on himself when he crossed a line. He turned to see Usami still standing there evidently sad about the conflict he had just witnessed. Izuru still had one last place to check out before he was finished meeting everyone, well besides that one vulgar boy and his sword wielding guardian. Izuru arrived at the park. There was a rather large individual there. Izuru walked up to him.

“…What do you want?” the fat one asked. He sounded grumpy, but it seemed forced just slightly.

“Who are you?” Izuru asked.

“My name is Byakuya Togami. I’m done. You don’t need anything else, do you? Go away.” they said.

“You are not a Togami,” Izuru blankly stated.

“What did you say?” They asked, seemingly nervous and uncrossing their arms.

“I said you are not Byuakuya Togami, now who are you really?” Izuru stated this person was trying to impersonate someone, who were they really?

“N-never has someone seen through my disguise so easily who ... who are you?” They asked with fear and confusion filling their voice that still imitated Byakuya’s.

“I am called Izuru Kamakura. I can tell that you were lying.” Izuru said.

“Tsk I suppose there is no point in hiding myself any further,” they said pushing one finger to his glasses, “I'm not Byakuya, I am the Ultimate Imposter. But don't get me wrong I am not the cause of our sudden abduction.”

“I see it is your nature to impersonate others in that case I shall not tell anyone else your true identity.” Izuru said.

“Thank you” The ultimate imposter said.

Suddenly an announcement came up on one of the nearby oddly placed monitors.

“Congratulations everybody, almost everyone has collected the hope shards. This makes me so happy! I am sorry for the trouble but can everyone gather back on the beach?” Usami finished saying as the monitor went black.

“So it seems we have been called back but what for why are we here could it really be just to enjoy the sight seeing or is it something more?” The ultimate imposter theorized.

“I doubt that creature Usami is capable of harming us,” Izuru inputted, “now we should be going there is no point in delaying.”

The ultimate imposter and Izuru made their way back to the beach.


	3. A Rising Storm

When the two arrived at the beach barely anyone was there so they had to wait. Chiaki was already here so maybe he should talk to her? When he approached he could hear her gentle snoring. She was asleep while standing up. He decided to wake her when everyone got there. The students trickled towards the beach one after another before Izuru knew they were all there. Byakuya got everyone to tell them what they have found. They went over everything Izuru already knew if this keeps up then he was going to be sleeping like Chiaki. They eventually got to the topic of leaving the island. It seems no one was able to come up with a sensible solution, so they were stuck on the island. Eventually Usami showed up and gave everyone swimsuits. The fact that some people actually took them and went to change showed how mistakenly relaxed they all were. Izuru looked at the sky and he could sense something coming, a storm maybe?

“I don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves.” The sword lady said.

Izuru’s eyes didn’t leave the sky; he felt like a presence was staring back at him. “I am called Izuru Kamakura”

“I am called Peko Pekoyama,” she said, eyes wandering to what he was looking at, “A mutual understanding is of utmost importance. We must have no ill feelings between us.”

“...” Izuru said nothing, still gazing into the nothingness.

“Is there something you see?” Peko questioned.

“A storm is coming” Izuru blankly stated as his gaze dropped towards eye level.

“A storm?” Peko asked as she took a defensive stance.

“Who is the other one you protected?” Izuru said, changing the subject.

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu,” Peko answered, “I will defend him from any danger.” The second comment sounded like a threat.

“I have no quarrel with Fuyuhiko nor will I waste both of our time starting a conflict.” Izuru stated which seemed to put Peko slightly at ease.

There were a few people that didn’t grab swimsuits and go changing. Peko, Fuyuhiko, Chiaki, Byakuya, Hiyoko, and himself.

“So Izuru what is your talent?” Peko interrogated “I saw you jumping across the cottage roof tops. You were precise with your movements, is it something physical perhaps?”

“I do not remember my talent.” Izuru said.

“I see.” Peko said as she walked off.

Izuru wanted to talk to Chiaki now that he had another chance.

“Are you not going to swim?” Izuru inquired.

“No… I’m so sleepy I won’t be able to endure it…” Chiaki grumbles half asleep.

“You would definitely drown if you tried,” Izuru said. “How are you even so tired?”

“I dunno...” Chiaki said before snoring.

The rest of the students arrived at the beach. Dressed up to swim Izuru and the others watched as they played around. Izuru locked eyes with Nagito who merely waved at him. Izuru had expected him to talk to him after he had ditched him but there was no such attempt. Everyone was cheery and seemed to be having fun. Then suddenly Izuru’s prediction came true. How boring. The sky turned black the blue shining waves now dark and dull. Thunder could be heard in the far distance. And then one of the monitor’s came to life.

“Mike check, mike check!” When Izuru heard that voice he felt anger and bitterness he couldn’t place. It was probably something from his past in that case better not think about it. “Can you hear me? Upupu… Did you let one out? Did you let one out in surprise? You did, didn’t you?! Well, then! I’ve kept you waiting far too long. Let’s end this boring opening act. It’s time to bring on the headliner! Please gather at Jabberwock Park, you bastards!”

Izuru had already started to walk before the shock settled upon the group. Usami disappeared spouting nonsense, and everyone else had shock and horror on their faces. It serves them right for thinking that this was nothing but a happy go lucky field trip, why hadn’t all of them been cautious? Was it foolishness or ignorance? Izuru walked ahead with Byakuya , Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Chiaki. They arrived at Jabberwock Park. When the 5 arrived there was nothing, no Usami no mysterious voice. Just nothing there, how boring. The others slowly arrived at the park and Usmai appeared with her magic stick poking around.

“W…Where are you?! Where are you hiding?!” Usami exclaimed holding the stick up.

“Upupupupu!” a mysterious revealed itself as it sat it was another plush but this one was split down the middle. One side white the other side pitch black. “Have I kept you waiting? I am Monokuma! I’m this school’s headmaster!” The bear said while holding both its hands to its mouth trying to keep in its laughter.

“Why is Monokuma here?!” Usami cried.

“What’s with this silly “Heart-thumping Field Trip”?! It’s boring! Despair-inducingly boring! Who can get excited over something like that?! Let’s end this farce, already!” The bear went on as Izuru started to tune it out of his mind.

The other student’s expressed their shock and dismay at the situation. Some did not believe this was real, some screamed, and others said nothing. Then Monokuma attacked Usami and in the chaos he broke the magical wand. Some part of Izuru was tempted to try and help Usami but he was too interested where would the story progress from here? Then Monokma turned Usami half one color and half the other similar to Monokuma and started to call her Monomi. When Usami voiced her distaste for Monokuma’s actions she received a punch to the face sending the small plush toy flying. A slight squeak emitting from the plush toy as she landed harmlessly on the tiled floor.

“What’s up with this puppet theater…?” Fuyuhiko said his face had a slight shade of blue.

“I…I don’t really get it, but… did a new stuffed toy just appear…? And why’s this new one talkin’ as well?” Kazuichi seemed to question himself.

“Enough rabbiting. It’s time to bring our newest development to bear. Your headmaster has an announcement for you bastards! Our ‘Field Trip of Mutual Killing’ begins… now!” Monokuma exclaimed holding on hand to his ear.

Everyone except Izuru was expressing their sudden shock at the turn of events. Monokuma had his eyes on Izuru and he smiled as he winked at him.

“If you want to leave this island, please kill one of your friends! And then, please overcome the ‘school trial’ successfully!” Monokuma said hands on his belly as he laughed.

Monokuma then went on to explain what a school trial was and the rules of the new killing game they were in.

“Don’t… fuck with us…!” Fuyuhiko angrily stuttered.

“W…Wait a second! Why do we have to kill each other, anyway?!” Mahiru questioned fear and shock in her voice.

“Wait we’ve let you say every bit of nonsense you wished to. I don’t like direct violence, BUT IT SEEMS IT’S OUR ONLY OPTIOOOOOOOON!” Nekomaru said as he started cracking his knuckles.

“A battle, huh? Can I take this black-and-white dude out?” Akane said, readying herself for conflict.

“Anyone thinking about murder will be stopped with force.” Peko said, reaching for her sword.

“If you use violence against me, I shall have to reply with some of my own. O scions of the void between light and shadow, hear me! Fulfill thy ancient contract… Monobeasts! I bid thee rise!” Monokuma chanted hands raised to the air.

And then large mechnoid creatures slammed down to the ground surrounding the class. Everyone gasped and screamed in terror. Izuru could only stare back at Monokuma who was smiling holding his heart and blowing kisses to him. I think it knows me.

“Everyone, please, stand back! I will protect you! Even if it costs me my life” Usami cried poor choice of words Izuru thought.

“Oh, I see! This is that feeling before you throw up! The nausea one gets from witnessing such a hackneyed sense of justice! Fine! I decided! If that’s what you want, I’ll just make you an example!” Monokuma says turning his back before turning back with his hands in the air and his face red with anger. 

One of the monobeasts fires up its gatling gun shredding Usami. While another fires rockets at what's left of Usami. One of the rockets fires off target as it flies towards students. It was headed for Chiaki! Instantly every nerve in Izuru’s body activated at once he practically flew towards the path the rocket was taking. He couldn’t pull Chiaki, she was too far. He would have to redirect the path the rocket was taking. Izuru’s fist slammed into the side of the rocket making a sickening popping sound and a metallic thud. Instantly the rocket’s path changed away from Chiaki, the hot gas that propelled the rocket singed Izuru’s arm and clothing. Instantly Izuru fell to one knee clutching his burned arm. A small fire had started on his sleeve in one swift slap he extinguished the fire. Izuru could hear the rocket explode a few hundred meters away after that sound his nerves relaxed as he surveyed his surroundings. Chiaki was safe but was looking at Izuru in astonishment, his head zipped back to the other students who had looks of horror and amazement. Then he locked eyes with Monokuma.

“Pupupupu. You sir do not disappoint!” Monokuma said before disappearing.

Izuru could feel one of his knuckles was displaced and he popped it back into place before standing back up. The pain was barely even comparable to those headaches he had earlier, in comparison those headaches felt like his mind being torn apart; this small burn felt like tickle.... why did he suddenly protect Chiaki? Not a single thought passed through his mind before he had punched a rocket it just felt right to save her.

“I-Izuru are you ok?” Mikan said as she ran over to inspect his wound.

Looking around again he saw Nagito smiling while holding his arms. Izuru merely walked away trying to find a place to treat his wound.

...

Mikan walked away pestering Izuru to let her tend to his wound. How wonderful I thought as I held my own arms I saw true talent! The Ultimates around me were looking with similar faces of awe.

“What the fuck is he!?” Fuyuhikio asked himself.

Peko stared a single drop of sweat falling from her forehead. Kazuichi's face was as pale as snow. Most of the others were pretty much stuck in shock from Monokuma’s announcement. Despair lingered on their faces except for a few.

“He punched a rocket! THAT WAS OUTSTANDING!” Nekomaru yelled.

“Yeah! I’m gonna go fight him again!” Akane agreed, running off.

“Hehe that idiot gonna be the first to die.” Hiyoko snickered with a devious look and her hand covering her mouth.

“Did you fucking forget we’re in a-a fucking killing game!?” Fuyuhiko asked his words slurring out of anger and fear. Before walking off.

With that everyone slowly dispersed. Nagito hoped they would get better soon, he wanted to see more!

...

“I-Izuru, p-please let me treat you,” Mikan said as she looked at Izuru, his eyes looking forward as he walked seemingly unfeeling any pain.

“Do whatever you please” Izuru said emotionlessly.

They made the rest of the trip in silence. Izuru let Mikan treat his wounds before retiring to his cottage for the night. A cloth bandage was neatly wrapped around his burned arm matching the one on Mikan’s. His sleeve of his black suit had burned off, so he was going to have to repair that sometime. He sat on the bed lifting on knee up and resting his arm on it he drifted to sleep.

…

“What do you mean he fucking predicted Monokuma coming?” Fuyuhiko barked.

“I mean he did exactly that young master.” Peko said checking to make sure no one was coming.

“First he punches a rocket, and now this... the fuck?” Fuyuhiko cursed overwhelmed at the turn of events.

“Young master you need to watch yourself around him. Not even I can stop him.” Peko admitted though she was beyond content with the situation if anything happened to young master she would never let herself live with that kind of guilt.

“Do you think that he’s the fucker behind all this?” Fuyuhiko asked, trying to keep his voice down.

“No, it is unlikely” Peko whispered.

“Then we should go to sleep. Goodnight Peko.” Fuyuhiko said sighing before walking off hands in his pockets. Peko had her work cut out for her.

…

* ding dong ding dong *

“Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee. Good morning, you bastards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!” Monokuma said.

Izuru’s eyes opened and he got up from his seated position on the bed. He left his cottage to hear someone screaming in his ear. Kazuichi quickly ran away from Izuru as soon as he walked out of his cottage. It seems last night's antics had not made him very popular with his fellow students.

“We’re having a meeting. We’re waiting at the hotel restaurant. Come quickly.” Peko said from behind him. She tried to sound calm but Izuru could tell she was unsettled by his presence.

Izuru walked towards the restaurant. He didn’t care how the others would see him. He was only glad Chiaki was safe; he still needed answers she might know. Though he did admit he just didn’t want to see her get harmed. Walking into the restaurant lobby he saw Chiaki sitting. He walked past her going up to the second floor. There was already conversation and talk going around, until Izuru entered. All noise ceased and the tension in the room lingered between Izuru and the rest of his classmates. Until someone broke the silence.

“Good morning Izuru did you sleep well?” Nagito asked while cheerfully waving.

“Where is Kazuichi?” Byakuya asked practically interrupting Nagito’s peasantry.

“He screamed in my ear and ran away when I left my cottage.” Izuru said.

“He probably killed him!” Hiyoko accused.

“Says the one slaughtering all animals in their path” Izuru said.

“Hehe your right you too much of a wuss to kill even one mr ant” Hiyoko giggled raising her hands to the air.

“Are you gonna begin your speech or something?” Mahiru asked annoyed.

“I will not until everyone is here” Byuakuya stated.

Before they could argue Izuru said, “I will be back.” as he turned to walk down the stairs.

Chiaki was still on the ground floor playing a game when he walked out of the restaurant. When Izuru went outside he dashed around the cottages looking for any sight of the pink haired annoyance. He finally found him walking alone. Izuru snuck up behind him, then picked him up and slung him over his shoulder running back to the restaurant as fast as he could, much to Kazuichi’s horror. He screamed and kicked all the way there. When Izuru came back Chiaki had already gone up to the second floor.

“Let me go!” Kazuichi screamed.

Izuru marched up the stairs ignoring what Kazuichi had to say when he reached the top he threw him off his shoulder. Kazuihi landed in a sitting position, hands covering his face readying for a strike.

“Hehehe! He looks tough but he’s really a giant wuss!” Hiyoko laughed.

“Stop crying are you ashamed to be a man?” Mahiru said pointing towards the grizzly sight in front of her.

"We could hear your infernal shrieks coming a mile away" Gundham added

“Now that everyone is here can we begin?” Izuru asked, slightly impatient.

“Very well has anyone noticed it yet?” Byakuya asked.

From the silence evidently that meant no.

“Seriously no one has noticed it?” Byakuya asked annoyedly, “The thing at the park that replaced the statue. You can all go to the park to see it for yourselves.” Byakuya finished as he started pointing a finger at the group.

With that everyone left they all walked in silence towards Jabberwock park. And as Byakuya said the statue that was once there was now replaced with a giant sphere counting down. No one said anything they just collectively starred as the time ticked down.

“So what does the timer do anyway?” Akane asked, cleaning one of her ears.

“Maybe it does nothing?” Mikan said half hopeful.

“It's a mystery,” Akane said.

Out of the corner of Izuru’s eye he saw Usami. Izuru could see Usami coming closer; he was curious why she hadn’t died from the bullets and missiles. He merely stared at her as she came closer, hands pressed together. Was she thinking of how to reintroduce herself without scaring anyone? How pointless.

“Hello Usami” Izuru greeted. 

Everyone turned around to see Usami. Who was sweating under the spotlight of faces. As everyone asked how she lived. Izuru turned his attention back onto the timer. Was it really a bomb meant to kill them? If they did want to kill them why a timer was it a motive to get people to kill? Or was it like Mikan said, a bluff? Time will only tell. Byakuya asked Usami about the timer however she did not even know, useless. The timer was obviously placed there by Monokuma for a purpose most likely to instill panic and a sense of urgency.

“Obviously Monokuma has placed this timer here to make us panic and worry,” Izuru stated, “Whether it is a bomb or not there is nothing we can do about it.”

“But if it is a bomb we’re gonna die you idiot.” Kazuichi said.

“Izuru is right, there is no point in worrying about it since we can’t change it,” Byakuya said in agreement, “The only thing I am wondering is how it got here? Could Monokuma really have made it in one night?”

“In other words, this isn’t reality! This is the ultimate proof!” Teruteru said joy filling his voice.

“Are you really trying to say that everything that has happened up to this point didn’t happen. Don’t fool yourself if you continue like this you are likely to get yourself killed.” Izuru coldly said.

It was enough to scare Teruteru who stopped talking.

“That's only one mystery,” Byakuya said pushing his glasses up, “there still are plenty more like how we got here and what happened to the original residents of Jabberwock island.”

Izuru let the conversations fade out, they knew nothing, there was no point in listening. He walked away from Jabberwock park he was going to fix his burned sleeve. In the supermarket he fashioned a small needle and black thread setting his black suit down on a table he began to knit the new thread into it. It was not a complete fix. The new thread was not the exact material of his suit, however it was close enough for it to blend in with the original material. Izuru finished as he put back the suit and he turned to walk away when he saw Nagito observing his knitting.

“My my are you perhaps the Ultimate Grandma, Izuru? I haven’t seen someone that skilled in knitting.” Nagito laughed.

Izuru for his part said nothing and walked out of the supermarket. He wanted nothing to do with Nagito. Surprisingly Nagito didn’t follow him so maybe he could finally get some peace and quiet. Just as he said that a feral voice spawned from hell pierced his soul.

“Hey Izi!” Ibuki said while giving him a wave.

Izuru wanted to physically disappear, but he knew if he ran she would just find him again. He was caught so he was gonna have to listen to what she was going to say.

“So so so Monokuma opened all of the Islands that were previously closed!” Ibuki cheered “and guess what Ibuki found! Guess guess guess!”

What had got her so excited could it be, “Something to do with music?” Izuru guessed.

“Bingo dead on, now Ibuki can make you that song she promised!” Ibuki said, spinning around.

Dear god she did promise that. Izuru could already hear the song. She was gonna make a violent metal beat with ear murderingly loud lyrics to compliment the sheer earrape. Before Izuru knew it she had already gone off towards the music place to create a swirling disaster like no other. Izuru was not gonna be happy later. He walked away, he wanted to talk to Chiaki again. He had a strange longing to talk with her at any time he got freetime. When he found her she was playing video games again as expected as he walked closer to her she heard him and turned to look at him. Maybe she was frightened by him from last night? Wait was he doubting himself!? Nevermind he thought as he continued his approach.

“Hello Izuru did you need something?” Chiaki said.

“Not particularly,” Izuru said.

“...”

“...”

“Do you wanna play a game? Games are always fun with friends.” Chiaki said, holding up a second hand held device she had retrieved from her backpack.

“Sure” Izuru responded walking closer.

Chiaki and Izuru played a fighting game. The game was intense for Chiaki, Izuru was really good. Surprisingly, it had been so long since she had a real challenging opponent. He had picked up combo and movelists on the fly; his long combo sprees were devastating. She really had to fight with all her might to land a few combos and hits on him. It wasn’t soon before she had lost. She looked to him only to see boredom on his face.

“Did you not have fun, Izuru?” Chiaki asked, confused.

This seemed to snap Izuru out of the game he had focused on.

“We don’t have to play a fighting game if you don’t want to.” Chiaki said, tilting her head.

“The game does not matter.” Izuru said blankly.

“Oh, do you not like games!?” Chiaki said fear in her voice.

“No the game was sufficient,” Izuru said, “your talent for gaming has shown. Anyone can tell the precision and skill at which you played.”

Chiaki’s fears had settled down; she didn’t want to be bothering Izuru after all first impressions were everything.

“Did you have fun, Chiaki?” Izuru asked, changing the subject away from him.

“Yes I did. It's been a long time since I played against someone that good.” Chiaki said, smiling at Izuru.

There it was that same mentality that he had seen in Akane even though he had beaten her she found enjoyment in the fight now. He remembered more it was Chiaki. It was her mentality so he did know her before the killing game had started. Despite the pain he knew he was gonna feel he decided to ask anyways.

“Do I know you, Chiaki?” Izuru asked bracing.

Instantly the world turned black.


	4. Lights Out

In a sudden instant the lights went out. Izuru could still hear and smell everything. Nagito moved around behind him. The rest of their plan would have to be carried out by Byakuya. He knew that he would succeed.

_One Day before_

Nagito had ran as fast as he could when he heard that Izuru had been found unconscious. When he arrived there lay Izuru Kamukura. Mikan was checking him for damage while everyone else that was there stood around. Chiaki had found him collapsed on the ground when she entered the Hotel lobby. She had then called for someone to get Mikan the other students had followed to see the commotion, Nagito included. No one but Mikan really knew what to do with an unconscious man. Mikan requested that someone help her move him to the Hospital. Nekomaru and Akane grabbed Izuru head and legs moving him all the way to the Hospital. It would be some time before anyone heard back from Mikan. All the Ultimates working together to help another Ultimate was truly a spectacle Nagito hoped to see. Time progressed normally while everyone returned to looking around the islands. Nagito was planning a scheme he wanted to see the hope that would come from such a despairing tragedy. Now was his moment to create such events, but how would he if only he got everyone in one location. And with that Nagito began to write. He knew what to do and he had already grabbed a knife from the supermarket. With any luck everything would go according to plan. It was so perfect he couldn’t contain his laughter.

…

‘Save them, Izuru’ Hajime whispered.

Izuru opened his eyes a white ceiling greeting him. Was he in a hospital? He sat up looking around the room to see Mikan staring back at him.

“O-oh you’re awake!” Mikan said startled. “D-do you know w-what happened to yourself?”

“No” Izuru partly lied. It was true he didn't remember the conversation he had with Chiaki, but he definitely remembered him talking to her. “What happened?”

“Chiaki f-found you collapsed in the Hotel Lobby. When Mahiru came to get me I w-was so worried!” Mikan stuttered, clutching her chest.

“Is that so” Izuru stated so Chiaki had lied about their conversation she must at least be involved in whatever had been causing him headaches. The simple test had worked flawlessly. Izuru had turned a once disadvantage into a powerful tool which answered some of his dire questions though he doubted it would work a second time. Izuru tried to review the information as fast as possible while downing a painkiller. Chiaki most likely knew more than she let on. That was all Izuru could think before the pain became overwhelming.

“But I-I get to take care of you now!” Mikan said blushing. That caught his attention.

“Do you enjoy taking care of others?” Izuru asked.

“Y-yes those injured and sick rely on me. They need me!” Mikan said blushing harder.

I see Mikan gained some sort of power when she helped those weaker on her. It was like a high they needed her assistance. Considering his previous theory Mikan could possibly be a very emotionally damaged individual that gained confidence and joy from making others rely on her. Or maybe it was the attention they gave her? Attention that might have been neglected in her life. Izuru started to feel bad for this girl, but it was all just a theory for now.

“Thank you Mikan, your help is appreciated,” Izuru said. Causing Mikan to blush harder.

Or maybe she just liked him he thought as he looked at her red face.

“So I noticed the surgical scar on your h-head,” Mikan started, “I’m s-s-sorry I didn’t mean to bring that up” Mikan stuttered and cried as Izuru glared slightly at her.

The nearby monitor in the hospital came alive, stopping Mikan’s apology. Monokuma had called them for recreational activities. From what Izuru could gather it was night based on how Monokuma announced it. He locked eyes with Mikan.

“How long was I out for?” Izuru asked.

“A-a couple hours” Mikan answered, holding her hands together. Was she still apologizing?

“Well let's get going” Izuru said standing up. He noticed the previous bandage that had been put around his burned hand had been replaced, probably the work of Mikan too.

Izuru and Mikan left the hospital walking towards Jabberwock park as requested.

“W-what do you t-think Monokuma is planning?” Mikan asked, thinking the worst.

“Probably something boring, but definitely nothing good.” Izuru said. The Park was in sight across the bridge.

As the two finished crossing the bridge they could see a small stage lit up with closed curtains the rest of the students crowded around it.

“Finally-” Byakuya said, getting cut off.

“Feeling better?” Chiaki asked.

“No matter how much you fall you always get back up! How truly amazing!” Nagito said, holding himself a menacing shadow forming over his forehead.

Izuru knew that there was an evil in that boy. What he also guessed is that he was very smart, so seeing him like this was unsettling... even for Izuru.

“I am feeling better,” Izuru said. Though his gaze was on the theatre that was placed in Jabberwock park.

“Monokuma was probably waiting for all of us to get here.” Mahiru said.

“It probably isn’t for a fucking good reason too. Especially this fucking late at night.” Fuyuhiko cursed.

Izuru could sense some tension between Fuyuhiko and the rest of the group. Most likely Fuyuhiko had made a ruckus before Mikan and him had arrived.

“Will you idiots shut up already! I have already had to listen to you argue while I waited so patiently for those two lovebirds to arrive! Out for a midnight stroll where you!? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting!?” Monokuma yelled from the stage. He was dressed in a blue suit. “Oh and now that I have your attention-”

“Don’t yell at them!” Usami cried, cutting Monokuma off. She was dressed in a pink dress and a rose complementing the attire.

Monokuma for his part was getting redder with anger at the moment it seems that whatever had happened earlier had really worn his patience down. So much he didn’t even have the will to strike at Monomi for interrupting him.“Anyways,” Monokuma said, hate dripping from his mouth “welcome to my stand up comedy night with my little sister, Monomi! We are the ‘Monobearz’ … Usami you were supposed to say it with me!” Monokuma said, annoyed.

“Oh I’m sorry I forgot my lines-” Usami apologize preparing for a strike.

“WHATEVER! The world is gone! There's a traitor among you and Usami wiped your memories of why you're here! Jeez, ruin my special comedy night. Frigin stupid kids!” Monokuma muttered more curses to himself as he walked off stage.

Everyone stood perplexed that much information, being dropped on them so casually as Monokuma just walked away. It took the words out of their mouths. Usami stood on the stage equally perplexed and frightened as she looked to the crowd. Then questions started flying towards Usami.

“What!?” Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Kazuichi said in unison.

Many tried to deny what they heard.

“That no none of that happened everythings fine,” Teruteru mumbled to himself.

“T-t-t-hat can’t be true r-right.” Mikan asked nobody.

“Oh did I forget to mention that whoever kills someone first will get their memory back?” Monokuma said from the crowd. One hand on his mouth as he smirked deviously.

“Ahhhh! he’s back” Kazuichi screamed.

“Pupupupu your reactions. Your faces such despair as you come to the cold truth. It fills me with such happiness! ALMOST MAKES THE WAIT WORTH IT!” Monokuma yelled before disappearing again.

“Usami is this true!?” Byakuya asked, holding his glasses in one hand.

“Well you see...” Usami said her head pointed to the ground, sweat falling from her face.

“Are all our memories...” Peko didn’t finish her sentence.

“I-I-If you dwell-” Usami stuttered before being cut off.

“Hey you fucking rabbit just answer yes or fucking no!” Fuyuhiko barked. His hand balled up into a fist.

“Fix your eyes only on the future! L-Let’s all do our best to live on!” Usami blurted out before disappearing.

“Tsk worthless rabbit. Don’t fuck with me! None of that was real!” Fuyuhiko said.

Izuru for his part said nothing, he already knew who the ‘traitor’ was, and had paid the price of a headache to get the name. His previous blackout session had been worth it, greatly too. However he wasn’t going to share that information to a bunch of jumpy teenagers who threaten to turn into a lynch mob. Everyone for the night dispersed going to their cottages to sleep. Everyone left with more questions than answers that night well except for one. They already knew what had happened to the 15 other students. Monokuma was ramping up the tension no doubt in an effort to kill someone. Izuru couldn’t let that happen he will stop any attempts at murder by any means necessary.

* Ding dong ding dong *

Izuru awoke again another day. Izuru went over possible scenarios in his head of different killers. How could he stop them? There were many variables to keep track of. Izuru would individually talk to everyone and try to pry any information he could. Izuru knew it was only a matter of time until someone died after a motive there had been tension in the air. It was sparked not only about what had gone down before Mikan and Izuru had arrived, but also by the distrust and paranoia of a traitor in their ranks. The conditions were ideal for a murder to happen, however not perfect. Izuru went through his normal routine getting ready quickly for a new day. He had much work ahead of him. He was going to go to the Hotel first. Arriving he saw that almost everyone had already assembled. Fuyuhiko and Peko were missing.

“Is that everyone?” Byakuya asked.

“Fuyuhiko and Peko are still missing,” Chiaki said and then yawned.

“A boy and a girl missing.” Teruteru said. His cheeks burning in imagination.

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Mahiru said, shaking her head.

“I guess I have no choice, someone tell those two later.” Byakuya said. “You will be happy to hear I have decided to throw a party this evening.”

“Party?” Several people asked.

“That’s right. A grand all night party, all the way through the morning.” Byakuya said, crossing his arms.

It was clear that this was non negotiable and he was getting irritated at even the slightest of defiance. Some of the students asked why he was doing this. Byakuya only dodged the questions further. Izuru wanted to stop the killings, he didn’t know why. It felt like atonement? No it just felt like the right thing to do ever since he woke up with his green eye he started to gain emotions and feelings again. That were once so dormant, all Izuru remembered from his past life was boredom and sparks of rage. Like he was barely alive before, but now he started to feel. He felt so alive, and felt like his previous life was a lie. Like before he came to Jabberwock he was living a dreadful fate forced upon him. But now things were different. Izuru was true to himself and he was going to do what he felt was right.

“Ah, if we are, indeed, doing this, how about you let me handle the food?” Teruteru asked. Putting two fingers up, and giving a smile.

“Where are we going to have it? Is this restaurant good enough?” Chiaki said her finger curled under her chin, as she looked up.

“No this place is no good. We want a place that isn’t so accessible from outside. Somewhere we can keep Monokuma out of. A closed space.” Byakuya said.

This confirmed Izuru’s suspicions something definitely had happened and Byakuya was not acting so subtle about it. But what ignited Izuru’s anxiety was what Nagito suggested.

“How about we use the old lodge that’s off to the side of the hotel grounds?” Nagito inquired.

Nagito… Izuru had seen him grab something from the supermarket when he was fixing his suit. The fact he didn’t follow him also set him off. Nagito had tailed him like a lost puppy on the first day... Nagito was smart Izuru had to admit that despite how he already felt about him. Izuru had to watch himself around him, because Nagito was going to make Izuru’s life a living hell.

“That shabby lodge?” Chiaki asked again.

“Well, if we clean it properly, I think we can get it in good condition. It certainly fits the closed space requirement. I’d even say it’s the only place that does.” Nagito said, holding one hand up and smiling.

“Isn’t it closed for construction?” Kazuichi asked, one hand holding his beanie.

“I heard your conversation. I agree to make it open for such a great bonding experience.” Usami said. Cheerfully she held up one of her arms to the sky. “I’d love to come to the party.”

“You? But you’re so lame.” Hiyoko complained.

“So are we settled on the old cottage?” Mahiru asked.

“Well we need someone to clean it out, here I’ll draw straws” Nagito said holding out chopsticks.

After passing out the chopsticks the boring reveal was…

“Huh? It’s me?!” Nagito acted surprised.

“Let us disperse for now. We will gather at the old lodge after Monobear’s evening announcement.” Byakuya said. Izuru followed him as he left. He needed answers.

As he tailed Byakuya he waited for the others to get further away before making his move. Izuru approached him quickly.

“Meet at your cottage.” Izuru said, passing him.

A surprised grunt was all Byakuya could let out as he watched Izuru walk forward unfazed.

…

“I told you to stop following me.” I hissed.

“Young master, you and I both know why I am.” Peko calmly replied.

“Tsk it's that tranny.” I cursed under my breath.

That son of a bitch had been really causing me some serious problems.

Though Fuyuhiko didn’t want to admit he was afraid of him. Many people were no one knew his talent, and more importantly everyone saw what he did. He’s a monster, Fuyuhiko had seen similar people like that in the Yakuza. He didn’t want to fuck around with Izuru, and Peko didn’t either she had basically clung to him like glue ever since Monokuma’s arrival.

“I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone.” I said bitterly. 

I wanted to be independent. I had relied too much on Peko his life. It was one of his insecurities. How could he, the future heir for the Yakuza, survive if he never learned to stand on his own two damn feet! I really fucking hate that feeling. Peko really treated me like a child sometimes. Though I cared deeply for her. After all, we grew up together and she had always been there to support me. I care for her more than anything else in the world. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was a Yakuza I would even tell her. But his damn job needed me to be tough... no Peko needs me to be tough more than anything else right now especially now.

“Fuck” I muttered.

Fuyuhiko continued to eat in silence. Peko looked out the window watching for **him.**

…

“What is it?” I asked with the most confident act he could muster.

“That's what I should ask you,” Izuru said, “why this sudden party?”

“I have my reasons,” I said, trying to brush off Izuru.

“You and I both know that's not good enough,” Izuru said, staring into Byakuya’s eyes. “I know you want to save them. You can’t lie to me, what happened?”

Damn this Izuru... he’s too smart for his own good. On the first day he already saw through my disguise. Who is he? What’s his talent? He knew so much about me, but when I thought of him I could only draw blanks. 

“Hmmph” I grunted. “Fine whatever you want, but one thing first.”

But should I really tell him? What if he was behind it? But then again would he really approach him to talk like this? What should I do to trust him or to not? All I knew was that I wanted some food.

“Walk with me.” I finished as he swiped a paper from his night stand.

As requested Izuru followed Byakuya as he led him to the diner. I was already thinking what to say before we even arrived. If I told him could he help me? We all saw what he did that night having him as a bodyguard for the party would stop even Nekomaru in his tracks. I sighed this was too much stress. I made my decision: I was gonna get a burger, fries, and a shake then I would tell Izuru. If Izuru would try to kill me then I was gonna leave a note saying that it was most likely Izuru. I didn’t want to die, but I don’t want anyone else to die either. Despite the person I was imitating I didn’t always enjoy the hostile tone I had to take. But I suppose I don’t know who the real me is anymore. That was my sad reality. My Ultimate ability tied me down in some rights, however it wasn’t the only thing to blame. In truth I had imposed this fate upon myself. I never had anyone to be genuine with... perhaps Izuru was his first opportunity at a friend? That thought made me smile, not a forced Togami smile, but a genuine smile. When we entered the diner in the back sat Fuyuhiko and Peko. This is bad. I didn’t know that those two would be here.

...

‘Shit! Tranny and fatass are here.’ Fuyuhiko cursed in his thoughts.

‘I have to protect the young master whatever the cost.’ Peko thought.

‘How boring’ Izuru closed his eyes.

‘I wonder what else I should get while we’re here’ Byakuya thought looking at the menu.

“What brings you here?” Peko said, standing closer to Fuyuhiko.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Byakuya said. He placed his order and waited.

Izuru knew that those two were not involved so he was just gonna say what he wanted here and now. He was done going on Byakuya’s fastfood trip.

“Nagito is planning the first murder.” Izuru said coldly.

Everyone in the room blankly stared at him. Did they not hear him? Seems like he should make himself more clear.

“Did you not find it weird he directed the party location to the old cottage then he got to clean it out? Who knows what he is setting up right now but do not doubt me tonight of the party Nagito will murder one of us.” Izuru continued.

“The fuck?” Fuyuhiko asked, mouth slightly agape.

“How can you be sure?” Peko asked.

As Byakuya set his food down on the nearby seat he began to speak.

“Last night I got a mysterious letter.” Byakuya said as he pushed it towards Izuru.

Fuyuhiko and Peko got up to see it too. And sure enough there was an ominous blank note saying the first murder will happen tonight.

“But how do you know it's Nagito?” Peko asked again, still skeptical.

“When I left the group that day we went to Jabberwock park as a group,” Izuru paused recollecting his thoughts,“I saw Nagito come into the supermarket. He probably went to get the supplies needed for his scheme. That’s only a guess but his actions today only boost my confidence in my theory.”

“Shit! I am not going to some retarded party with that pycopath.” Fuyuhiko said leaving the diner. Peko followed him.

“So now that you know Izuru, have any plans?” Byakuya asked as he picked up his burger to take a bite.

“A few” Izuru replied.

…

Nagito taped the knife under the table. Then he placed a lamp on the table exposing the cord so he could use it as a lead when the blackout happened. If he failed then he would still see the hope he desired. He had his suspicion that Izuru was going to try and stop him. He wouldn’t stop Izuru, he just wanted to see hope blossom and flow from the despair that was created. Nagito couldn’t control his laughter. He giggled to himself as he dusted away the cobwebs. As Teruteru walked in he saw everything, the knife and Nagito laughing.

…

Izuru and Byakuya left the Diner. They nodded to each other and went their separate ways. There was still a lot of time until night Izuru was going to the old lodge. As he walked the way there a familiar musician stopped him.

“Hey Izi I finished the song!” Ibuki said as she handed him a small music player along with headphones.

It was a moment Izuru had been dreading to listen to whatever monstrosity Ibuki made.

“So I didn’t know what instruments you liked so I put all of them in.” Ibuki cheered.

“What do you mean you put all of them?” Izuru asked, slightly horrified.

“Xylophone, Guitar, Piano, Drums-” Ibuki went on and on about all the instruments she had put into the song.

Izuru in his turn looked at the small music player in horror.

“So you wanna listen to it now I would love to see your reaction.” Ibuki smiled, gave a peace sign, and her eyes glittered with glee.

Izuru with slightly shaky hands put both the earbud in as he pressed play. Surprisingly the song was amazing. It had a lot of energy, and was a little chaotic at times with the amount of instruments. Izuru actually liked the song. It was hard to predict which instruments would come next. It set him at an odd peace. Izuru closed his eyes and took in all the noise until it ended in a fiery explosive end. Izuru opened his eyes again. Ibuki was staring with anticipation should he say something.

“It was sufficient,” Izuru admitted.

“YAY! I did it!” Ibuki Screamed. She put a fist in the air. “Hey Izi do you play instruments?”

“I can...” Izuru begrudgingly answered. He knew what was gonna come next.

“So Ibuki was thinking that everyone is looking pretty sad. So Ibuki is throwing together a little music concert.” Ibuki said. There it is, exactly what he predicted.

“Sure I’ll play an instrument,” Izuru sighed.

“Wow Ibuki didn’t even have to ask. What instrument should you play?” Ibuki asked thinking hard.

“Drums?” Izuru asked.

“I agree!” Ibuki said, pointing a finger at his chest. “Drums would be a great supporting instrument for my performance. And you have the look for the part Izi. Seriously you look like a metal rockstar. Ibuki always wanted dreadlocks as long as yours. Now… I just need to find a loudspeaker.”

“I think we should do the performance another time,” Izuru said, “Byakuya has already set up a party.”

“Oh yeah you’re right!” Ibuki cried. It seems she forgot about that.

With that the loud and eccentric Ibuki had run off at full speed to god knows where. Izuru continued his walk, and remembered that he had to play drums in Ibuki’s performance. They should at least practice before the performance. He hoped that he would be able to practice, because what was coming could very well claim her life. Phase one of Izuru and Byakuya’s plan would commence. Izuru walked into the old cottage kitchen there Teruteru was cooking away. Teruteru’s attention was on several dishes he had cooked simultaneously. Truly he was the ultimate cook. It was quite a sight to see him juggle different dishes and have them come out good every time. Izuru approached Teruteru.

“I am here to assist you.” Izuru said.

Teruteru’s attention was briefly caught before he looked back to his dishes.

“Just leave the cooking to me,” Teruteru said.

“Byakuya sent me.” Izuru insisted.

Teruteru looked a bit nervous, his eye darted to a large meat on the bone. Izuru had to make Teruteru trust him enough in order to let him cook.

“Allow me to cook something to prove to you I am not dead weight” Izuru said grabbing a spare recipe book.

Izuru shifted through the pages looking for something quick to cook. He found what he was gonna create. Washing his hands and grabbing a hair net he tied his long hair into a bun and put it on. Teruteru scoffed at Izuru’s appearance and found it funny before immediately shifting his attention back to the kitchen. Izuru worked fast adding ingredients together flawlessly in no time. A fine dough was created. Eventually Izuru turned the dough into uncooked melon bread and set them to bake. While Izuru did this he looked around the room and dishes had been created by Teruteru like a factory pumping out goods. One after another Teruteru created another dish as good and unique as the other. When the melon bread was finished he presented it to Teruteru. Teruteru multitasking took a sample of the bread while mixing a separate dough when he spoke.

“Wow Izuru you actually made a pretty good dish I am surprised. And also the way you moved around the kitchen was amazing you never got in my way once despite running around to get the ingredients. I will allow you to be my apprentice” Teruteru said while still furiously mixing dough. Ignoring the last comment he now had a cover for Phase 2. Teruteru and Izuru cooked together making dish after dish waiting for night time to arrive.

…

Meanwhile Byakuya got all the necessary supplies he needed. Izuru knew something was going to happen but he didn’t know _exactly_ what was going to happen, so Byakuya grabbed anything he thought would be useful for any situation. Byakuya even grabbed night vision goggles just in case, since it was going to be at night after all. Finishing his supply run, Byakuya checked the time. It was still an hour off when he needed to be by the old lodge to pick up the information. Byakuya could relax for an hour. He thought about what kind of foods Teruteru would make it filled him with happiness.

…

Izuru noted a skewer missing from the inventory. Teruteru was satisfied with the amount of food they had created. He told Izuru to help him bring out the food to be set on the tables. Izuru complied, balancing several dishes at once they went to where everything was going to be set up. Simultaneously Izuru was scouting out the building. All the windows had been blocked off meaning if the power went out it would be pitch black. Laying down the food Izuru surveyed the room there was one oddly placed lamp that caught his attention. The room had been lighted by a singular chandelier. Why was there an extra lamp here? He lifted the table cloth to see a knife taped under the table. He noted its position down on his paper. He contemplated just taking the knife but so many things could go wrong if he did. One Nagito would find it missing before the party started. Two Nagito had a fallback plan Izuru didn’t know about. Three it was somehow a distraction and the real murder weapon was somehow the missing skewer in which Nagito could kill someone. Because he didn’t know the situation so far Izuru left it alone and placed the dishes he had carried down on the table. As he made his way out of the dining hall he quickly slipped his note under the front door. It was up to Byakuya to get that info now. As he walked to the kitchen there he saw Nagito in the kitchen looking at the wide array of dishes.

“Wow Izuru I think you might actually be the Ultimate grandma!” Nagito snickered, as he looked at a plate of cookies Izuru had made earlier.

“Would you perhaps like one?” Izuru asked, grabbing other dishes.

“No I’m good,” Nagito defended himself, “I wouldn’t want to ruin my appetite for the party.”

…

Byakuya arrived on time and the note slipped through the door just as he arrived. Izuru was punctual for sure. Reviewing the note the location of the knife caught his eye. Izuru also noted that a blackout was probably going to happen. Good call for those night vision goggles Byakuya thought. But shit how was he gonna stop Nagito from getting the knife. He would think over some sort of plan while he waited for the party to begin, then Izuru and Byakuya could talk about strategy.

…

Izuru and Teruteru had finished cooking. When they were done Izuru undid the bun he tried his hair in and retired until the night. He had to go meet with Byakuya and he had some more information that he might find useful. As he left the lodge he could only worry about how things were going to go. Izuru was uncomfortable about that knife being there. Maybe he should try to take it during the party before the blackout even if Nagito knew it was gone it might be too late for him to do anything about it. After the party Izuru and Byakuya would have to show the others what Nagito had attempted to do. But Izuru knew one thing: taking the knife too early could make Nagito go with a plan that Izuru couldn’t predict in time. He had to let it stay there until the time was right. He knew where Nagito was going to be and when. He could then counter him, what could possibly go wrong?

“Hello Izuru,” Byakuya said. He was nervous Izuru observed.

The two had met up alone in the hotel. Byakuya was already seated and had been twiddling his thumbs waiting for Izuru to arrive. Now was the time to make up phase 3 of their plan.

“So about the knife,” Byuakuya said, pushing his glasses up, “Is there someway we can stop Nagito from getting it?”

“Not before the party. We would have to eliminate it during the party. Which shouldn’t be too hard. I will grab it as you distract everyone in the dining hall.” Izuru said as he took a seat opposite of Byakuya.

“Couldn’t we just intimidate Nagito into not killing?” Byakuya said. He was trying to find a situation in which Nagito was saved from potential harm too.

“No, I doubt Nagito will stop there. He is smart,” Izuru admitted, “who knows what kind of other plan he has already in case the knife is found?”

“What do we do after you grab the knife?” Byakuya asked. That was a good question Nagito was going to go under the table to get the knife if he didn’t see Izuru take it. In that moment, “can we somehow restrain him?” Izuru asked.

Byakuya let out a small chuckle, as he pulled out the night vision goggles from his case. Then said “These will allow us to see him and restrain him. I just need to get you a pair and when the lights go out the fool won’t see anything coming.”

Phase 3 had been thought out now all that was left was the wait.

“It seems like we are done. We just have to wait now.” Izuru said.

“It appears so. I think I am gonna have a light snack before the party.” Byakuya said. “Care to join me Izuru?”

“I have nothing better to do for a couple hours.” Izuru said.

Byakuya was probably a stress eater from what Izuru could tell. Joining him for a snack would calm him for the conflict ahead. When the time came they had to be fast if Nagito had even the slightest idea they knew then it was all over. But for now they would have a snack and a chat until the party.

“So you don’t remember a thing?” Byakuya questioned though it was far from an interrogation.

“Nope, I woke up after I passed out on the beach, and I didn’t even remember us coming to the island.” Izuru said looking out the window.

“Not to particularly offend you Izuru, but you’re not the most sociable person. However I saw you talking to Chiaki...” Byakuya paused to see Izuru’s reaction hoping not to offend him, and then he continued. “do you perhaps know her?”

“No,” Izuru answered, he had not even thought about the question. He didn't want a headache again. He had even reflexively grabbed his pills in anticipation of the pain.

“Huh it seems like she talked to you like an old friend the first day.”

“You were in the hotel lobby?” Izuru questioned.

Byakuya sighed he knew that this would come up sooner or later, “Yes during the first few days I was suspicious of you. In fact many were, I had an old theory that you were responsible for our abduction. However it seems that the person responsible for our abduction and Monokuma could very well be two different beings.”

Izuru had come to a similar theory hearing about a traitor. Byakuya was as smart. Izuru had theorized if the two worked together then maybe he could get everyone off this island. “Yes I thought so about that too, however I am not the traitor. I do know who they are and I believe they meant us no harm.”

“Really!? Who are they?” Byakuya said, lowering his voice.

“I have been having severe headaches I am sure you noticed. What is interesting is that when I try to think of why we are here, who am I, or other sensitive topics like that I feel unbearable pain. That fire from the rocket was barely comparable to the pain I feel when I get a headache.”

“Huh...” Byakuya said, slumping back into his chair. “Could it be that whoever put us here did this to you because you are... too smart?”

“Possibly.” Izuru said. “It would definitely limit me in what I am capable of.”

“Does not knowing your past bother you?” Byakuya changed the subject.

“It is an annoyance to not know myself, however I try not to dwell on it forever.”

“Good that's good. Even if you don’t have your memories you’re you after all I would hate to know that a friend is beating themselves over a matter they can’t control.” Byakuya said consoling Izuru his concern seemed genuine it seems that I have made a good ally and a friend.

“Are you speaking from experience perhaps?” Izuru asked.

“...” Byakuya was stunned again. Izuru had seen through his facade again. He was speaking from experience. His talent had always been a curse and a blessing on him. Changing the subject Byakuya asked another question, “Do you like me?”

“I think you are a great ally in this situation. I do not mind spending time with you if that is what you are concerned about.” Izuru replied.

“...Thank you,” Byakuya said solemnly, “I no longer wish to lie to anyone. Not myself, not to anything. When you saw through my disguise so easily… it scared me. I suppose I deserve that though it is my nature to lie and not trust anyone. You made the right decision to extend your hand to help me no, all of us. Now let's not delay the final part of the plan is going to be executed flawlessly.” Byakuya stood up and walked off to the supermarket.

Izuru left after him, maybe he should talk with someone before the party? It was his original plan to get information, maybe it would wield some sort of help? He decided not to talk with Chiaki. He didn’t want to trigger another involuntary sleep session. He knew 2 people he wanted to talk to. He just had to seek them out.

…

Young master had decided against going to the party he wanted nothing to do with that 'white headed murderer'. If he killed someone they would just have to get him in the class trial. Izuru and Byakuya would have to deal with it. Peko could hear someone approaching from behind the two, she knew who it was. She drew her sword, turned around and settled in a defensive stance. Young master turned to see what had startled me.

“...”

There he stood staring both of us down. What did he want? I wasn’t going to take many chances even if I was going to lose. I would protect young master with my life.

“State your business” I commanded.

“So I presume neither of you will come to the party?” Izuru said, was that some joke?

“Fuck no! I am not going into that fucking kill box with that white headed piece of shit!” Young master angrily answered.

“Do you have a plan to stop him?” I asked calmly.

“Yes, we do.” Izuru replied.

“Good a class trial could cause more problems.” I said. “Me and Young Master will not interfere with whatever plan you two have made.”

“That's all I needed to hear.” Izuru said, walking off.

I sheath my sword. Izuru wasn’t an evil person, but Young Master does cause friction with him. So I should still be wary of him.

…

Night came, everyone was cheery and excited for the party. But Byakuya and Izuru could only feel the tension behind the party. They had to succeed. Izuru and Byakuya stood at the entrance frisking everyone to make sure no contraband got through. No one was happy with it, however they seemed to not complain when Izuru was the one standing next to Byakuya. Eventually everyone was there at the party. Byakuya gave a nod to Izuru as he went to the dining hall. 

“So Izuru what do you think?” Nagito questioned putting his hand on Izuru’s shoulder.

“I was already here earlier. The only thing you added was a rug.” Izuru replied.

“I did want to cover the whole floor but the carpet just didn't fit the whole thing.” Nagito sad slightly sad and apologetic.

“You did a real good job. Too bad this old lodge has rotten wood.” Mahiru said pointing towards the floorboards.

Izuru looked around Akane, drooling waterfalls practically threatening to pounce on the food in front of her. Mahiru had taken some pictures of the party to commemorate the experience. Other than that nothing was out of place. Izuru’s gaze landed on the table. Under it a knife and the man behind it was smiling and acting like friends with his prey. Izuru didn’t have long to think about it when Byakuya entered. Now they just had to make a distraction to get that knife. Byakuya inspected the room up and down his eyes falling upon the kebabs.

“Hey what's this!?” Byakuya said as he picked them up, devouring the food on them.

Confusion happened next as everyone stared at Byakuya’s odd behavior, but most importantly Nagito was distracted. Izuru quickly went and slipped the knife out from under the table. The tape fell off the knife and landed on the ground. Everyone was slowly losing interest in Byakuya. Thinking fast, Izuru stepped on the tape. He couldn’t take it off now it was under his shoe and if he did Nagito would surely know. Luckily it had stuck to his shoe as well, meaning he could walk around the party. After that Byakuya placed the two duralumin cases on the contraband case. He then put them in the corner of the room. Byakuya propped himself against the wall and watched the party unfold. Everything was going just fine. Nagito was none the wiser as he laughed and ate with the others. Then…

In a sudden instant the lights went out. Izuru could still hear and smell everything. Nagito moved around behind him. The rest of their plan would have to be carried out by Byakuya. He knew that he would succeed.


	5. Ruined Plans

When Peko and Fuyuhiko arrived they saw the grizzly scene in front of them. Broken plank floor, blood, 3 injured, one restrained, and everyone scared out of their mind.

“What the hell happened I thought you had a plan!?” Fuyuhiko angrily asked Izuru.

“We did, and it worked.” Izuru calmly answered.

“The fuck plan was it!? Looks like a fucking brawl broke out!” Fuyuhiko said, trying to conceal the concern in his voice behind his tough persona.

“I can explain everything,” Izuru said.

...

Presumably Byakuya shoved night vision goggles in Izuru’s hands. He put them on as fast as he could the dark room instantly lighting up. 

“Whats going on!?” Kazuichi cried from the darkness.

He turned to see Byakuya tackle Nagito. Who was unexpectedly still following the cord. As Nagito fell to the ground he produced a second knife from his jacket. Instantly Byakuya countered grabbing his arm but it still was a struggle. Izuru moved to help when suddenly a sharp pain hit his foot. 

“Agh!” Izuru involuntarily grunted. Something was in his foot he tried to push forward, but his foot felt glued to the floor. He looked down to see the missing skewer right through his foot and shoe. Instantly he grabbed it pulling with all his might. Someone on the other end was pulling back. 

“Two of them!” Izuru said. Much to the horror of everyone in the room. Byakuya had noticed the predicament Izuru was in. His head swung from Izuru to Nagito. If he divided his attention any longer Nagito was gonna kill him.

“Focus on Nagito!” Izuru commanded. It was too late Nagito had blindly pushed off Byakuya’s night vision goggles. Now Byakuya no longer had an advantage over him.

“Nagito!?” Mahiru screamed. Hand on her mouth.

“That guy really was a murderer!” Hiyoko said, covering her face.

“Shit! SHIIIIIIITTTTT” Nekomaru yelled. He ran into the wall feeling for the door until he found it. It could be heard him slamming against the hall walls, as he left the old lodge.

There was nothing Izuru could do at the moment Byakuya would have to restrain Nagito alone. If he let go of the skewer the second murderer could very well kill someone else. 

“Whats going on!?” Sonia asked, horrified.

Eventually he felt the tugging from the other end stop and he pulled the skewer through the floorboard to a breaking of the wood. Pulling out the skewer from his foot, Izuru turned and ran to help Byakuya. Ignoring the pain in his foot, Izuru dealt a swift kick to Nagito’s exposed head. Nagito slumped against the wall seemingly knockedout. Then Instantly the lights turned back on. 

“Ahhhh” Kazuichi screamed.

Sonia tried to talk but all that came out was a gasping noise.

Izuru shoved his goggles off. He spun around to look for the 2nd killer. Besides Nekomaru Teruteru wasn’t here it had to be him. Izuru dashed out of the dining hall, blood leaking from his wound. There he spotted Teruteru in the hallway. He didn’t even have time to scream before Izuru grabbed him, and entered the dining room again. No one said anything they stared in shock at the scene that had unfolded. To them the lights went out panic insured. Izuru had grunted in pain and called out Nagito’s name. Then the lights suddenly turned on. Blood from Izuru’s foot on the ground was probably their first sight as he kicked Nagito. Izuru then turned to the group bloodshot eyes scanning them before dashing out and capturing Teruteru. Truely an other worldly sight. Izuru relaxed, he and Byakuya had done it. They stopped Nagito and even Teruteru who Izuru didn’t anticipate. Looking back Izuru remembered Teruteru’s face as it darted to the meat on the bone that must have been where the concealed skewer had been. He had been too focused on Nagito. He should do better next time.

“Someone quickly get Fuyuhiko and Peko. We have some things to discuss,” Byakuya said, holding his shoulder. It seems that Nagito had landed a hit on him.

Mikan tended to Byakuya and Izuru in the hall as Akane kept Teruteru in restraints. Mikan had quickly patched their wounds unbeknownst to Izuru Byakuya had also gotten medical supplies.

“We did it.” Byakuya said, giving a thumbs up to Izuru.

“It appears so.” Izuru casually remarked. How boring.

Izuru saw Peko and Fuyuhiko enter, they scanned the room. Faces rife with confusion.

“What the hell happened I thought you had a plan!?” Fuyuhiko angrily asked Izuru.

“We did and it worked.” Izuru calmly answered.

“The fuck plan was it!? Looks like a fucking brawl broke out!” Fuyuhiko said, trying to conceal the concern in his voice behind his tough persona.

“I can explain everything,” Izuru said.

…

“So... Teruteru” Peko said.

“Yes.” Izuru cut her off. “After our plan with Nagito went smoothly Teruteru skewered my foot.” Izuru blankly said, like reading nutrition facts of a cereal box. Everyone was either scared or amazed at his reliance.

“Why!? Y-You prevert!?” Hiyoko asked Teruteru who hadn’t said anything.

Teruteru let it all out. “I saw that crazy Nagito taping a knife under the table and laughing! It was marked with glow in the dark paint. I was trying to kill him!” Teruteru’s voice was thick with an accent that he had previously concealed. “He was gonna kill one of you!”

Hiyoko said nothing in return, she had been swiftly shut up. And the room returned to the silence of Mikan tending to the wounded. Izuru however checked the bottom of his shoe sure enough the glow in the dark tape had been the thing Teruteru attacked.

“I-I think Nagito has a c-concussion.” Mikan gasped.

“We should take him to the hospital.” Izuru suggested.

Izuru stood up much to the concern of the room.

“Should you really be standing up man?” Kazuichi asked.

“Your will to move on is absolutely outstanding.” Gundham complimented.

“I-I think you should stop.” Mikan protested.

“I agree with her.” Chiaki said, putting her hand on Izuru’s shoulder.

It seems like he was going to get carried there with Nagito.

“What do we do with Teruteru?” Mahiru asked

“Let him go,” Byakuya answered, “he only wanted to stop a killing from happening. Though I do not agree with his methods.”

“B-but” Hiyoko stuttered.

“I doubt he will try to kill someone again,” Izuru said, “because I will not take kindly to a second attempt.” His glare falling on Teruteru’s face.

Akane let go of Teruteru who stood up and dusted himself off. Akane pulled one of Izuru's arms over her shoulder and the two started to walk towards the hospital. Gundham and Peko carried Nagito’s unconscious body to the hospital as well. It seems Izuru was sleeping in the Hospital again. Mikan was gonna have her hands full hopefully she would get some sleep... Izuru should sleep. It has been a long day for him, and more motives were sure to be released. This was only the beginning. Izuru propped his leg up resting his arm on his knee, he slept.

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

Izuru was a little surprised when he woke up. He had expected Mikan to bug him about the way he slept. She probably didn’t, because she would have to deal with a grumpy Izuru. Mikan could barely handle regular Izuru so it was understandable. His foot was doing much better than the previous night. He went to check on Byakuya who had been grazed during the struggle. If Teruteru hadn’t been there Izuru had no doubt they would have restrained Nagito without injuries. Izuru entered Byakuya’s room, a bandage covered his shoulder. Byakuya gave a wave to Izuru as he went to talk.

“Your foot ok?” Byakuya asked.

Izuru gave his foot a wiggle assessing its effectiveness. “Yes.” Izuru said he could walk fine on it. The pain that was there was slight, more of an annoyance than a pain really. “I presume that you know this is only the beginning.” Izuru asked.

Byakuya’s smile faded a little before he spoke again, “Yeah... we’ll just have to stop the next murder too then.” His smirk returned.

“I am going to see Nagito.” Izuru announced before getting up again.

Izuru walked the empty halls. Where was Mikan? As he entered Nagito’s room he found her tending to Nagito. Izuru approached Mikan who obviously hadn’t slept all night. He placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to not scare her. Mikan slowly looked up to him. She looked pretty tired.

“You should sleep now, Mikan I will take over.” Izuru said.

Mikan said nothing and left. At the very least she trusted Izuru enough to take over one of her patients. Nagito laid in his bed peacefully a bandage wrapped around his head. The sun came through the window making his face glow. Mikan had said Nagito had taken a concussion from Izuru’s kick. He really didn’t mean to kick him that hard, but his anger just took control. Nagito had tried to kill his ally Byakuya, and for the most part all Izuru could only watch. If Nagito died from his wounds what was Izuru going to do? He could hide the body, but that would only allow Monokuma a chance to use it and kill Izuru at an opportune time. Since Nagito had a concussion he was gonna have to be watched too. Mikan and Izuru could exchange shifts, and monitor Nagito’s health. Izuru sat down watching over Nagito to let Mikan sleep.

“Pupupupu, I had my suspicions but it seems you really are against me.” Monokuma said from behind Izuru.

Izuru turned to see Monokuma looking off to the side and arms crossed. He looked like an upset child. “What are you talking about?” Izuru inquired.

“Oh nothing… you’ll just have to find out it time.” Monokuma said, giving a light wave.

Monokuma disappeared leaving Nagito and Izuru. Izuru had little time to contemplate what he said. They had visitors. Mahiru and Hiyoko entered the room.

“There you are.” Hiyoko said, she was oddly happy.

“Everyone met up at the Hotel like usual, but we realized we were gonna have to have the morning meeting here.” Mahiru said.

“And after the meeting Big Sis Mahiru is gonna teach me how to tie my Kimono” Hiyoko said cheerfully hugging Mahiru.

Izuru looked at Nagito, he should be fine. “Do you really not know how to tie a Kimono? It is the only thing you wear.” Izuru asked. With that Hiyoko started crying.

“Waaah everyone is so mean!” Hiyoko cried.

“IZURU!” Mahiru yelled.

Izuru sighed. He then explained several ways to tie a Kimono and gave advice hopefully that would shut up Hiyoko.

“Wow you know how to tie a Kimono?” Hiyoko asked, she had stopped crying.

“I didn't expect that from you Izuru.” Mahiru said.

“Thats big bro!” Hiyoko cheered.

Goddammit... now he wished he let her cry. Ibuki calling him Izi was already enough now Hiyoko was gonna go around calling him Big Bro Izuru. Maybe he shouldn’t have saved them after all. Izuru sighed even harder than before as he got up to meet with everyone. Everyone had gathered in the front of the Hospital... everyone except Nagito, Mikan, Fuyuhiko, and Peko.

“So… let's begin with what we should do with Nagito.” Byakuya said.

“Should we lock him up?” Kazuichi suggested.

The idea was actually a good one. Letting Nagito walk around freely would allow him to make another scheme, however it wouldn’t solve the whole situation. If they locked him up then they would have to have guards and multiple at that. Could they really pull something like that off they’re a bunch of teenagers not trained security guards. Secondly Nagito would be able to talk to those people that were with him and feed them information or try to get them to kill someone. Just being near Nagito was dangerous. Weighing the options locking him up was probably better. He could do less harm if he was trapped. In addition it wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it. Everyone saw the knife in his hand, so everyone should be on board with the idea.

“I agree there is a bad precedence to that one.” Gundham said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

“That man is indeed a danger.” Peko said, agreeing.

In very little time everyone came to their unanimous opinion that Nagito should be tied up. However they came to that conclusion for another reason too. A lot of people thought that Nagito was the traitor.

“He’s our top candidate for the Traitor.” Hiyoko said.

“It's obviously him!” Nekomaru said, agreeing.

Byakuya looked at Izuru. Izuru had no intention to reveal such information just as he thought they were up in arms against the Traitor. However his hand was eventually forced.

“Pupupu… that guy? He’s just plain old crazy, but what is interesting... how would you all react if I were to tell you that someone already knows who the Traitor is?” Monokuma said his cheeks flush and hands on his mouth. He was trying to hold in his laughter.

“What? But who would already know and not share that information?” Mahiru questioned, looking at the group.

“Whoever knows TELL US NOW!!!!” Nekomaru thundered.

Things were turning for the worse Monokuma was manipulating them. Izuru had to give him credit there. Monokuma was very skilled in getting the group to infight by telling information at opportune times. Izuru couldn’t tell them even if he wanted to. The headaches forced his hand if he even said her name... he had no doubt he would be knocked out. He had to rely on Byakuya again. Izuru looked at Byakuya nodding at them.

“Before we continue, consider this...” Byakuya began, “is the traitor and Monokuma really working together.”

Silence struck over the group. They all turned to Byakuya in shock.

“You knew!?” Mahiru accused.

“What the hell!?” Kazuichi cried.

Izuru had to jump into the conversation now to help him out. “No, I knew.” Izuru calmly stated to the shocked group.

“B-big bro Izuru… why?” Hiyoko said hand on her mouth in shock.

“Because of how you all would have acted,” Izuru began, “the Traitor and Usami most likely meant us no harm. This entity, Monokuma, is most likely working against this ‘Traitor’. While I understand your distrust towards them, just know that they want us to be friends... apparently. It was Monokuma who turned this island into a killing game.” Izuru finished, authority came from his usual cold and monotone voice.

No one knew what to say anymore. Izuru was right. Now that they looked at it again the Traitor probably wasn’t in league with Monokuma, but it didn’t stop their distress. The Traitor was the one who had put them here in the first palace... they didn’t ask for this. Monokuma looked sad. His plan had failed. He wanted the group to distrust Izuru and in the end it barely did anything. Maybe he should just stick with the next motive he thought as he left.

“Who are they?” Kazuichi asked.

“Does it really matter?” Izuru glared.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Izuru wasn’t gonna tell no matter what they said.

“On to another matter...” Kazuichi said “Teruteru told us more about his actions.”

The group’s gaze landed on Teruteru who was twiddling his thumbs as a beat of sweat fell from his forehead.

“Go on Teruteru, it's ok” Sonia said, giving a reassuring smile to Teruteru.

“My… my mother… when Monokuma gave out the motive! I… just wanted to know if she was ok.” Teruteru paused seemingly to collect his thoughts. “He said the world was gone! Like it was nothing! It's been eating me up ever since! I just wanna know if my mama is ok… then Nagito… I saw him taping a knife under one of the tables. When I called him out on it he told me I was welcome to stop him, but that he wasn’t going to stop. Then he went on and on about hope! He… he scares me.” Teruteru finished.

“Yea so now you know.” Kazuichi said, scratching his cheek. “He was crying earlier for our forgiveness before we came. We thought you might like to know why… you know?”

“Hey, let's not look so down. After all Izuru and Byakuya stopped a murder from happening!” Ibuki said she was trying to muster up as much courage as possible. But it showed she was nervous and had pressed her two fingers together refusing to make eye contact with the group.

“Ibuki’s right, we have narrowly dodged a bullet this time. I am sure that we can get through to the end without anyone dying!” Sonia said.

“Yeah! Let’s all be friends!” Usami cheered. For the first time no one berated her or told her to leave. Instead they all smiled like a normal group of friends.

“Oh yea where did you go during the fight, Nekomaru?” Akane asked.

“Oh I went to shit!” Nekomaru exclaimed.

“What? While Big Bro Izuru and Byakuya were fighting their hearts out!?” Hiyoko asked annoyed.

“No… you don’t understand if I hadn’t gone everyone would have died.” Nekomaru said. Crossing his arms and lowering his head.

The situation was so absurd there was a murder happening and he went to take a shit? It was so absurd that everyone started to laugh. First Ibuki and Kazuichi. Then Teruteru, Mahiru, Chiaki, Akane, Sonia, and Nekomaru. Even the more serious people like Byakuya, Hiyoko, Mikan, and Gundham laughed. Everyone but Izuru. After the meeting everyone went their separate ways. Spirits were high... they made it.

…

Behind the monitor the Junko sighed. These idiots are all laughing! Where was their despair? “Hmmph… let’s see how Fuyuhiko and Peko deal with this shocking revelation!” she declared. How will he feel when he realises his dear little sister was killed, by a friend of one of the students? “Pupupupu… my ruined plans.” She whimpered.

…

When I awoke I couldn’t move my hands they were tied. So it seems that Izuru had stopped me after all. Even when I had gone so far to hide a second knife in the building. Hahahaha as to be expected of someone so worthless as me! How could I stop an Ultimate like Izuru hahahaha. My only wish is to see the hope that has come forth from Izuru’s success! I looked around. I was in a dark room… as I continued to look around two eyes stared back at me from the darkness. One red one green I instantly knew who it was.

“My my Izuru I didn’t expect you to be into this sort of thing...” I said, wiggling my tied hands around to emphasize my position.

Izuru merely stood up and walked away… aw had I really said something to offend him? What's wrong with me? Now I was alone in a dark room in who knows where. A fitting fate for some as worthless and insignificant as me. Hahaha…

…

Izuru walked out of the hospital room. Nagito must be hungry so maybe I should get him something to eat. Izuru walked to the supermarket, grabbed some snack bags making sure it couldn’t be used to escape and returned to the hospital. Izuru wasn’t happy about playing Nagito’s personal maid service, but he was the only one besides Mikan that could at the moment. As Izuru entered the dark room in the hospital he saw Nagito still on the floor tied up. Izuru carelessly dropped the things he had brought next to Nagito and left. That room… a dark room it felt familiar? It was empty and dark yet Izuru felt like he knew a similar room like it. It wasn’t a sense of nostalgia from what he could tell it was just... boring. Now that Nagito was awake Izuru could do what he wanted for the rest of the day. He decided that he was gonna talk to Chiaki again. He knew that Mikan would suggest against him walking around the island with his damaged foot, but he didn’t care.

“Hey Izi!” Ibuki yelled from behind him.

Izuru turned to see Ibuki running around with a guitar… uh oh she probably wanted him to play drums. “...” Izuru just stared at Ibuki as she ran closer.

“So so so you wanna practice?” Ibuki asked, holding her guitar.

“Did you really run all this way with a guitar?” Izuru asked.

“No no of course not I was just running around the island and found you.” Ibuki said.

“Were you looking for me then?” Izuru asked.

“No I just saw you and said oh hey Izi maybe he wants to practice since he is totally in my awesome band now.” Ibuki said, crossing her arms and making a face of agreement to herself. The guitar had been placed in between one of her elbows so she could hold it up.

There was no escaping her. It was only a matter of time before she would hunt him down again. Izuru decided that he would talk to Chiaki after he practiced a little with Ibuki. There was still plenty of daytime. Izuru walked with Ibuki. When they arrived Izuru stared at one sign hanging over the place. ‘Titty Typhoon’ Music Venue… Izuru kept walking and shook his head at the name of the place as the two entered. In the Venue there was a stage, and on it loud speakers had been set up. Izuru saw a drumset had already been moved on stage. It seems that Ibuki was really set on Izuru practicing with her today.

“So I actually set up everything already before you came. Except there is one problem.” Ibuki said, pressing her two fingers again. “I may have broken the drums.”

“How?” Izuru asked.

“Well… Ibuki was jamming out with her guitar after she put the drums up and may have used it as an axe.” Ibuki finished looking off to the side.

Izuru went on the stage and sure enough you one of the drums was broken. Picking it up he could see the guitar had popped the batter head off.

“So this was why you called me?” Izuru asked as he went into the storage room to find a replacement.

“No! I really did want to practice, that's why I got the drums out!” Ibuki yelled while Izuru was in the storage room.

Sure enough there were no replacement drums but Izuru did find some useful tools. He grabbed a screwdriver and began to remove the batter head. After it was removed he reseted it to its original state fixing the drum. He went back and placed it one the drum set as he sat down.

“Shall we begin?” Izuru asked.

Izuru practiced his best with Ibuki and eventually they had come up with a song to play with the group when the time called for it. Ibuki and Izuru left the Music Venue later. Izuru then went to find Chiaki. He found her at the beach chatting with Mahiru. As he approached he heard parts of their conversation.

“So tomorrow we are gonna meet back at the beach then?” Mahiru asked for confirmation.

“Yes.” Chiaki affirmed, before lowering her head. Was she sleeping again?

As Izuru got closer to her he could confirm that she was asleep. “Hello.” Izuru greeted.

Mahiru turned around. “Hey, you didn’t hear any of that did you?” Mahiru said, pointing a finger at Izuru.

“Bits and pieces, yes.” Izuru said.

“Jeez it's nothing… it's supposed to be a girls only thing.” Mahiru pouted.

“In that case I will stay out of it.” Izuru said.

Mahiru’s eyes lit up, “Really? You're such a gentleman, Izuru.”

“Also I am here to speak with Chiaki.” Izuru coldly stated.

“Oh...” Mahiru said as she awkwardly walked away.

When she left Izuru gently tapped Chiaki’s shoulder, awakening her.

“Oh hey Izuru...” Chiaki said. There was an awkward air around the two. Izuru knew why... she was probably worried he knew too much. However what she said next surprised him “Thanks for sticking up for me back at the hospital meeting. I know you already know that I am the traitor… to be honest we didn’t think we could hide the truth from you forever even if we limited you.”

“It was nothing. I can tell that you meant no harm, however I would like you to release my limiter.” Izuru demanded.

“We can’t after Usami’s staff got broken, we can’t do anything. We're completely at the mercy of Monokuma.” Chiaki said, pulling her hoodie over her head.

“I see.” Izuru said. “On a lighter note would you like to hangout?”

Chiaki blushed that she hadn’t expected Izuru to want to talk with her anymore. He was pretty hard to read... maybe she had triggered his flags? she thought, “I’d love to Izuru” she said holding her chest. 

The two sat down on the beach and played that fighting game again. Until night came they said goodbye and went their separate ways. Izuru was about to enter his cottage when Monokuma made an announcement.

“Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee. All you bastards please gather at Jabberwock park.” Monokuma said.

No point in stalling. Izuru went to Jabberwock park, and waited for everyone to arrive.

“What do you think it is?” Byakuya asked.

“Another motive‘ Izuru answered.

“Thought so. We have to stop the next murder from happening.” Byakuya said determination in his eyes.

Izuru nodded as they waited for Peko and Fuyuhiko to arrive. No one had seen them all day but Izuru knew that both of them would be fine. When they finally arrived Monokuma showed up pulling a small game arcade with him.

Monokuma let out a sigh before looking at them. “Pupupupu… welcome to my hot new arcade game. It's the brand new motive for all of you! So who’s up first!?”

“No one!” Hiyoko cried. “No one wants your stupid crummy game!”

“Yeah we are not falling for it!” Kazuichi confirmed.

“This is our will!” Sonia said.

“Oh really?” Monokuma said gazing around.

“Give up, because we won’t.” Byakuya said smugly.

“Oh but this game is about a murder mystery. But there’s a catch! It’s all true! Every character, every location. 100% real!” Monokuma said getting himself excited he puffed hot breath out before continuing. “And it’s all about the murder of Fuyuhiko’s sister!”

“GAH! WHAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Fuyuhiko lunged for Monokuma. He was only stopped when Peko grabbed him. “LET ME AT THE FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU FUCK WITH ME!” Peko was desperately holding him with both arms.

“Fuyuhiko stop!” Peko commanded. It seemed to calm Fuyuhiko down as he stopped thrashing. However the rage in his eyes didn’t stop. He wanted nothing more than to rip Monokuma apart for even implying that.

“Also you can’t leave until you finish the game.” Monokuma added.

“FUCK YOU!” Fuyuhiko let out one last insult before settling back down.

Chiaki walked forward to start the game. They weren’t gonna leave until Monokuma had his satisfaction. The rest of the class crowded around the machine. Eventually the horrific truth came out that Mahiru's friend had murdered Fuyuhiko’s sister. The worst part being that Mahiru supported the killing too. Everyone looked at the two. Fuyuhiko was practically foaming at the mouth with anger. However he didn’t say anything. He paced back and forth, Peko standing next to him glaring at Mahiru. Mahiru for her part was distraught, her hand over her mouth. A few tears fell from her eyes. That night no one said anything they left to their cottages and slept for the night.


	6. Down fall

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

Izuru awoke again for another day. There was much work ahead of him. This motive is tricky. Izuru was gonna have to change minds, not brute force one person into stopping. He had to stop Fuyuhiko from doing anything drastic. But there was still Mahiru and Peko. Izuru doubted Mahiru would kill unprovoked, especially after her reaction to the game. Mahiru was guilty about the whole situation after seeing it, Izuru could tell. Then there was Peko, she was very capable of killing and might because of her guardian status towards Fuyuhiko. 

Izuru had an idea... talk with them, and he would get Byakuya and Chiaki to help him. Chiaki would talk with Mahiru, Byakuya would talk with Fuyuhiko, and Izuru would talk with Peko. They would see the damage that had been caused from last night and try to soften it. There was no way that they would stop every hostility in the group. That was definitely impossible. The only good outcome of this motive was them not being at each other throats for the remainder of the killing game.

“Morning Izuru!” Kazuichi said.

“So you're not running and screaming today?” Izuru scoffed.

“Hey!” Kazuichi defended himself. “Ok I was scared of you the first day… but you’re not all that bad Izuru. Besides I actually need help.”

“What is it?” Izuru asked.

“Well some of the girls are planning to go to the beach toda-” Kazuichi got cut off.

“No, I am not helping you spy on them.” Izuru said, walking off. He had bigger plans than helping some perv. How boring.“Who is going?” Izuru called out.

“All of them, but Peko and Mahiru.” Kazuichi said.

Izuru had predicted as much. “Thank you and goodbye.” Izuru said as he walked further.

Izuru walked off to Byakuya’s cottage and knocked on the door. “Oh, Izuru I presume you have thought of a plan?” Byakuya asked.

“Yes… I will tell you after the morning meeting.” Izuru said.

The morning meeting was rather awkward. Chiaki, Mahiru, Hiyoko, Fuyuhiko and Peko hadn’t shown up. No one knew what to say so they just ended up eating their breakfasts and leaving when they finished. After that Izuru approached Byakuya again.

“I need you to talk with Fuyuhiko, while I talk with Peko, and Chiaki talks with Mahiru. The only way we can get past this motive without another murder is by talking to them.” Izuru finished.

“I see unlike the previous motive we won’t know where the murder will be until its most likely too late.” Byakuya said, pushing his glasses up. “I will try my best to talk with Fuyuhiko... I doubt he will listen. His sister did die and he was always quite abrasive.”

“Just find him first.” Izuru said as he walked off.

“One more thing...” Byakuya said, stopping Izuru. “Chikai is the Traitor correct?”

Izuru clutched his head and said nothing. “Thought so, also sorry” Byakuya finished as he walked to Fuyuhiko’s cottage.

Izuru walked to Chiaki’s cottage. He knocked and waited… and waited. She was probably still asleep, he thought. As he turned around to leav-

“Boo!” Chiaki said jumping out at Izuru. She had been behind him the whole time.

Izuru just stared unamused at her. “I need your help,” he began, “I want you to talk with Mahiru, about last night.”

“Sure.” Chiaki said yawning and walked off.

She sure is a weird one... Now all Izuru had to do was find Peko. Who was probably in her cottage or near Fuyuhiko. Izuru went to Peko’s cottage sure enough it was empty. Byakuya met up with Izuru near the exit.

“Didn’t find Fuyuhiko.” Byakuya said. “They must already have left.”

“We have to find them then… maybe the diner again?” Izuru suggested.

“Let’s not waste anytime.” Byakuya said as the two walked towards the diner.

…

I can’t believe this shit. I looked at the photos. Monokuma after the fucking game last night gave me a photo album. In it was my fucking dead sister and these other fuckers too. Hiyoko, Mikan, Mahiru, and Ibuki. Fucking son of a bitch it really was real.

“Fuck!” I hit the table. Peko had been with me ever since Monokuma woke me up. She hadn’t said anything.

She had met me in my cottage and we went to the diner together to look at the photos. I looked at Peko. She was thinking about what to do no doubt. But to my horror she had that face. The same face she had right before she fucking slices someone. 

Shit I didn’t want her to die...

“Don’t you fucking dare!” I yelled at Peko.

It seemed to take her off guard. I had yelled at her before because of my personality, but not like this… my voice was practically breaking with fear, anger, and sorrow. It was now or never if I didn’t get Peko to stop I already knew that someone was gonna end up dead.

“Don’t fucking kill anyone Peko!” I clenched my fist trying to fight back tears. Fuck I’m so pathetic.

“Young master, I know how much you hate Mahiru-” Peko tried to reason before I cut her off.

“Fucking shut up! I don’t give a shit anymore! I am not gonna lose you too over that bitch!” I couldn’t hold back anymore. This was too much. My sis was dead and now my childhood friend was threatening a murder suicide. 

“My role is a tool. My only purpose is to serve you.” Peko said apathetically. That’s when it hit me.

Was that really how she felt? Fuck was I that much of a piece of shit that I made my childhood friend think like that. Fuck fuck fuck…. 

“Peko! No you’re not a fucking tool to me! I don’t want a tool, I want you Peko…” 

Peko was taken aback. Catching my breath I continued.

“You’ve been there for me since my birth! Why the fuck would I ever think of you like that!” I cried, nothing was stopping me now. 

Fuck the Yakuza... fuck what they wanted me to be. This is between me and Peko. “You are not gonna fucking die! Not in this fucked up killing game not after it!”

“Y-young master!” Peko said. I think I got through to her, but shit I didn’t mean to make her cry. She ran over and hugged me.

“Please don’t… don’t leave me, Peko” I said trying to choke back my tears.

…

Outside the diner Izuru and Byakuta heard everything. They didn’t enter, they merely listened, and after Fuyuhiko and Peko had their heart to heart they both left in silence.

“It seems they don’t require our help.” Byakuya said to Izuru as they crossed the bridge.

“The situation has fixed itself it seems.” Izuru commented. “We should check on Mahiru and Chiaki then.”

…

When Chiaki found Mahiru she was still upset about last night. She had also gotten a copy of the photos proving that the events were real. Hiyoko stood next to Mahiru not knowing what to say.

“Hey… Chiaki,” Mahiru said. Her gaze not leaving the photo of Fuyuhiko’s dead sister.

This was gonna be hard... like final level hard. Chikai started by asking a simple question, “You regret it don’t you?”

“I… I can’t believe I really said that. Even if she had been rude to me and my friends… did she really deserve death?” Mahiru sighed. “I don’t know what Fuyuhiko’s sister did, or how much that friend meant to me...”

“Don’t worry.” Chiaki said, putting a hand on Mahiru’s shoulder. Then gave a reassuring smile. “If you feel guilty about it now then it proves that you aren’t that same person. Let’s forget about the past we can’t control.”

“That's right big sis!” Hiyoko cheered, trying to help.

“But the whole situation has got me really worried. What if Fuyuhiko seeks revenge?” Mahiru asked, fear lingering in her voice.

“Izuru is handling it and I am sure he’ll get it done in no time.”

“Hehe… you really like to praise him don’t you? Do you happen to like him?” Mahiru jokes.

Chiaki blushed, “Enough of that. Are you gonna come to swim with us? Peko still isn’t gonna come so you are welcome.”

“I’d love to thank you, Chiaki!” Mahiru smiled as the two left Mahiru’s cottage.

…

Izuru and Byakuya saw Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Chiaki walking together and laughing. They instantly knew that Chiaki had pulled through.

“Fuyuhiko and Peko won’t be a problem.” Izuru blanky said.

“Thanks.” Mahiru said, giving a smile.

…

Behind the screen Junko watched. “Hehehe… they don’t even know what's gonna hit them!” Junko couldn’t contain her laughter. She hysterically laughed at the screen as the students all faces with hope and joy were soon to be crushed! Like a bug under her foot! “Izuru can’t save you all now!”

…

Izuru went to get Nagito’s breakfast, and he entered the hospital. It was his turn to be guard now. In the hospital Nekomaru had been assigned to check up on Nagito at night. Everything had been reported as fine. Izuru entered the room and there sat Nagito still tied up. The curtains had been removed, letting the light fill the room.

“You know you really made it hard for me to even eat those snacks you left. Like you didn’t even open them. I had to tear them open myself and eat with no hands. But luckily I didn’t spill anything.” Nagito said.

Izuru walked over and collected the trash Nagito had left. He then set the breakfast he had got him next to him.

“Wow buttered toast… you shouldn’t have.” Nagito said.

Nagito had been additionally chained to the corner of the room by his foot. It wasn’t long enough for him to get to the door or the window where he could potentially escape from. Izuru had nothing better to do but watch him for a while. Izuru searched up and down the room looking for anything that Nagito had tampered with or could escape with. Izuru found nothing.

“I see you haven’t left yet could it be you’re after me?” Nagito said he curled his finger and put it under his chin. Like he was thinking really hard.

“Stop talking.” Izuru snapped.

“Oh am I getting on your nerves I’m sorry. Someone so worthless as me shouldn’t try to bother you.” Nagito said solemnly while holding his head down in shame.

Izuru left the room after his inspection was complete. Later he would have to report that Nagito was fine. After his check up with Nagito he didn’t really have anywhere to go. 

So Izuru went around to explore the islands. He hadn’t gotten the time to actually look at all the locations. As he walked around the islands the places got weirder and weirder. Amusement parks to military bases and even a warehouse. From what Izuru could tell barely anyone had been over to the amusement parks and military base. They had all been focused on the small communal islands, and spent most of their time talking to each other. Maybe they just had no need to go to such places?

“There you are Izuru!” Mahiru said, annoyed.

Izuru turned around. She was in a swimming suit. “What happened?” Izuru asked. Maybe something happened between Mahiru and Fuyuhiko.

“Nothing bad, calm down. It's just there are some people trying to crash our party.” Mahiru said.

Izuru was slightly annoyed that he had to come all the way out here to babysit the girls beach party. When Izuru arrived at the Diner there sat in the back Teruteru and Kazuichi. Apparently Kazuichi had gotten Teruteru to help him. Izuru walked to the both of them and pulled them out of the diner by their ears.

“Ayyy stop! That really hurts!” Kazuichi pleaded.

“I didn’t know you were so forceful, Izuru.” Teruteru said while blushing.

Izuru threw them out of the party and retired for the night.

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

Izuru woke up again. It was the day that Ibuki was gonna play a song for the whole group. After the group meeting they were gonna go and set everything up so they could play the song at night. Izuru prepared like any other day and waited for everyone to make it to the meeting.

“Is everyone here?” Byakuya asked.

“Yes even Peko and Fuyuhiko came this time.” Chiaki said with amazement.

“Yeah yeah I finally showed my face.” Fuyuhiko said.

“...” Mahiru was silent. The tension between the two was palpable. But the only important thing was that they weren’t attacking each other.

“Fuyuhiko, are you ok?” Byakuya asked.

“Tsk yeah I’m fine.” Fuyuhiko spat out.

“Go on Mahiru...” Chiaki whispered. “Just like we practiced.”

Mahiru took a deep breath in and walked to Fuyuhiko. “Listen... I’m sorry.” She began. “I don’t know how much your sister meant to you… I-I don’t think she deserved to die. I know this isn’t a good excuse but… I’m sorry ok?” After she was finished she took a step back from Fuyuhiko.

“...” Fuyuhiko didn’t say anything, he didn’t even make eye contact with Mahiru. The tension had only risen since Mahiru’s apology which seemed to put Fuyuhiko on the spot. Until he spoke, “Yeah I know. This stupid shit was probably what Monokuma was gonna use to get us to kill eachother again. I can’t forgive you for what you have done, but I am not gonna fucking play into Monokuma’s game.”

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Yes, and while we are on the topic of confession there is something I want to tell you all.” Byakuya said. “I am not Byakuya Togami… I am the Ultimate Imposter.”

Everyone went silent. As Byakuya continued.

“I have decided I am done lying. It is in my nature to do so, but now I am done. I refuse to lie through my teeth. I wish to be my own persona again. Not a reflection of someone else.” Byakuya continued.

“Wow… I didn’t know you were holding all that in.” Ibuki said.

“Oh so we’re telling all our darkest secrets?” Teruteru said. “Well it just so happens that Pkeo wears a black thong!”

“Gah!” Peko gasped. ‘What the how... did you...?”

“Peko! Shhh, and you shut the fuck up!” Fuyuhiko was red like a tomato. However it wasn’t red from solely anger.

…

Junko could only feel disgust. They were still acting all buddy buddy and friends. Soon just you wait a dark disease will spread across you all and no one will be able to save you. Pupupupu

...

After everyone was done they all went into their separate groups and began out their days. Izuru followed Ibuki to the Music Venue. In there they practice the songs they were gonna play.

“Hey Izi are you excited for tonight’s performance?” Ibuki asked.

“No, however I think it has come at an opportune time. A way to lift people’s spirits after Monokuma’s game.” Izuru coldy said.

“Jeez quit being such a tsundere Izuru! Anyways let's get everything set up and then meet back here at night kay?” Ibuki said.

After everything was set up Izuru left. He went to check on Nagito again and everything was fine. Izuru ignored all the attempts at conversation Nagito made. After that Izuru went to talk with Chiaki again.

“Hello Chiaki.” Izuru said.

“Hey Izuru.” Chiaki greeted back. “Say do you wanna go somewhere? There has been a place I wanted to visit recently.”

“Sure.” Izuru said.

They went to the Electronics Ave. Where Chiaki talked about all the different types of electronics they had. It seemed that she was in her element here.

“You know there are so many genres of video games. Like some simple and some that take entire teams to produce. Then of course there are cooperative, competitive, and even games with an in between to them.”

“...” Izuru listened to Chiaki go on and on about the genres of video games.

“But there was always a genre of video game I was never good at...” Chiaki admitted.

“What genre is that?” Izuru asked.

Chiaki pulled her hoodie over her head and then replied “I’m... I... I’m not telling.”

It seems she was embarrassed from what Izuru could tell. “Don’t worry you don’t have to be good at everything.”

“No it's not that.” Chiaki said. “I don’t care if I am good at everything. That sounds like it would be boring.”

“...” Izuru knew that he shouldn’t press anymore and left it at that.

“Do you have any hobbies Izuru?” Chiaki asked.

“No, not particularly.” Izuru said.

“Oh I see then you want to play games with me from today on?” She asked as she smiled at Izuru.

“I have nothing better to do.” Izuru said, agreeing.

“Yay!” Chiaki cheered. Then yawned. Izuru shook his head slightly at her mannerism. She was really a strange one.

After that Izuru waited for the concert that Ibuki had set up to start. Everyone had arrived except the usual two Peko and Fuyuhiko. Mikan had even dragged Nagito over to hear the music.

“So Ibuki wanted to sing us a song to get our hopes up?” Byakuya asked.

“Yes Ibuki saw how down and serious everyone had become. So Ibuki and Izi made you all a song to cheer you up. The song is _Let my feelings reach you!_ ”

Ibuki and Izuru went on stage taking their respective instruments. Then they played the song Ibuki had written. The rest of the students didn’t know what to say. Izuru continued drumming as Ibuki became more and more energized front the song. When it ended the students had various looks of shock on their faces. The song was definitely not what they had expected. It had several questionable lyrics. 

But good thing Ibuki and Izuru had written a second song together. Izuru was able to censor the song, or rather use different words to describe the feelings Ibuki had been feeling at the time of making it.

“This song may it fill you all with hope!” Nagito said in the background.

“Didn’t your band break up after creative differences?” Chiaki asked.

“There is actually one more we had both worked on, but Ibuki insisted we still use the song she had already written first. As a welcoming gift?”

“Yay go again.” Hiyoko cheered.

“Really you actually liked that song?” Mahiru asked.

“Yeah Ibuki made it for us so I have to like it!” Hiyoko cheered again.

“Again really?” Gundham hissed while stroking his hamsters.

“Well if Izuru helped maybe it wasn’t so bad?” Kazuichi said. Preparing himself as if he was going to be hit.

“In that case bring up the next one Izi!” Ibuki said.

“Everybody cover your ears! Nekomaru, help me I don’t think I can block out all the sound alone!” Akane said.

Izuru began to drum as the next song played. The next song wasn’t as violent as the one Ibuki had made. The song was oddly soothing but had some points of fiery passion mixed in. And it seemed to improve everybody's mood. Finally the song finished and everyone started to clap but Nagito because of his tied hands. When the song finished Izuru noticed Fuyuhiko and Peko had showed up. He looked at them before they left without saying a word.

“Yay! Big Bro Izuru! And Ibuki!” Hiyoko cheered again.

“What a surprise.” Nagito said from his binds.

“I liked the song.” Chiaki said smiling.

“This soothing noise has set my dark devas of destruction to a peaceful slumber.” Gundham said holding his 4 sleeping hamsters in his hands.

“That was real hip!” Sonia said while pumping her fist up.

“Good job Ibuki and Izuru.” Kazuichi and Teruteru said in union. Nekomaru and Akane nodded in agreement.

After that the concert ends and almost everyone goes back to their cottages to sleep. Except Izuru, Nagito, and Mikan. Izuru ends up helping Mikan drag Nagito back to the hospital where he is being kept. After that Izuru goes back to his cottage and sleeps.

…

“So that guy… what can’t he really do?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“I don’t know, but there is something off with him.” Peko said.

“He can punch a rocket, make a plan to save all our asses, cook, and apparently drum too… Hmmm what do all those have in common? What could his talent really be?” Fuyuhiko asked again knowing there was no answer. “Who is Izuru Kamkura?”

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

Izuru woke up and felt sick. He checked his forehead. Fever? As he got up his fist suddenly slammed into the bed frame, and a wooden crunch could be heard. He looked to see that he had created a hole in the wooden frame. He got up and left the cottage. As he walked around, he realized the problem. He had some sort of muscle spasm, and high fever. Was it even safe for him to be around people? He needed to find Mikan. Most likely she was at the meeting. 

When he arrived there he noticed several problems. Byakuya was there but he was exercising? Izuru approached to talk with him, but all that came out of Izuru’s mouth was a guttural almost metallic sound.

“Good morning, Izuru I have planned to go fasting until this killing game is over.” Byakuya said, smirking to himself. 

Izuru checked quickly for a fever. Then he retracted his hand and stepped away from Byakuya. A sudden muscle spasm came over him again as he suddenly kicked a chair over. Sure enough they both had an illness. And it was making both of them act up.

“Good morning-” Mahiru began. Before Izuru involuntarily slammed his hand into the corner of a table breaking the corner off. “W-what the?” Mahiru said, startled at Izuru’s sudden outburst.

“Don’t mind him,” Byakuya began while doing another rep of jumping jacks, “instead come and exercise with me.”

“...” Mahiru was at a loss for words. She left to get the others.

Izuru tried to eat some breakfast before Mikan came to put them in the hospital. When he had finished he had broken the plate, the glass cup, and 2 forks. He was a real danger to even himself. When the others arrived they were horrified by what they saw. Izuru had just finished pulling a chair apart while Byakuya was now doing mountain climbers.

“What... what the fuck?” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

“Check for a f-f-fever.” Mikan said as she pushed Nekomaru forward.

As Nekomaru checked Izuru and Byakuya. “Yep they’re hotter than a Sauna.”

“Could it be they were really beasts sent from the underworld?” Gundham asked.

“N-no Akane has the same f-fever as them. Nekomaru go wash your hands now.” Mikan commanded though her voice was still soft.

Nekomaru left to do what Mikan said. “So what do we do with them?” Akane asked.

“We… we should quarantine them right?” Mahiru asked.

“Y-yes!” Mikan said. She stuttered as Izuru’s fist slammed into the table again.

“Oh are we going for a jog now.” Byakuya asked.

“Yes, r-race you to the hospital.” Mikan said.

With that Byakuya bolted out of the Hotel. Izuru walked towards the hospital occasionally lashing out at the air. At the hospital Izuru was put into a straight jacket and locked in a room. Izuru thought about what had happened. This was probably the work of Monokuma. It seems they have finally been outmaneuvered. Monokuma had taken both Byakuya and Izuru out. Byakuya was too focused on exercise to try and stop the next murder. Izuru in turn had been turned into a monster…

His sudden muscle spasms coupled with his inability to speak anymore. He could see the same fear in everyone’s eyes, it was the same on the first day. Was he really a monster?

Izuru was kept in a separate room alone and had to be fed by Mikan... it was humiliating and embarrassing. Though Mikan seemed to be enjoying it. Izuru would spend the entire day sitting in the middle of the room motionless. Only opening his eyes when someone entered the room. Occasionally Mikan would tell him news. 

Izuru slept for the night.

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

The door opened and Izuru opened his eyes to Mikan again...

“More people ended up getting infected… Kazuichi, Gundham, and Hiyoko.”

Mikan fed him, and then left to take care of the other patients.

Izuru closed his eyes again.

Was he a...

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

The door opened and Izuru opened his eyes to Mikan again...

“I don’t know if we can help them.” Mikan admitted. “No one is getting better, they are only getting worse.”

Mikan was working overtime trying to help them all. However no one was showing any signs of improvement. Mikan was quite literally trying to save a sinking ship. All Izuru could do now was watch…

Mikan entered the room with the typical food and fed him. She did that two more times but nothing was said every time.

Izuru closed his eyes again.

...Monster?

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

The door opened and Izuru opened his eyes to Mikan again…

“I know you can’t speak, but are you doing ok? You have been locked in this room for a couple days. That kind of thing makes people go crazy...” Mikan slowly stopped talking.

“...” Izuru stared at her from his seated position in the middle of the room.

“I hope you are doing ok… hey after all this is over I’ll take you on a walk so you can get some fresh air. I know that everyone will be just fine. It's only a matter of time.” Mikan said gleefully pressing her hands together. “It's a promise from you to me!” She giggled.

She was hoping against all odds that everyone was gonna be ok. “...” Izuru stared.

Thinking about what to do Izuru knew that there was nothing. A murder would happen and it was impossible for anyone to stop it. It was over, Monokuma had finally won. The only thing Izuru could do was count the bodies after the fallout…

Finally when Izuru’s third meal was supposed to come. No one came… the door never opened. Izuru waited and waited. Mikan was missing.

There was a bell sound but this one was different. “A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!” Monokuma cheered. “Finally one of you bastards kicked the bucket. For this investigation I will be curing the Despair Disease everyone is free to leave.”

Izuru stood up and left the hospital. It was night.

“Oh god...” Kazuichi said as he came out of one of the hospital rooms.

Kazuichi and Byakuya helped Izuru out of his straight jacket.

“This night is going to be rough.” Byakuya said sorrowfully. “Let's get moving.” He had lost some weight no doubtedly from the despair disease.

Walking to Jabberwock island… Izuru knew something was wrong, the scent of blood in the air as Izuru approached there. 

There he found it, the body of Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Nurse. Everyone stopped moving when they saw her sprawled out body. She had died face down a clean and precise cut to the back of her neck. Most likely it had severed her spine killing her instantly.

“Ahhhh!” Kazuichi screamed.

“M-Mikan!?” Byakuya screamed.

Then to everyone’s collective horror. “A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!”

“Wait there were two bodies? Who else did we lose!?” Byakuya said, biting his nails. “Izuru, find the second body!” He commanded.

Izuru ran towards the cottages. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other patients running towards Mikan’s corpse. 

Izuru ran as fast as he could. His feet slammed into the bridge's wood.

Near the cottages he found a broken drum and a blood trail…? 

He followed the blood trail…

It led off the main road off to an obscure location with no landmarks...

As he followed the blood trail he found the body of Ibuki Mioda, Ultimate Musician...

She had died about 600 meters from the dums and blood spill’s location. There was a knife next to her body and a small pool of blood was around her body. Her face was pale devoid of color. It seemed she had died from blood loss…

But something was wrong if this had been the body that the others had discovered… then where were they? Izuru realized what this meant…

3 Bodies...

But how many Blackened...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I imagine Izuru drumming: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UYgORr5Qhg


	7. Tragedy

Izuru looked at Ibuki’s corpse. It had only been a couple days before, when Ibuki and Izuru had a concert to cheer everybodies spirits after the second motive. Then the despair disease happened and ever since he never got to talk to her again.

Now here was her body. She had a single stab wound to her lower abdomen. A bloodied knife lay not so far from her. Her eyes were closed most likely indicating she passed out from blood loss and died in her sleep. She was slumped on her side. Izuru would begin his investigation.

Ibuki’s wound… the Knife went in upside down?

\- Unusual wound added to Izuru’s Truth Bullets -

Ibuki’s hands have cuts…

\- Ibuki’s Hand cuts added to Izuru’s Truth Bullets -

The knife it was? Wait, Izuru had seen this one in fact this morning too. Mikan had used it to cut a loaf of bread and feed him with.

\- Hospital Knife added to Izuru’s Truth Bullets -

Ibuki had run a long distance to get where she was too. Was she chased?

\- Ibuki ran added to Izuru’s Truth Bullets -

But what was she doing out there? Much less how had her body gotten this far and the murder weapon too?

“Oh did I mention the student handbook?” Monokuma giggled from behind Izuru. “They have valuable information in them.”

Izuru checked the student handbook. It only displayed the two Victims that had already been found. Mikan and…

…

In the Hotel Restaurant Mahiru, Chiaki, and Teruteru had gathered around Nekomaru Nidai’s body. The panic and pain that had come from finding his body had already passed. No one knew what to do.

Chiaki looked at his body. A single stab to the heart. There were no signs of a struggle. His eyes were closed, and a smile on his face. Had he accepted his fate?

\- No struggle added to Chiaki’s Truth Bullets -

\- Pierced Heart added to Chiaki’s Truth Bullets -

A shocked gasp could be heard behind Chiaki. She turned to see Sonia, and she was in her underwear. Peko and Fuyuhiko were there too. They looked at Nekomaru’s body with nervous faces.

“Sonia?” Chiaki asked.

“I came as fast as I could! I was going to sleep when I heard the body announcement I ran to the Hotel.” Sonia said. “So someone really… Nekomaru?” Sonia could barely make out her words, her head was glued to the floor.

“Huh what's this?” Teruteru asked.

“Did you find something?” Mahiru asked.

Chiaki went over to what Teruteru had pointed out.

“You see this knife is in the wrong part of the knife block.” Teruteru pointed out.

Chiaki pulled out the knife and it was wet? Had someone washed it recently?

\- Cleaned Knife added to Chiaki’s Truth Bullets -

There still was another body out there… please Izuru wherever you are, be safe.

…

...Nekomaru Izuru finished. He should try to find them. The Handbook only said how the victims were killed it said nothing important about the time of deaths. Izuru returned to the broken drum…

It wasn’t broken, the batter head had been meticulously removed…

\- Drum added to Izuru’s Truth Bullets -

…

Apparently Usami had untied Nagito and now he was walking around inspecting Mikan’s body. No one could stop him. They didn't like him or want to work with him, but they were all in the same boat now.

Akane had barely talked ever since she opened the handbook to see Nekomaru had died. It looks like Nekomaru really meant something to her. Byakuya couldn’t help but feel for her. Friendship really meant a lot to him personally he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose a friend. Because he had barely been able to gain one. But there was no time to grieve, everybody needed him now.

Byakuya inspected Mikan’s corpse. Single slash to the back of her neck… she was taken by surprise. The object that did this severed her spine killing her instantly.

\- Mikan ambushed added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets -

\- Instant Death added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets -

As he continued to look around he saw something else, a bag full of medical supplies… The hospital had been recently low on certain things…

\- Medical Supplies added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets -

Additionally there were bloody footsteps going towards the Cottages. It hadn’t been Izuru’s, they had been there the whole time.

\- Bloody footsteps added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets -

“You know what since you all kept me waiting… I have decided times up! Report to Monokuma Rock asap” Monokuma said through the monitors.

“What!? But we barely got here!?” Hiyoko said distraught.

“Yeah what the hell! We don’t know who killed who!” Kazuichi yelled at the monitor.

There was no word to describe the feelings that went through the students at that moment. It was a sort of dread, anxiety, and an everlasting fear of not finding out the Blacken's identity.

…

Izuru heard the announcement… it seems that they have found all the evidence. Now all they had to do was pool that knowledge and find the killer. Monokuma was really trying to make this case hard by barely giving information on the student handbooks, and barely any time on the investigation. Was that his fault?

Let's go over what we know: Mikan was attacked and killed at Jabberwock island. Ibuki had died on her way to the cottages. The third Victim was Nekomaru who died in the Hotel. Who could the killers be?

…

When Chiaki heard Monokuma’s announcement it was like a slap in the face.

“Uhhh we’re already done?” Teruteru asked nervously, fixing his hair.

“We- we have barely even found the body though?” Sonia said in disbelief. “And I don’t even have the opportunity to change back into my clothes...”

“Too bad so sad go to Monokuma Rock now!” Monokuma yelled at them from the Hotel Lobby.

…

Byakuya, Kazuichi, Akane, Gundham, Hiyoko, and Nagito were the first there to Monokuma Rock. They waited for the others to arrive. Izuru was the first one they saw.

“Izuru there you are! So you checked Nekomaru’s body, yes?” Byakuya asked.

“No, Ibuki is dead too. I was the only one to find her body.” Izuru emotionlessly stated.

“Ibuki!?” Kazuichi screamed. “Wait that means three people died!?”

“Could it mean that there are multiple Blackened?” Byakuya inquired.

“I thought so too.” Izuru said.

Fuyuhiko, Peko, Chiaki, Sonia, Teruteru, and Mahiru were the rest to arrive no doubt they had stumbled across Mikans body on the way to Monokuma Rock.

“We lost two?” Fuyuhiko spoke solemnly.

“Three.” Byakuya bitterly answered.

“What?” Peko asked.

“Ibuki.” Izuru coldly answered.

“Sonia why are you in your underwear?” Kazuichi asked, but his voice was far from excited.

“I was trying to sleep. Then when a body was found I came running as fast as I could. I went to knock on all the cottages. Only Peko and Fuyuhiko were in their cottages.”

“So you finally all came! Pupupupu this class trial is gonna be an interesting one.” Monokuma laughed to himself.

“Shut up you bastard!” Fuyuhiko yelled at Monokuma.

“I know I can’t wait for the big reveal!” Monokuma said in anticipation. “Now where was that button...”

As Monokuma said that the ground began to rumble as an escalator came from one of the distant statues of Monokuma’s mouth.

“So this is really happening?” Sonia asked.

“It seems so.” Kazuichi said, barely any energy in his voice.

Everyone went up the escalator without a sound. In the rock they entered the trial room.

They arrive in the trial room… one thing could be made certain. Someone was not leaving this trial room alive.

13 students...

3 Bodies...

??? Blackened

\- Class Trial Begin -

Byakuya: “Before we begin we should establish which body we would like to discuss first...” 

Kazuichi: “I think we should discuss Mikan’s body first!”

Mahiru: “What about Nekomaru’s body?”

Izuru: “If we want to make any progress then we must choose one.”

Mahiru: “Fine let's start with Mikan’s body. Since we were not there, tell us what happened.”

Byakuya: “We heard the body announcement and on our way to the Hotel...”

Byakuya: “Is where we found the body. Jabberwock Park...”

Fuyuhiko: “Yeah, we saw her body too. Poor Mikan Never saw what hit her.”

I agree, Mikan ambushed; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Byakuya: “Based on the wound the killer would have had to attack her from behind...”

Byakuya: “That or the weapon was concealed...”

Hiyoko: “So… Mikan after being hit started to bleed out?”

No that’s wrong! Instant Death; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Byakuya: “No that’s wrong! Based on the wound Mikan’s spine was severed her death was instantaneous.”

Fuyuhiko: “Ok, but why was she out there?”

Akane: “Maybe she was out for a walk?”

Fuyuhiko: “Is that really true wasn’t she carrying something with her it would be weird to go walking with that.”

I agree! Medical Supplies; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Byakuya: “It was most likely Mikan was carrying back those medical supplies because the hospital was low...”

Peko: “So does that mean that whoever was out last night is Mikan’s killer?”

No that’s wrong! Bloody Footsteps; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Byakuya: “Based on the scene of the crime the bloody footsteps from Mikan’s body were going towards the Cottage.”

Byakuya: “This means two things...”

Byakuya: “Mikan’s killer came from the Hospital. And the killer went to the cottages.”

gundham: “So the vile wretch, Mikan’s killer, is...”

Gundham: “Chiaki, Mahiru, Sonia, Teruteru, Peko, or Fuyuhiko...”

Fuyuhiko: “Hey, I didn’t do shit!”

Peko: “Calm down.”

Kazuichi: “Hey, Peko where were you?”

Peko: “I saw this coming based on the wounds I would be the most likely candidate for Mikan’s Killer...”

Fuyuhiko: “Hey leave her out of this sharky!”

Peko: “Most of us were in our cottages… so no one on the island has an alibi for Nekomaru’s Death.”

Peko: “But I will warn you if we get this wrong we will all share a similar fate… Even the Extra Blacken in this room...”

Fuyuhiko: “What are the chances that someone messed with Mikan’s body to make it look like the killer came to the cottages?”

Fuyuhiko: “Like they rotated the body?”

Byakuya: “Impossible Mikan’s blood pool proves that her body wasn’t moved at all.”

Fuyuhiko: “what if the footprints were a decoy?”

Izuru: “Additionally impossible. The footsteps went to the bridge if the killer killed Mikan and faked going to the bridge then ran all the way back to the Hospital they would have been seen.”

Fuyuhiko: “No that's assuming when the people died.”

Fuyuhiko: “According to the Handbooks we don’t know when they were killed!”

Fuyuhiko: “The killer could have had enough time!”

Kazuichi: “Well is the killer at the Hospital or the Cottages?”

Sonia: “Let’s get everyone’s locations.”

Izuru: “Mahiru, Chiaki, Sonia, Peko, Teruteru, and Fuyuhiko were all at the cottages.”

Izuru: “Me, Byakuya, Kazuichi, Hiyoko, Akane, and Nagito were at the Hospital.”

Teruteru: “Wait I would like to say something.”

Mahiru: “Well speak up then.”

Teruteru: “Ibuki was at the cottages...”

Kazuichi: “Ok that makes sense considering where she died...”

Teruteru: “No no let me finish...”

Teruteru: “I saw her and she was behaving erratically. When I checked her forehead like Mikan told us all to...”

Teruteru: “Ibuki was sick!”

Teruteru: “So I told her to go to the Hospital!”

Izuru: That could only mean that Mikan’s killer is…

Select Someone

Izuru: “Ibuki Mioda… that’s Mikan’s killer.”

Kazuichi: “What!? You’re saying that one of the Blackened is already dead?”

Kazuichi: “But how does that make sense?”

Kazuichi: “Do we even have any proof that Ibuki went to the Hospital in the first place?”

Izuru: “We do in fact...”

Izuru: “Teruteru was Ibuki carrying a drum around when you found her?”

Teruteru: “No why?”

\- Drum taken after Hospital added to Izuru’s truth bullets -

Izuru: “So what did Ibuki do after you told her to go to the Hospital?”

Teruteru: “She went… like saluted me and then said ‘Yes sir on the way!’ Then she ended up  
dying.”

\- Ibuki had the Despair Disease added to Everyone’s Truth Bullets -

Teruteru: “Does that mean that she died minutes after I told her to go?”

No that’s wrong! Drum taken after Hospital; Izuru’s Truth Bullets!

Izuru: “What proves that she left the first island safely is this...”

Peko: “A drum?”

Izuru: “When I found Ibuki’s body she had an open drum...”

Kazuichi: “Ok so how does that prove she didn’t die after Teruteru told her to leave or how she is the killer?”

Izuru: “Only Ibuki and I knew how to remove a batter head from a drum, because I was the one that showed her.”

Izuru: “The drums were last left at the Music Venue.”

Izuru: “So Ibuki had to have left the first island safely...”

Izuru: “Additionally… was Mikan really ambushed?”

Byakuya: “What?”

Izuru: “If Ibuki went to the Hospital then the Music Venue, most likely she would have crossed paths with Mikan.”

Kazuichi: “Yeah but that's if... like Fuyuhiko said we don’t know what time the people died.”

Kazuichi: “Also the drum only proves that Ibuki went to the Music Venue”

Izuru: “What if I have definitive proof Ibuki had to have been at the Hospital”

Byakuya: “Let's hear it.”

I agree! Ibukui had the Despair Disease; Chiaki’s Truth Bullet!

Chiaki: “I can prove it too… based on what Mikan told us about the Despair Disease it caused people to react the opposite of what they usually do...”

Izuru: “Ibuki was an eccentric person who did what she wanted, the opposite of that...”

Chiaki: “Is exactly what Teruteru described her as being like.”

Sonia: “So Ibuki was only able to take orders then?”

Izuru: “That is most likely the case...”

Izuru: “Considering that... Ibuki would have had no choice but to go to the Hospital...”

Fuyuhiko: “But then how did Ibuki get to the Music Venue after? And how is she Mikan’s killer?”

Fuyuhiko: “If you know something then show us!”

Present Evidence! Hospital Knife; Izuru’s Truth Bullet!

Izuru: “Ibuki additionally had this...”

Fuyuhiko: “A knife?"

Izuru: "It came from the Hospital. I would know because Mikan used it to cut bread."

Fuyuhiko: "Well how do we know that she had it?”

Present Evidence! Unusual Wound; Izuru’s Truth Bullet!

Izuru: “Based on the wound that Ibuki suffered from being stabbed...”

Izuru: “The knife was turned on her...”

Fuyuhiko: “What?”

Izuru: “See how the wound is larger at this part? That's the spine of the knife… meaning that Ibuki was stabbed with the knife upside down.”

Present Evidence! Ibuki’s Hand Cuts; Izuru’s Truth Bullet!

Izuru: “Additionally she had cuts on her hands meaning that most likely in the struggle she grabbed the knife as she was stabbed.”

Izuru: “That proves that Ibuki had the Hospital Knife”

Kazuichi: “But then if she had the murder weapons how did she conceal it?”

Present Evidence! Drum; Izuru’s Truth Bullet!

Izuru: “It's simple she hid the knife in the drum...”

Byakuya: “So that means that Mikan possibly could have not been ambushed...”

Byakuya: “Instead Ibuki walked up to Mikan with the Drum. Then took out the knife and slashed her when she wasn’t looking.”

Present Evidence! Ibuki ran; Izuru’s Truth Bullet!

Izuru: “Additionally my final evidence piece concerning Ibuki is that she ran after the knife was turned on her.”

Izuru: “But most likely she was chasing someone...”

Nagito: “But how would you know that she chased her killer?”

Izuru: “It’s simple because of you...”

Nagito: “Me!?”

Everybody stared at Izuru who had made a strange claim.

Izuru: “If Ibuki went to the hospital and just so happened to pass by your room...”

Izuru: “You could have told her to come in...”

Nagito: “Oh really and how do we not know that you're the killer Izuru?”

Nagito: “After all you were the only one to find Ibuki’s body...”

Nagito: “So anything you say could be entirely false...”

The courtroom went silent.

Izuru: “... I see that is your aim.”

Byakuya: “Izuru couldn’t have killed them”

Nagito: “Maybe not Mikan... ”

Nagito: “But what about Ibuki, he was the only one to find her...”

Nagito: “Is he really trust worthy?”

The courtroom remained silent. It is very possible that Izuru killed Ibuki at the last moment to get off the island. The room was split in half.

“Oh is that a split opinion? Pupupu looks like it's time for a scrum debate!”

The Podiums began to lift… There stood each side who believed their own opinion was correct...

(7) Team 1: Izuru Could have Killed Ibuki  
Nagito  
Kazuichi  
Peko  
Fuyuhiko  
Gundham  
Teruteru  
Akane

(6) Team 2: Izuru Couldn’t have Killed Ibuki  
Izuru  
Chiaki  
Hiyoko  
Ultimate Imposter  
Sonia  
Mahiru

Nagito: “Izuru was the only one to see Ibuki’s body. How do we know he didn’t fake the evidence?”

Evidence

Chiaki: “Izuru didn’t lie about the blood trail and the open drum. On the way to Monokuma rock everyone saw those.”

Kazuichi: “At the Hospital… Izuru could have called Ibuki too”

Called

Hiyoko: “Ppppf were you even paying attention Big Bro Izuru couldn’t talk!”

Gundham: “The duel eyed devil is very capable of violence it would not be so far fetched to say he could kill.”

Capable of Violence

Byakuya: “Everyone here is capable of violence! Besides like Fuyuhiko said we don't know when Ibuki was killed. We can't definitively say that Izuru did kill her.”

Peko: “Izuru could have killed Ibuki when everyone was separated. We don't know where she was after the Hospital. All we know is a drum and blood trail was on the scene of the crime.”

Blood Trail

Izuru: “If I intended to kill Ibuki she wouldn’t have been able to run...”

Izuru Could have >>>O<<< Izuru Couldn’t have

Nagito: “Okay... okay so Izuru couldn’t have killed Ibuki...”

Izuru: “Back to the matter at hand...”

Izuru: “You did call Ibuki didn’t you?”

Nagito: “Yeah… I told her to kill two people then she left.”

Fuyuhiko: “You fucking what?”

Everyone was speechless.

Teruteru: “In the name of hope?”

Nagito: “Well well looks like someone understands it.”

Kazuichi: “So that really means that...”

Kazuichi: “A Blackened killed another Blackened?”

Izuru: “It would seem so”

Kazuichi: “Wait what if there are still two Blackened and...”

Byakuya: “Let’s go over what we already know...”

Byakuya: “Tell 'em Izuru!”

Izuru: “It all happened when...”

Izuru: “Teruteru had confirmed that They had the Despair Disease. Teruteru then told them to go to the hospital...”

Izuru: “Their Disease was that they were obedient...”

Izuru: “After getting to the Hospital...”

Nagito: “With great luck I called out to Them.”

Izuru: “Nagito most likely didn’t know that They had the Despair Disease and had called for Them for an entirely different reason...”

Izuru: “After discovering what Nagito had. He told Them to kill two people...”

Izuru: “Planning out a fast way to kill...”

Izuru: “They grabbed a knife from the hospital...”

Izuru: “After that they went to the Music Venue...”

Izuru: “In there they most likely got a drum and took off the Batter Head just like I had shown them...”

Izuru: “After that they concealed the knife in the drum...”

Izuru: “They then returned to Jabberwock Park...”

Izuru: “Where Mikan was walking back to the Hospital with supplies...”

Izuru: “They then killed Mikan, who was unsuspecting of the concealed knife...”

Izuru: “However the bloodshed didn’t end there...”

Izuru: “They then went to the cottages unsuspectingly leaving behind bloodied footsteps...”

Izuru: “On their way to the Cottages...”

Izuru: “They most likely met someone...”

Izuru: “That someone managed to reverse the knife and stab Them with it...”

Izuru: “After that the person most likely ran...”

Izuru: “In which They gave chase...”

Izuru: “However They eventually lost too much blood to keep running...”

Izuru: “They then passed out and later died from blood loss...”

Izuru: “The killer is Ibuki Mioda”

Nagito: “Huh so you figured it out… I wonder what your talent is? I bet it is something wonderful!”

Kazuichi: “Shut up...”

Fuyuhiko: “Ditto you need to shut the fuck up before we make you.”

Chiaki: “Let’s move on to Nekomaru...”

Monokuma: “Yes I’ve been waiting for this part!”

Akane: “Yes lets...”

Mahiru: “Nekomaru was killed in the Hotel...”

Gundham: “For someone like him to go down I bet he put up a great fight...”

No that’s wrong! No Struggle; Chiaki’s Truth Bullet!

Chiaki: “There was no sign of any struggle, and Nekomaru had a rather peaceful face when he died...”

Gundham: “I see what could have caused him this death?”

Present Evidence! Pierced Heart; Chiaki’s Truth Bullet!

Chiaki: “Nekomaru died from a single stab wound to the heart...”

Gundham: “I see no mortal big or strong could have survived a broken heart...”

Akane: “I don’t care how Nekomaru died, let's just find the bastard!”

Chiaki: “Trust me this is all necessary”

Teruteru: “Could it be that he was stabbed by the cleaned knife?”

I agree! Cleaned Knife; Chiaki’s Truth Bullet!

Chiaki: “That checks out! The killer probably put the knife in the wrong part of the cutting block by mistake.”

Teruteru: “Yes I have to agree they were very sloppy...”

Chiaki: “But who could it be, it was one of us that was still on the island...”

Byakuya: “So it had to be Peko, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Teruteru, Mahiru, or Chiaki.”

Chiaki: “There is also the case of weather there still is another blackened still here.”

Fuyuhiko: “Yeah the one that killed Ibuki.”

Akane: “When we find out who they are, it's over!”

Peko: “But is there anything we can even go on?”

Peko: “Do we even have anymore evidence to who it could be”

Izuru thought and thought… there was only one person it could be that killed Nekomaru.

Select Someone

Izuru: “Sonia...”

She looked down to the floor in shame and guilt and then spoke, “So you have come to the truth...”

“S-Sonia!?” Kazuichi gasped.


	8. Monster

“S-Sonia!?” Kazuichi gasped.

“What!?” Byakuya asked, horrified.

“What! You killed Nekomaru!?” Akane asked angered and surprised.

“Ms. Sonia what are you talking about… This is some cruel joke isn’t it...?” Kazuichi asked, his voice cracking.

“Monokuma… gave me a motive. One that I couldn’t let slip by.” Sonia admitted.

“What was it!? Why did Nekomaru have to die!?” Akane screamed.

“Akane...” Sonia said sorrowfully.

“Pupupupu. I told her that if she killed someone I would reveal the mastermind! The person responsible for all your collective suffering! She didn’t even need to get away with it.” Monokuma cheered patting himself on the back

“That wasn’t all...” Sonia said her head was still glued to the ground. “Monokuma showed me Novoselic...”

“...” Everybody was shocked. No one knew what to say anymore…

“Monokuma said he would spare the Kingdom if I cooperate as well.” Sonia said. “However, I wasn’t the only one to hear this...”

Then it dawned on Izuru… Monokuma had used Sonia’s willingness to sacrifice herself for others. She already sacrificed a lot of herself being a Princess of Novoselic. Monokuma had used that against her by giving her a motive she couldn’t ignore.

“Nekomaru heard it as well, and that was when he approached me...”

Flashback:

> “I heard everything.” Nekomaru stated.
> 
> “Gah!” Sonia was taken aback, what was she to do!? She had been caught no one would trust her anymore.
> 
> “I think you should take the deal...” Nekomaru said while looking off to the side.
> 
> “What?” Sonia asked.
> 
> “I said take the deal!” Nekomaru yelled.
> 
> “Q-quite down!” Sonia said.
> 
> “Listen Sonia I don’t know you or what you have to do. But as a team manager I understand what it means to be a leader and even what parts of yourself you must sacrifice...” Nekomaru said, trying to connect.
> 
> “Nekomaru?” Sonia asked.
> 
> “I will tell you this Sonia. When I was born I was told I only had 20 years to live...” Nekomaru started.
> 
> Sonia couldn’t understand was he asking her to kill him!?
> 
> “I was born with a heart defect. Pretty severe at that. At the hospital there was always this boy that I would talk with. He would cheer on his baseball team, even though he couldn’t play. Then one day he died… he never got to see his team win. That's why I became a sports team manager, so I risked my life to get his team to win. But let me ask you something...” Nekomaru waited for Sonia to respond.
> 
> “What is it?” Sonia asked.
> 
> “How much does Novoselic mean to you?” Nekomaru pointed at Sonia.
> 
> “Novoselic is... everything to me! I would do anything for it! For my people!” Sonia said with passion filling her voice.
> 
> “I see you and I are one in the same...” Nekomaru said, looking Sonia in the eyes.
> 
> “...” Sonia understood what Nekomaru meant.
> 
> “To me the team means everything!” Nekomaru lightly shouted. “As long as you have friends behind your back you can do anything!”
> 
> “Is that why?” Sonia asked, not finishing her sentence.
> 
> “Yes, that is why you should kill me. This group of students is my team… if you can get the identity of the Mastermind. By killing one person, and not to mention save your own kingdom. Take my life! I know that after I die Akane and all the others they will be safe because of your actions Sonia!” Nekomaru said, finishing his sentence with the rest of his voice.
> 
> “If I kill you my kingdom and the mastermind… Then I would have saved Novosleic and my Friends? I always thought I had to choose between the two… that one day when I was done with my time in Hope’s Peak Academy I would have to return to my kingdom and leave my friends behind. Now I see we can save both!” Sonia yelled.
> 
> “That's the spirit!” Nekomaru screamed. “For everyone we care about! We can stop this killing game here!” Nekomaru started to laugh. It was his final hours on the planet after all. Death wasn’t something foreign to Nekomaru, he had lived with it ever since his birth. He wasn’t afraid to die. All Nekomaru feared was losing his precious friends.
> 
> “Akane... stay safe!” Nekomaru said smiling.

“And that's what happened, that is the whole truth.” Sonia said sorrow filling her voice.

“Sonia and Nekomaru… did all that for us?” Kazuichi said with tears filling his eyes.

“...” all the rage Akane had built up from Nekomaru’s death washed away. In the end Nekomaru died trying to save them all. It was too much for her. She started to cry.

“So... you didn’t betray us?” Gundham asked, his voice was distraught. When Gundham had heard that it was Sonia who killed Nekomaru. He thought that she had betrayed them all, that was his way of thinking… ‘anything that speaks will eventually betray you’. So why? Was he wrong?

“No in the end I didn’t care if I died. Because I knew that you would all be fine. And… that Novoselic would be too.” Sonia gave a sad smile. “But Izuru how did you know it was me?”

Thinking back Izuru knew because…

“Your dress has blood on it doesn’t it?” Izuru asked.

“Yes… it does, when Ibuki tried to attack me...” Sonia admitted.

“I see.” Izuru finished. “Why were you there?”

“In truth I didn’t know what I was doing. I switched out the knife I killed Nekomaru with for a cleaned one. Then I went to dispose of the knife. After I had disposed of it I would get Mikan to check Nekomaru and the class trial would begin… But Ibuki had already killed Mikan and I had walked into her.”

“But why did you try to find Mikan?” Izuru asked.

“Because the cleaned knife wasn’t as big as the knife I actually used. Mikan would have realised that. Making it harder to find me as the suspect, because without the murder weapon...” Sonia said. “I did not wish to die, because my kingdom still needs me… however now I have accepted my fate just like Nekomaru has done.”

“That doesn’t make any sense we would of found out without the murder weapon...” Gundham said.  
“I know… maybe I was just holding out a dim hope, but I did try to leave the island. By killing you all. For that I don’t deserve your remorse”

“No that’s wrong! Even if you did in the end you chose to reveal the truth. For that… Sonia thank you… But Ms. Sonia we could have found another way...” Kazuichi said, his voice breaking as tears fell from his eyes.

“Don’t cry Kazuichi, it's okay I lived a happy life thanks to you all.” Sonia said, giving Kazuichi a final reassuring smile.

“If you still wanted to live. Why admit now? Why help me who was trying to kill you in the end? You stood up for me in the debate.” Izuru asked.

“When I saw how easily you deducted Ibuki’s death with so little evidence to go off of. I knew it was only a matter of time until you found out.” Sonia said solemnly. “After realizing this I gave up any hope of me getting out.”

“I see so that is the whole truth...” Izuru started. “Let’s finish this...”

Izuru: “Monokuma gave a motive to the First Blackened. The motive was to reveal the mastermind and spare Novoselic...”

Izuru: “The First Victim, Nekomaru, heard everything. Wanting to stop the killing game and save his friends Nekomaru talked the Blacken into killing him...”

Izuru: “At the same time Teruteru found the second Blacken who was sick with the despair disease. He told them to go to the hospital. Where Nagito got to them before Mikan.”

Izuru: “The second blacken then went to the Music Venue to use a drum as a concealed container to transport their murder weapon.”

Izuru: “The first Blackened accepted Nekomaru’s sacrifice and gave him a quick death. However at the time the first Blackened did not want to die so they switched the murder weapon, which was originally in the knife block, with another knife that they had cleaned. They then went to dispose of the murder weapon. After that they would get Mikan who had recently been spotted going back to the Hospital by the First Blackened.”

Izuru: “At the same time Mikan was killed at Jabberwock Park by the Second Blackened.”

Izuru: “After disposing of the murder weapon the first Blackened ran into the Second Blackened. The Second Blackened attacked first. However in the scuffle the First Blackened turned the knife against the Second Blacken fatally wounding them.”

Izuru: “The First Blackened then fled while the Second Blackened gave chase. The Second Blackened ended up losing too much blood and passed out. They would later die from blood loss.”

Izuru: “The Second Blackened was Ibuki Mioda.”

Izuru: “Then the First Blackened returned to their cottage changing out of their blooded dress. When the body announcement came they gathered two others, Peko and Fuyuhiko who still were at their cottages. At the same time me, Byakuya, and Kazuichi found Mikan’s body at Jabberwock Island.”

...

Izuru: “The First Blackened is you Sonia Nevermind.”

\- Class Trial End -

“It really was you Sonia?” Gundham asked.

“I’m sorry...” Sonia said. There was no turning back now. It was over for Sonia, she died protecting her Kingdom and Friends. While with a heavy heart she was going to leave them. She knew she did the best for them with her time alive.

“Monokuma! Tell us who the Mastermind is!” Kazuichi commanded.

“Pupupupu as you wish, The mastermind and person responsible for your suffering is...” Monokuma gave a dramatic pause. “None other than Izuru Kamakura!”

Time seemed to slow down as one by one the students shifted their gaze to Izuru. Their faces were filled with so many emotions. Rage, Confusion, Fear, and Sadness.

“What that’s... that's bullshit!” Fuyuhiko yelled. “He can’t be!”

“Pupupu! Oh but he is...” Monokuma let a monitor lower behind him.

On the monitor was the first killing game. Izuru remembered it. He was there for every step. One by one the members of the student council died. Until there was one left… behind him stood Izuru Kamakura except both his eyes were crimson.

The survivor asked if Izuru was with the other two… what other two? Izuru’s head started to hurt. In the video the survivor attacked Izuru only to be killed.

The video ended… Izuru was the mastermind… no one could have any doubts anymore.

“W-wh-what?” Byakuya asked, he was biting his nails again.

“Izuru is...” Sonia gasped.

“What!? WHAT THE FUCK!?” Fuyuhiko cursed at the top of his lungs.

“Bastard!” Akane said as she swung at Izuru.

Izuru saw the hit coming from a mile away. Time moved slower when he concentrated. Yet he didn’t stop it. Akane’s fist hit Izuru and he started to fall backwards. His eyes closed as he fell to the floor. 

He was the monster he feared himself to be.

…

Chiaki watched as Izuru fell to the floor… she already knew who he was. But she didn’t know that he was the one behind the killing game. Had he been lying to her? No it was impossible. Why did he save me? Why did he bother to save the others? Something greater was going on here…

“If we just kill him… the game ends right!?” Akane shouted.

“Pupupu the game will go on! Pupupupu just because you know who the Mastermind is doesn’t mean you can stop anything!” Monokuma laughed.

“What!?” Sonia gasped. “b-but-”

“Anyways. Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s punishment time!” Monokuma exclaimed as he hit a red button in front of him with his gavel.

“Sonia!” Kazuichi cried.

“Don’t worry it's okay. You’re ok.” Sonia said before giving one last smile.

Sonia has been found guilty.

She was lifted away by a chain that came down. As she was lifted away the monitor that exposed Izuru now broadcasted her grim fate. She was forced to choose between two chalices one was a slow acting poison that would kill her slowly and painfully, and the other a fast acting one that was painless. 

She chose the wrong one… they would never forget her screams of agony.

The other’s couldn’t bring themselves to watch. It was too much for them. They had lost 5 friends in one day. Nekomaru who made them all laugh. Ibuki who was always trying to cheer others up. Mikan who was always so willing to help others. Sonia who in the end sacrificed herself to reveal a horrible truth. Izuru he had helped them ever since the first murder and now the horrific revelation was that the killing game was his fault in the first place…

It had been a long day.

A lot of people wanted to imprison Izuru like Nagito. Officially everyone was on board. However in secret the group was splitting over Izuru’s true intentions. Was he really a savior or their tormentor?

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

Izuru awoke he was back in a straight jacket. Seated across from him was Nagito.

“Morning! It seems we share a similar fate… so there’s been a question I’ve always wanted to ask you. What's your talent, surely you must know by now?” Nagito questioned.

“...” Izuru only stared back at him. He had been imprisoned with Nagito… a truly horrible fate.

Izuru blocked out Nagito’s voice and started to think about what had happened last night. Sonia killed Nekomaru in an effort to find the mastermind. That mastermind was him… there was no denying it, everyone saw the video. Has this been Monokuma’s true intent? Thinking back it had been…

> “Pupupupu, I had my suspicions but it seems you really are against me.”) 

Monokuma had told him that after he had stopped the first murder. It seemed Monokuma had realized Izuru wasn’t gonna let the killings happen. But did he stop the killings because he forgot or because he wanted to?

...

Then the despair disease… it was probably aimed at Byakuya and Izuru on purpose. Then after that Monokuma had played on Sonia’s and Nekomaru’s thinking as leader’s to get them to kill. 

How could they not... they saw a net benefit for a group of people something that they as leaders probably would take. Monokuma had played them all. 

It was only then that Izuru understood how greatly they had been manipulated and out maneuvered. This... Monokuma was smart, deviously smart. But how does Izuru know him? Trying to remember who Monokuma is only brought a familiar headache.

“Hey Izuru are you listening?” Nagito asked.

“You’re smart enough to tell.” Izuru snapped.

“Come on you have to know something about your talent. I’m just curious about it, is all.” Nagito insisted

“I do not care.” Izuru said. If only he had the pills Mikan had given him.

Mikan... 

> “It's a promise from you to me!”

She made a promise to let Izuru out when he got better. Now she was dead… she died doing what she loved... helping others. Izuru had always suspected her to be a potential killer. He suspected a dark past behind her… yet she was the one who was killed. And she died from Ibuki…

> “I will find a song that you like. it's a promise, Izi!”

She did find him a song he liked. The song was chaotic and unpredictable. Thinking back, why did she even spend time with him at all? Was it because she thought he looked cool or as she put it a Metal Rockstar… whatever the reason Izuru wanted to listen to the song Ibuki made for him again. One last time...

“Nagito, open my right pocket.” Izuru said.

“Huh?” Nagito started, before getting cut off.

“It is the least you can do for me after I went out of my way to take care of you the first days you were apprehended.” Izuru said.

“You really don’t play along...” Nagito said. What Nagito said? Why did it give him a sense of deja vu? Had Nagito and Izuru met before?

Nagito and Izuru moved closer to each other. Nagito got what Izuru had been looking for. The little music player that Ibuki had given him. Nagito set the music player on the ground and pressed play…

Thinking back on it now. This song perfectly represented Ibuki. Full of energy, Chaotic at times, All over the place, and always trying to cheer someone up. When the song ended Izuru slid the phone back towards the wall with his foot. He didn’t want Nagito to touch it. Knowing him he would dismantle it and find some way to escape with it.

“That was certainly a song...” Nagito said. “What's it called?”

“It has no name.” Izuru said.

“When I heard the song. It kind of reminds me of you, Izuru.” Nagito said. “It's everything at once and rather chaotic. From my few interactions with you I think that sums you up perfectly.”

“...” Izuru did not care about Nagito’s opinion of him. “Why did you tell Ibuki to kill two people?”

“For hope of course. If everybody is inflicted with so much despair then they have only hope left to gain. That is something I have always wanted to see!” Nagito began his ramblings would be scary to anyone else, Izuru only found them... boring, painfully boring. “The hope that comes from Ultimates uniting together and taking down that despair against all odds! I want to see that hope!”

“...” Izuru stared at Nagito. He could see it now, the evil within him festering and flowing from him like a river. Nagito’s eyes were dilated, and he looked sickly.

Izuru turned his head from Nagito, he was so... disgusting.

The door suddenly opened. Peko walked in not saying a word she looked at the two. It was apparent she was checking in on their well being. Nothing more.

“Oh Peko care to join us?” Nagito asked. Waving at Peko.

Izuru slid the music player towards Peko. She looked at it as it hit her foot. “Ibuki made that. Keep it safe.” Izuru requested.

Peko picked the music player up and left. “Oh, so Ibuki made that?” Nagito asked. “I didn’t know you two were that close.”

“You know nothing of me.” Izuru coldy stated.

“That’s right I don’t,” Nagito said shaking his head, “that's why one day I hope I do.”

If anyone else had said that Izuru wouldn’t have cared. But Nagito… he was gonna cause some problems. Izuru knew that for certain he was looking at a person who in the future was gonna make Izuru’s life hell.

“What’s with that look?” Nagito chuckled and smiled. “Did you think you weren’t a popular guy?”

Izuru was done talking to him. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep like he had done with the despair disease.

The door opened again waking Izuru up. He gently opened his eyes. Fuyuhiko walked in. His attention focused on Izuru. He didn’t even bother to look at Nagito.

“You’ve got some explaining to do.” Fuyuhiko barked.

“...” Izuru said nothing, he had nothing to say to him. A side from what they knew about him. Izuru didn’t even know himself, much less enough to tell anyone.

“Hey are you listening? Why did you put us here!?” Fuyuhiko angrily asked.

“...”

“Fucking say something!” Fuyuhiko yelled. “If that bear is really right then why the fuck are we here!?”

“...”

“Say something!” Fuyuhiko yelled again.

“Don’t bother talking to him. He doesn’t tell anyone anything.” Nagito chirped from behind Fuyuhiko.

“Hey asshole no one was talking to you!” Fuyuhiko snapped.

“...”

“And you! You’re really fucking making this difficult for yourself.” Fuyuhiko said.

“...”

“Tsk! Wasting my time.” Fuyuhiko left.

“Hehe.” Nagito laughed. “You seem to have made a lot of people mad.”

“And you?” Izuru said.

“If you were asking if I was mad...” Nagito began, “I am not.”

“How boring.” Izuru said.

“You seem to say that a lot.” Nagito said. “Whenever you came to clean up the mess I made. You would always say that when I talked to you.”

“That is because you are a boring person. I want nothing to do with you.” Izuru said.

“Welp it looks like luck isn’t on your side today.” Nagito said. “Now you have to spend your time with me.”

“...”

“I am not that ugly am I?” Nagito questioned. “You really know how to make someone feel self conscious.”

…

“Did he say anything?” Peko ansked.

“Nope not a fucking word.” Fuyuhiko answered. “Ibuki made that right?”

“Yes from what Izuru told me.” Peko said.

“What the fuck? I really don’t understand him at all.” Fuyuhiko said.

Byakuya could hear the two talking. Personally, Byakuya had been one of the students secretly against Izuru imprisonment. It may be naive, but Byakuya couldn’t bring himself to believe that the same person who had approached him on the day of the first murder really was as heartless as Monokuma said... No it was impossible! Monokuma was using them! Izuru had been one of the few people stopping Monokuma’s plans and to reveal the identity of the Mastermind so casually like that… There had to be more to this than Izuru being the big baddie they were looking for. 

Byakuya made up his mind he was going to free Izuru and prove that he wasn’t that person. Maybe he had been before but now… he was different, he had to be. Byakuya kept telling himself that as he left the hospital. In a couple of hours it would be his turn to check up on Izuru and he would ask him about what was concerning him then.

Byakuya was stressed so maybe it was time for a snack he thought. He had to come up with a plan to save Izuru. He had done so much and came up with great plans to save them. Now it was Byakuya’s turn to save him. Byakuya entered the diner, his favorite place. It was the only place on the island that would serve fast food which was a favorite of his. Byakuya placed his order when it was ready he got his food and sat down. 

Thinking about it now… he couldn’t be the only person that thinks Izuru wasn’t the same person that they had seen on the video. He had a plan… a rather simple plan but a plan no less. 

He was going to talk with the others about what they thought about Izuru’s imprisonment then with enough support he was going to challenge Izuru’s imprisonment. They could come to a peaceful solution and understanding Byakuya knew it. But who should he talk with first… Chiaki maybe. Byakuya knew that she would be on Izuru’s side. Who else seemed to take a liking to Izuru? Hiyoko had been calling him Big Bro. Mahiru seemed to rely on him sometimes... This was going to be harder than he thought.

For now he was going to eat. It was one of the few things that got his mind off this killing game.

…

Chiaki didn’t know what to do. Izuru was gone… was there any way for her to help? Maybe they were being too callous. They were afraid… she knew what to do there was an amusement park on one of the islands. She was gonna get everyone to go and have a good day that would calm them down. Then maybe she could get them to reevaluate their stances on Izuru’s imprisonment?

She should go find Mahiru. Chiaki knew that Mahiru had to be opposed to Izuru’s imprisonment. Well she didn’t know but she sure hoped she was. If not then Hiyoko could talk her back to Izuru’s side. 

Chiaki knew that Hiyoko was definitely on Izuru’s side. During their beach party Hiyoko had talked to Chiaki about him. She said that Izuru and Mahiru her big sis and bro. Hiyoko told Chiaki that Izuru and Mahiru had been the few people on the island that helped them. However what she also mentioned was that she did prefer Mahiru more… it was a sort of backhanded compliment to Izuru. And Chiaki still remembered that being funny to this day. Hiyoko had just gotten done from praising Izuru when she suddenly threw in that Mahiru was her favorite.

Chiaki giggled to herself at the memory as she walked towards the diner.

Chiaki knew Byakuya was definitely on Izuru’s side. Byakuya had approached her one day and said that she knew she was the traitor. Izuru most likely had told Byakuya somehow. But Byakuya said he valued Izuru’s opinion and friendship that day, so she was as much of a friend to him as Izuru was. It had really warmed her heart to hear that. Chiaki had thought that even after Izuru had stood up for her at the hospital the others would still harbor resentment towards her. It was one of her greatest fears.

Chiaki had a hunch that she knew where Byakuya was gonna be. As she entered the diner, sure enough Byakuya was there eating a burger.

“Hey Byakuya.” Chiaki greeted.

“Hello Chiaki. Care to join me.” Byakuya greeted back.

“I will but I am not gonna eat anything.” Chiaki said, sitting down across from Byakuya.

“So… Izuru.” Byakuya said.

“Yeah you know he’s good right?” Chiaki questioned.

“Yes there is no need to worry about me. I believe in my friend… I think this is a trap made by Monokuma personally.” Byakuya finished and then took another bite out of his burger.

“I knew I could count on you Byakuya.” Chiaki smiled.

“So usually when me and Izuru got together we would devise up a plan. I presume that you would like to part take?” Byakuya questioned, pushing his glasses back up.

“I think that we could get everyone to calm down and talk this over.” Chiaki said, putting a finger to her head as she thought.

“Yes I was thinking something like that, but...” Byakuya paused, “do you happen to have a plan? Usually Izuru was the one to come up with the crazy and intricate plan.”

“Hmmm… this is my first time thinking up something like this. But I do think I have something. You know the amusement park on that one island?” Chiaki asked.

“Yes I have been there, they serve funnel cakes there.” Byakuya said, reminiscing.

“Yeah we can get everyone to have some fun there and when they are no longer scared. We can talk about rethinking Izuru’s imprisonment!” Chiaki cheered.

“Heh you really care about him, I do too. Let’s do this Chaiki. Let’s show everyone who the real Izuru Kamakura is... not the mastermind, but their friend!” Byakuya said holding his hand out to shake with Chiaki.

“Yes, let’s show them” Chiaki said. The two shook hands and after that Chiaki left to set everything up.

“Don’t worry Izuru you are in good hands.” Byakuya said to himself.

When Chiaki left she went to go meet with Usami to see the status of the bug. When she found Usami she was still imobile… Parts of Usami were glitched. If this gets any worse then the islands might not even be safe. The Neo World Program was dying from the inside. Chiaki was the only one who knew about this, not even Izuru suspected it. She was running out of time, how is she gonna stop this? She had to find out what was causing this...


	9. 01010010 01100101 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The numbers are in Binary just in case you wanted to translate them to find the meaning of them.

Chiaki left to go find the others one by one she would talk to them about getting together at the amusement parks. She would find Mahiru and Hiyoko first.

“Hey Mahiru and Hiyoko.” Chiaki greeted the two.

“Hey Chiaki!” Hiyoko cheered. Mahiru smiled and waved.

“I wanted to ask you both something.” Chiaki began her proposal. “So me and Byakuya were thinking that yesterday had really bummed everyone out. So we were gonna get everyone together to have some fun at the amusement parks.”

“Huh those roller coasters?” Hiyoko said a slight fear in her voice.

“You don’t like roller coasters Hiyoko?” Mahiru asked.

“They go too fast!” Hiyoko blurted out.

“You don’t have to go on the roller coasters, you could always just talk with the others.” Chaiki said.

“I’d love to come, Chiaki thanks for the invitation.” Mahiru said.

“Well if Big Sis wants to then I guess I’ll come.” Hiyoko said with hesitation in her voice.

“Just one more question… how do you guys feel about Izuru?” Chiaki asked. This seemed to make them nervous.

“I-I” Mahiru didn’t finish her sentence. Instead Hiyoko spoke her mind.

“Big Bro Izuru helped us. Is he really the same person that put us here? Maybe it was a lie like they edited the video?” Hiyoko said.

“Edited video? I don’t think so...” Mahiru said, skeptical.

“Then if it wasn’t edited why would he still help us?” Hiyoko inquired. “The Big Bro Izuru I know would never do those horrible things.”

Mahiru looked to have gained the confidence to speak her mind. “I can feel for Izuru. It’s not like I can judge him… besides Hiyoko is right the Izuru we know is definitely not the same person that put us all in here. He can’t be the Izuru that almost died protecting us several times, it just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah that's what me and Byakuya think too.” Chiaki said. “With enough time we can convince everyone else.”

“I hope so...” Hiyoko said.

“I’m going to tell the others about the amusement park now.” Chaiki said as she left.

“Wish you luck.” Mahiru waved goodbye.

Chiaki left to go find the others and invite them for a day of recreation.

…

Byakuya entered the hotel restaurant. There sat Teruteru and Kazuichi. Byakuya sat next to them.

“How are you holding up?” Byakuya asked.

“...” Kazuichi didn’t say anything, his gaze was on the pristine wood floor.

“He’s been like this ever since...” Teruteru stopped not wanting to bring up bad memories.

“Listen Kazuichi… Sonia died trying to help us all. What do you think she would say if she saw you so sad?” Byakuya said.

“Yeah… yeah she wouldn’t want to see me this sad. I know that but it doesn’t stop the aching pain in my heart.” Kazuichi said. Sighing, Kazuichi spoke again “I guess you’re right I should stop being so sad.”

“Just take it slow it's okay.” Teruteru consoled Kazuichi. “You don’t need to rush anything.”

“It’s ok to grieve... but don’t linger in the past forever.” Byakuya said.

“...” Kazuichi seemed to take Byakuya’s words into consideration.

“On another matter how do you all feel about Izuru?” Byakuya asked.

“Izuru...” Kazuichi said.

“He’s the mastermind there is no doubt.” Teruteru said.

“Does he deserve his fate?” Byakuya asked again.

“I don’t know he may be the mastermind but...” Teruteru didn’t finish. It was clear he was conflicted on Izuru’s intentions.

“I want to believe in him, but at the same time I can’t. Monokuma told us the truth, he is the one responsible for our imprisonment.” Kazuichi said. He was leaning more away from Izuru it seems. Though he was conflicted on Izuru’s intentions like Teruteru.

“On another matter, I have an offer for you two. Today me and Chiaki were planning for everyone to go to the amusement parks. Would you two like to come?” Byakuya offered.

“I’d love to go knowing the girls… they would be there.” Teruteru said, his hand grasping at the air.

Kazuichi lifted his head and looked Byakuya in the eyes. “I would be happy to come. Thank you.” Kazuichi smiled. Was he just trying to hide his pain?

Byakuya wanted to help Kazuichi too. He didn’t like seeing his friends down.

…

Chiaki found Gundham… he seemed to be reflecting upon last night.

“Hey Gundham.” Chiaki greeted.

“Come no closer if you value your life!” Gundham commanded.

“It’s ok Gundham I’m not trying to harm you.” Chiaki put a hand on her chest and gave a smile to Gundham hoping to calm him down.

“Hah! Fool! Your intentions are as clear as day! You are a vile creature! Thinking you could deceive me, Gundham Tanaka!” Gundham seemed to have made up his mind before Chiaki had even talked to him.

“Gundham I’m not-” Chiaki tried to defend herself but Gundham wasn’t having it.

“Do not waste my time with idle chat! Everything that speaks will betray you… that was made apparent from yesterday.” Gundham looked off to the side.

“But Sonia didn’t!” Chiaki said.

“Hah! In the end she chose to betray us all and try to graduate! What is there to see past those actions? Leave me vile one.” Gundham said, waving Chiaki off.

It seems that there was no way to reach Gundham with her stats. Maybe she should come back to this level.

…

Byakuya found Akane sitting alone outside her cottage. She seemed to be in deep thought.

“Hey Akane are you ok?” Byakuya asked.

“Huh? Yeah I’m ok...” Akane said clearly she was not.

“Are you sure?” Byakuya asked again.

“I said I’m fine! I’m not weak...” Akane muttered that last part under her breath Byakuya barely heard it.

“Listen if you need someone to talk to. I’m here. I might not be able to be as great of a friend as Nekomaru. But still I’ll be here for you.” Byakuya said, trying to reach her.

“...” Akane was looking down at the ground.

“We’re stronger together right?” Byakuya questioned.

“What does it mean to be strong? Nekomaru really made me question that. Before it was so simple and clear, but after talking with Nekomaru. I don’t know anymore. I don’t like to think about difficult things...” Akane said, pouring her heart out.

“If I may ask something… how was your life before Hope’s Peak Academy?” Byakuya was curious. Maybe her life was like his?

“Everything was normal aside from my Seven siblings.” Akane said.

“Seven?” Byakuya asked, shocked.

“Yeah I had to take care of them a lot. You know feed them.” Akane said.

“I see, life must have been hard for you. Were you ever forced to steal?” Byakuya asked curiously.

“Many times, when I was a waitress I would take leftovers home to feed to them.” Akane said.

“I see unlike my life you have many people to take care of. While in my life I only had myself. I can sympathize with the way life was with you. I've had to do many things that others would consider repulsive.” Byakuya finished. It seemed that the two really did have something in common. Connecting to Akane really set Byakuya’s mind at ease.

“Heh… thanks Brian you actually helped me a lot.” Akane said grinning.

“Brian?” Byakuya asked.

“Oh wait what was your name again?” Akane asked, scratching her head.

“My name is unimportant. Most people just call me based on who I look like.” Byakuya said.

“Huh isn’t that kind of hard? I can barely remember my own name, much less others.” Akane asked.

“I never remembered my name. My identity was something almost secondary to me because of the way I lived my life. Refusing to trust in others, hiding my identity. It was just who I was.” Byakuya admitted. He was unhappy that this was the way he had lived life. If only he had met someone like Izuru sooner. Maybe then so much of him wouldn’t have been lost.

“Huh that’s pretty confusing... No! I feel weak when I talk with you!” Akane yelled suddenly.

It was enough to make Byakuya on edge. “Woah hey calm down!” Byakuya shouted as he backed up a bit.

“Shut it! I was strong alone I-I… no no this is all wrong! Stop saying such confusing things!” Akane yelled to herself.

“Akane! You don’t need to be so hung up on becoming strong alone… you have everyone here we are all here to help you.” Byakuya said, trying to reason with her.

That seemed to calm her down a bit. “Even if I don’t have Nekomaru I still have the others?” Akane questioned.

“Yes! I am sure that the others would be happy to help you in your time of need. I’m sure they all care for you. Right? We should all try and work together in such a dire situation as this?” Byakuya seemed to have calmed her down.

“I get what you mean...” Akane muttered. “But I still feel so weak.”

“You’re not weak Akane… you’ve just lost a friend and are confused. Don’t misinterpret this as something wrong with you.” Byakuya said.

“...” Akane said nothing more. It seems that Byakuya’s words really touched her. “That was exhausting. I think I am gonna go get something to eat. You want to come?” Akane offered.

“I would love to but I have to decline. Everyone is going to the amusement parks.” Byakuya said.

“Ppppf easy! I can get a meal and be there in no time!” Akane said challenging.

“Then waste no time.” Byakuya said.

“Heh! I’ll be done and there before you get there even!” Akane said as she ran off.

Byakuya didn’t get to ask her about her feelings about Izuru. But it didn’t matter she was in need after Nekomaru’s death Byakuya’s talk seemed to really help her. So it was worth it… to him at least.

…

Chiaki entered the hospital, there were two people she wanted to talk with. Peko and Fuyuhiko. They had been trying to get Izuru to talk all morning. Just when she was going to talk with them Byakuya also entered. That’s right it was about time that Byakuya was supposed to check up on Izuru as stated in their morning meeting.

“Good afternoon Peko and Fuyuhiko.” Byakuya began.

“Hey.” Fuyuhiko said.

“So everyone was going to get together at the Amusement Parks did you guys want to come?” Chiaki asked.

“Huh… sure I guess I’ll come. It's been a long day already.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Wow really I expected you to decline, you never wanted to come to any of the other group activities we did.” Chiaki said.

“Yeah I guess so… I’m done being the scared Fuyuhiko that I once was.” Fuyuhiko said. “If everyone is going to be there you can count me and Peko in.” Fuyuhiko finished giving an uncharacteristic smile.

“Now if you excuse me I am going to go check in on Izuru it is actually my time too.” Byakuya said.

“Good luck with that.” Fuyuhiko spat out. “I swear I don’t understand him at all.”

...

Byakuya entered the room. There sat Izuru, he was sitting back to the wall. He was back in that straight jacket again. Byakuya didn’t like seeing him like that... it only emboldened him to get him out of this situation.

“Hello Izuru.” Byakuya greeted.

“...” Izuru stared at him not saying anything.

“Don’t worry me and Chiaki are gonna get you out of here.” Byakuya whispered. He didn’t want Fuyuhiko and Peko knowing they certainly were against the idea of Izuru being freed. He knew it.

“...” Izuru didn’t say anything. Was there something wrong with him? Maybe he was thinking about something?

There was no time to dwell on it though. He had to leave. Byakuya made his way towards the island that everyone was meeting at. Everyone was already there besides Chiaki.

“There you are.” Mahiru said.

“Gundham?” Chiaki asked from behind Byakuya.

“Yes?” Gundham asked, pulling his scarf closer to his face.

“I’m so happy.” Chiaki said, smiling at him.

“It doesn’t matter.” Gundham said, looking away.

“Did something happen?” Byakuya asked.

“Now that everyone’s here lets begin.” Chiaki said. Rapidly changing the subject.

…

“I think your talent is...” Nagito said before Izuru stopped listening.

It had been almost an hour and Nagito was still going on about his talent. How boring. His eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep...

….  
….  
….  
….

“Hey Izuru!” Nagito yelled.

It had been at least a couple hours since he stopped listening to Nagito. Something was wrong. “What is it?” Izuru asked.

“That’s it no one has come.” Nagito said worry in his voice.

Izuru at the news stood up. They had put a chain around his leg like Nagito. Izuru walked forward being stopped by the chain for a second. Before he jerked his leg forward at full force. He could hear the wall snapping apart at the force until he was free.

“Wow Izuru!” Nagito said, slightly horrified. “You are such a mystery.”

Izuru walked to the door. Pressing his foot against it he heard the lock snap. The door swung backwards as he left.

“Wait Izuru! Get me too!” Nagito pleaded.

Izuru walked through the hospital. The sound of the chain attached to his leg rang through the empty halls. The clanging of the metal against the floor reminding him of the horrible truth.

“Woah don’t go destroying the hospital like that! Or you’ll get punished!” Monokuma yelled.

“Where is everyone?” Izuru snapped back.

“Oh them… pupupupu there in the Funhouse.” Monokuma laughed.

“Funhouse?” Izuru inquired.

“Yeah they were all having so much fun so I had to show them it.” Monokuma said, holding his hands to his stomach, smiling.

“What is this Funhouse?” Izuru asked.

“Oh are you curious too?” Monokuma said tilting his head to one side.

“...” Izuru stared at Monokuma.

“It's rather simple… if they don’t kill someone then I won’t let them out.” Monokuma said, putting one of his hands to his ears. “Well goodbye! Just enjoy the fact you aren’t there. Pupupupu...”

“...” Izuru walked back to the hospital room that was holding Nagito.

“Oh you came back?” Nagito said.

“Get me out of this straight jacket and I will free you.” Izuru said.

“Huh? But if I do that I have no leverage over you.” Nagito said. “And besides if you can do that,” Nagito pointed to the broken wall where the chain had been connected, “Then you can get out of that straight jacket.”

“The straight jacket is different… I think I know why. I know what Jabberwock really is.” Izuru said.

“Huh? I don’t really understand but I am still not going to let you out. I would have no leverage.” Nagito said, putting his hand on his head.

“You never had any to begin with.” Izuru snapped. “The others are locked in a location where they are forced to kill one another. After that they are allowed to leave. We are the only ones free.”

“Fine, come closer.” Nagito said, annoyed.

Izuru sat close to Nagito as Nagito began to take the straight jacket off. “I don’t see what's so special about this thing.” Nagito said, confused.

Izuru got up shaking his arms around. The jacket unnaturally restricted him. No matter how much he resisted it his arms would not move when he was in it. Izuru had a suspicion on why. In fact he had a suspicion about Jabberwock as a whole from the beginning. Now he was going to get answers by finding Usami. But first…

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Nagito asked.

Izuru walked past him and grabbed the chain that connected him to the wall. Giving it a tug the metal bent. As he suspected…

“Goodbye” Izuru said as he left.

Nagito stood up, he was free. But Izuru wasn’t going to be around him for any longer than he needed. He walked alone towards Usmai’s house. Izuru had noted where it was a long time ago. He never went there because he didn’t need to. Now was different, he needed answers on what Jabberwock was.

When he opened the door his suspicions were instantly confirmed. Usmai was glitched out. That’s why she hadn’t been around for the trail. He could see her not being there if something wasn’t wrong.

???: Izuru…

Who was that? Izuru turned around and there was a glitched out part of the room…? What was going on? Who were they?

???: Come here.

Izuru reached out to touch the glitched air. When his hand touched it…

01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110101 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110 00101110 00101110

>Error

Entity: Izuru Kamakura  
Missing

Attempting recovery…

….

Attempt failed trying again…

….

Emergency Ejection Initiated.

Hajime: 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101


	10. Fading Hope

“Huh?” Chiaki said. Her head was still a little fuzzy. “What happened?”

“Where are we?” Fuyuhiko said, groaning.

“Huh what is this place?” Byakuya asked.

Everyone looked around the place they find themselves in is somewhere they haven’t seen before.

“Welcome to the Funhouse.” Monokuma said. Bowing to all the students who were still getting their bearings.

“Funhouse?” Mahiru asked.

“What the hell is this place and why are there strawberries on all the walls?” Kazuichi asked.

“Strawberries?” Hiyoko asked.

“Yeah look at the walls.” Akane pointed out.

“Those are holograms.” Chiaki said.

“Oh.” Akane said promptly and stopped drooling.

“Well don’t just stand there, explore! Go go!” Monokuma said, pushing at the leg of Mahiru who was the closest person to him.

“Hey you stupid bear get your grummy paws off me!” Mahiru yelled.

“Yeah get away from Big Sis!” Hiyoko hissed at Monokuma.

“Hey! Hey! Calm down I’m just excited is all!” Monokuma said, defending himself.

“Foolish creature.” Gundham said, walking away.

Everyone slowly started to explore the strange place they now found themselves in. They walked around Strawberry house, as Monokuma called it. They were on the third floor when they woke up in a playground. On the second floor there were bedrooms, and a meeting area.

The students entered the lower floor. There was a room with a monokuma face on it

“What’s this?” Mahiru asked.

“It looks like that stupid bear!” Hiyoko said.

“Oh that old room? Well… if any of you where to go in you can play a life threatening game! If you succeed you will grant access to the Ultimate Weapon!” Monokuma finished.

“Ultimate weapon?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Let's move on past it.” Chiaki advised.

There was also an elevator. Byakuya went to the elevator immediately trying to find a way out of the Funhouse.

“Woah! Hey! Explore before you use the elevator!” Monokuma barked.

“Hmmp what a pointless endeavor.” Byakuya said as he walked away from the elevator.

Everyone went down the hallway that Monokuma wanted them to go to. In it was a circular room with a door on the other end. When Mahiru tried to open the door on the other end it wouldn’t budge.

“Huh what is this?” Mahiru asked no one in particular.

“Step aside.” Akane Commanded. No matter how much she pulled the door wouldn't budge.

“How strange.” Byakuya said.

“Well let’s all go in the elevator now.” Chaiki said.

The students went to the elevator. This time Monokuma didn’t show up to pester them. They entered the elevator. Eventually they came out the other side.

“Did that elevator seem strange to anyone?” Mahiru questioned.

“Yes it did.” Fuyuhiko answered.

“What the hell? What's going on here?” Byakuya asked.

The elevator opened revealing a green room. Instead of strawberries there were grapes on the walls. The room was also in the shape of a hexagon. In the center of the room was a statue. Byakuya walked up to the statue. Engraved at the bottom of the statue was the name ‘Ogre’.

“Who is this?” Byakuya asked.

“Ogre.” Kazuichi repeated. “Is that an insult?”

“Who cares?” Gundham asked.

The students continued to explore entering the second floor of the grape house. There were bedrooms similar in strawberry house. On the third floor there was a sickening museum to Monokuma. And after seeing the museum that concluded the exploration.

“So there are 10 bedrooms and 10 of us.” Chiaki stated.

“I guess Izuru and Nagito weren’t accounted for?” Mahiru asked.

“There is no exit more importantly.” Byakuya pointed out.

“There has to be one somewhere...” Chiaki muttered.

“If we came in there is most likely a place that they needed to put us through.” Teruteru said.

“If so then that entrance is most likely hidden. There is no hope for us beings.” Gundham said.

“That's not true there has to be a way to get out I know it.” Fuyuhiko said.

“Fuyuhiko’s right there is a way out we need to find it!” Mahiru confirmed.

“Don’t count on it.” Kazuichi bitterly retorted.

“Does anyone remember how we got here though?” Chaiki asked.

“Hmmm I remember a scary house?” Hiyoko questioned.

“Oh yeah that scare house we went in.” Kazuichi said.

“After that what happened?” Byakuya asked.

“I don’t know we just ended up here?” Mahiru asked herself.

“It doesn’t matter how we just need a way out!” Akane said, as she put her fists together.

“Pupupu there is no escape! The longer you hold on to hope the greater you fall into despair!” Monokuma said laughing.

“That's what you want us to think!” Byakuya defiantly said.

“Your hope wont last!” Monokuma said. “Because now I am going to tell you the real reason for this house! You will get no food or water until one of you dies!”

“What!?” Hiyoko yelled.

“Huh!? Hey asshole what the fuck are you saying!?” Fuyuhiko cursed.

Monokuma chuckled as he disappeared.

“Was he really telling the truth?” Kazuichi asked. “We really are trapped aren’t we?”

“It seems so. Trapped in the dark realm until death.” Gundham muttered.

“What about those bedrooms?” Mahiru asked.

“That’s right maybe they have something? Those and that one room with Monokuma’s face on it are the only ones we haven’t explored.” Peko said.

“Well let's go look into them.” Byakya said. They went back to the grape houses second floor to inspect the bedrooms.

“Nothing...” Kazuichi said, disappointment and apathy in his voice.

“Yeah there really isn’t anything...” Hiyoko said, holding the same feelings as Kazuichi.

“Hmmm is there truly no way out?” Byakuya asked, defeated.

“No matter how much we work together in the end we fail.” Gundham said, bitterly.

Everyone knew that Kazuichi and Gundham had taken Sonia’s death pretty bad. But seeing it was something else. Everyone knew that Sonia had spent a lot of time with Gundham and Kazuichi was always trying to talk with her too…

“What about the other room?” Byakuya questioned.

“All that's in there is a life threatening game. We shouldn’t consider it.” Chiaki protested.

“Very well. We should decide who sleeps in which rooms.” Byakuya started. “After that I don’t know.”

“Do the rooms matter?” Mahiru asked.

“I wanna share a room with Mahiru!” Hiyoko cheered.

“From what I can tell there should be 4 great rooms, 2 ok rooms, and 4 bad rooms.” Byakuya said.

“Huh how do you know?” Hiyoko chirped.

“Well in Grape house there were two great rooms, an okay room, and 2 bad rooms. We passed similar doors in the strawberry house so most likely they are mirrored.” Byakuya finished.

“I’ll take one of the bad rooms.” Akane said.

“Wow!” Hiyoko said. While holding her hands in the air.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Akane retorted. “It's just some of us are gonna have to be in one.”

“Still that's pretty nice of you. Thanks.” Mahiru said, smiling at Akane.

“I also don’t mind taking one of the bad rooms.” Byakuya said.

“I'll take one of the normal rooms in that case.” Kazuichi said, walking off and his head hung low.

“I hope Kazuichi gets better...” Chiaki said.

“Likewise.” Byakuya said.

“Me and Hiyoko can take the other ok room.” Mahiru said.

“Yay! Being roomies with Big Sis Mahiru! If only Big Bro Izuru was here too!” Hiyoko said.

“...” That last comment sparked a little tension in the room.

“So who is going to take the other bad room?” Teruteru asked.

“Thank you for offering.” Mahiru joked.

“What me? Take one of those rooms?” Teruteru said, shocked. Before instantly bouncing back and saying, “Okay that seems fine to me.”

“Wow that’s something else.” Fuyuhiko chuckled.

“Now the rest of you can take the great rooms.” Byakuya said.

“Hey Big Sis Mahiru?” Hiyoko said tugging at Mahiru’s skirt.

“Huh!?” Mahiru said, partly recoiling from Hiyoko’s behavior.

“I wanna tell you something come with me!” Hiyoko said, taking Mahiru’s hand.

“... Well I’m going to bed.” Byakuya said walking into the bad room along with Akane who was going to sleep across the hall.

“Hmmph” Gundham remarked before walking towards the elevator.

Chiaki followed Gundham. She was going to sleep in the strawberry house in one of the great rooms. Mahiru and Hiyoko were also there at the elevator. It seems the 4 were going to live in Strawberry House together.

...

Inside Byakuya’s room he wondered what he was going to do. There was no way of stopping a murder again. If they stayed here someone was going to die… What could he do? … nothing… Byakuya laid on the bed in the bad room. He looked at the ceiling. Comedically the ceiling had rips and tears in it.

“How do I stop this?” Byakuya asked. “Do I really rely on Izuru that much?”

With that last haunting question Byakuya drifted to sleep. Tomorrow he would talk to the group about Izuru’s imprisonment.

…

Chiaki entered the great room that was left for her. Gundham and Kazuichi seem so distant from the group now. They have to find some peace from Sonia’s death or it will undo them. Chiaki made a guess that it would either be Kazuichi or Gundham to die if they stayed in the Funhouse for long enough. Eventually everyone would starve and there is no telling what they will do.

“... what do I do?” Chiaki whimpered.

The atmosphere in the Funhouse was depressing and morbid. Chiaki fell to sleep only to remember the place she was going to wake up to tomorrow.

…

Everyone awoke to the sound of a ringing clock. They all got up irritated, and drowsy.

“What the hell?” Mahiru complained.

“Too many loud noises!” Hiyoko pleaded.

“What infernal sound is that?” Gundham questioned.

“There you guys are!” Monokuma yelled. “Get to the elevator! Everyone’s waiting on you!”

“What? Let’s go!” Mahiru said as she picked up the pace.

The four ran to the elevator and frantically entered. When they came out the other side they were on edge had something bad happened? No it had only been one day! How could something happen!? They went to look for everyone… but everyone was already waiting for them.

“Did something happen?” Mahiru asked.

“No nothing happened.” Byakuya answered. “It's just Monokuma calling us all.”

“How curious though.” Chiaki said to herself.

“What is it?” Byakuya asked.

“Why did we need to take the elevator?” Chiaki asked.

“Yes, quite strange...” Byakuya said trailing off.

“Blah blah blah get in there!” Monokuma said annoyed as he started to push the students in.

“What the fuck are we even here for?” Fuyuhiko cursed. It had been a while since he had cursed he had been so good at trying to be friendly. It felt nice to finally just let what he wanted to say out. “Tell me you fucking stupid build a bear!”

“Well if you must be so rude!” Monokuma said, turning his back to the rest of the students.

The students entered the circular room. They were much more than annoyed at Monokuma’s antics. Absolutely furious and seething with anger is more accurate to their feelings towards him.

“Now that you are all here I want you to do something!” Monokuma said.

“Really?” Peko asked with annoyance and disappointment in her voice. It was weird to the other students to hear anything other than her usual stern and authoritative voice.

“Yeah! You want us to do shit!?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“We are gonna do Monokuma Aikido!” Monokuma cheered.

“What?” Hiyoko asked.

“Okay!” Akane challenged Monokuma. “Bring it I will crush anything you give me!”

“What!? You’re actually going through with it?” Fuyuhiko asked in dismay.

Eventually the students were forced to do Monokuma’s Aikido even though no one wanted. After that Monokuma allowed them to all leave and go back to sleep.

Everyone went to sleep… until.

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

It was time to wake up how many hours of sleep that they even got? Chiaki was used to having a few hours of sleep but everyone else most likely was not. Mahiru and Hiyoko seemed worse for wear, and Gundham was almost sleep walking.

“Why don’t you guys go back to sleep?” Chiaki suggested.

“Can’t Monokuma has locked us out of our rooms.” Hiyoko complained.

“Huh? But why?” Chiaki inquired.

“Probably because he is an asshole?” Mahiru said.

Hiyoko gasped, “Big Sis!?”

“Sorry I’m just a bit grumpy.” Mahiru apologised.

The three could hear Gundham slam into a wall.

“Gundham!” Hiyoko cried.

“Hey are you ok?” Chiaki asked.

“Just f-fine I didn’t get much sleep!” Gundham defended himself, while he blushed.

“But why is Monokuma doing this is the question...” Chiaki said to herself.

…

In Grape House everyone was as drowsy as those in Strawberry House.

“What does this fucker think he is doing?” Fuyuhiko cursed. His previous attitude that he had buried started to unearth itself.

“Man I barely got any sleep...” Kazuichi groaned.

“I feel you, we’re all as equally fucked right now.” Fuyuhiko said sympathetically. “How do you feel, Peko?”

“I am fine.” Peko blankly stated. It had not been the first time she was without sleep for long periods of time.

“A question we must ask is why Monokuma is doing this?” Byakuya asked.

“What do you mean it’s pretty obvious.” Kazuichi said.

“And what is that?” Byakuya inquired.

“He’s depriving us of food, water, and sleep. So we kill each other. Then when you kill, however you justify it is your own reason.” Kazuichi finished bitterally.

“I agree.” Byakuya said. “Monokuma is trying to get someone to kill there is no doubt about that.”

“But what can we do?” Kazuichi said, defeated.

“I don’t know...” Byakuya replied.

“Is there no way out?” Teruteru asked. Looking at the floor.

“There has to be one!” Akane said. Balling her fist. “And if there isn’t we’ll make one!”

Fuyuhiko chuckled, “That’s a little insane but it certainly brightens my spirit.”

“Maybe that one room...” Byakuya said.

“Didn’t you hear Chiaki, nothing in there but a way to kill each other.” Kazuichi shot down Byakuya’s suggestion.

“So what? We just sit around and wait to die?” Peko asked.

No one said anything this Funhouse was a real nightmare for everyone involved.

…

Back in the Strawberry House. Hiyoko and Mahiru were setting up a photo album to display to everyone. When they were done they put the photos in the giant circular room on the lower floor.

“You think this will cheer everyone up?” Hiyoko asked.

“With no doubt!” Mahiru confirmed.

…

Chiaki and Gundham went through the elevator to go get everyone to see what Mahiru and Hiyoko had set up.

Everyone was already in the circular room from what the two could already tell. They were the last ones to get there. The two entered and what was there lifted the two’s spirits.

“Hey, Chiaki and Gundham check it out! Look what Big Sis Mahiru and Me made!” Hiyoko cheered.

There in the center of the room was laid out pictures of all the times Mahiru had captured. There was even one back to the party they held.

“Wow! This is incredible!” Chiaki cheered.

“Everyone is so… happy!” Hiyoko cheered again.

“They are,” Mahiru put a hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder, “and it’s all thanks to you!”

“Not really you did everything Big Sis Mahiru!” Hiyoko said.

“Heh… when I told you to be more modest I didn’t mean that much.” Mahiru joked. Hiyoko only gave a smile at Mahiru.

Looking at the photos Chiaki could only feel happy. There was even an opportunity to look at Izuru again. I wonder where he is right about now. He would still be in that room with Nagito starving like they were. That wasn’t a comforting thought.

“Wow what a great job!” Usami said, looking at the pictures. “You all make me so proud!”

Chiaki stared at her in disbelief. How? But she couldn’t get her answers not here not now.

“Huh you’re back.” Byakuya blankly stated.

Did he know something was up? “What do you mean by that?” Chiaki asked.

“You weren’t there for the class trial. I was wondering why.” Byakuya said.

“I hate class trials!” Usami defended.

“Stupid little sister! You’re going to the next class trial whether you like it or not!” Monokuma yelled.

“Hey you two fight somewhere else!” Byakuya blocked the two from the center where the pictures were.

“I wasn’t going to fight!” Usami cried holding her hands over her head.

“Yeah you were gonna get the stuffings beaten out by me!” Monokuma said jumping at Usami.

Usmai ran out of the room with an angry Monokuma running after her. A site they have seen before.

“You did good, Mahiru.” Fuyuhiko said, giving her a thumbs up before leaving.

“...” Mahiru didn’t know what to say. The two had never been close considering what had happened, but getting a complement from him was strange.

Everyone slowly dispersed. All chatting in Grape house since they were still locked out from their rooms. Everyone but Gundham who went back to Strawberry House. He wanted to check something...

Meanwhile everyone stayed chatting until Monokuma told them it was now time for bed and everyone went off to their separate rooms. Chiaki, Hiyoko, and Mahiru walking to the elevator. They took it back to their house and went to sleep for the night. Only to be awakened again to do Monokuma Aikido. Chiaki and the rest of Strawberry House took the elevator to Grape House. There everyone had already shown up. 

“Curious how we can’t enter the center room until you come...” Byakuya said to himself.

“Something is off about this tower I will say that.” Kazuichi said.

When everyone entered. The photos had been neatly stacked in the corner on eachother. Chiaki wondered who did that and they had been stacked up before anyone had arrived. Surely it couldn’t have been Monokuma, maybe Usami? After the Aikido Chiaki went to look at the photos again…?

One of them was missing how strange. But the rest were here and it gave Chiaki some closure to see the faces of everyone again. It filled her with joy even though they were in such a dire situation. Everyone left and went back to bed only to be awakened again a few hours later.

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

Chiaki got up again. She left and met with the rest of the residents of Strawberry House. Her stomach was starting to churn every second. The rest of the residents were all greatly tired. Gundham had his head hung low as he sat on the benches in the meeting area.

No one said anything they all just sat in their own personal pains from little sleep and food. It was miserable, and it was then that Chiaki knew they wouldn’t last like this forever. Gundham had tried to sleep on the bench only for Monokuma to start pestering him. Gundham didn’t even have the strength to argue back at Monokuma. He merely sat up and continued to sit on the bench. The fourth day was going to be the breaking point…

Chiaki went to bed as soon as she could. But it was hard to sleep when your stomach was yelling at you. Eventually she drifted to sleep only to be awakened…

“A body has been discovered!” Monokuma said from the monitors.

Minutes before...

“AHHHHHHHHHH!”

Byakuya awoke to distant screaming. Instantly he jumped out of bed and bolted towards the screaming. What happened? This is bad… It was coming from the center room. When Byakuya opened it a horrible sight awaited him.

Peko was holding the body of Fuyuhiko… tears were streaming from her face. The sound of her agonised screams brought back memories to Sonia’s death. This…

This really is a nightmare isn’t it? 

… Byakuya knew all too well this was reality and Fuyuhiko was dead, and his childhood friend was holding his body in her arms screaming and crying…

“W-why?” Peko cried agony making her voice crack.

The others arrived only to see the same sight as Byakuya…

Fuyuhiko’s body was all torn up, his clothes had shrapnel in them, blood oozed from everyone of his wounds, and his face… it showed the last emotion on his face… What could have killed him? A grenade? Who would be able to get something like that?

Only from that place...

But more importantly now they would have to determine who killed who again. Which one of them had murdered Fuyuhiko…

“Not again...” Byakuya muttered.

…

Back on the island Nagito wandered around. After the body announcement he had been trying to find Izuru. After he had freed him he just vanished... gone without a trace. But now they had to meet so Nagito took the liberty of finding him.

“IZURU!” Nagito shouted, walking up and down the beaches.

Where had he gone? What bad luck.

“Hey! Stop shouting!” Monokuma yelled.

“Huh? You care?” Nagito questioned.

“No not really... but just stop it!” Monokuma yelled back.

“IZURU! WHERE ARE YOU!?” Nagito yelled again.

“Why are you shouting at this hour?” Usami said as she appeared.

“Usami! There you are! Have you seen Izuru?” Nagito asked.

“Uhh no I haven’t...” Usami said.

“Hmmm where were you during the last class trial?” Nagito questioned.

“I hate class trials!” Usami cried.

“Stupid little sister! You are going to this trial whether you like it or not!” Monokuma yelled.

Nagito continued his search. Where had Izuru gone? Not even Usami knew, but if Monokuma knew then Nagito doubted he would tell him. So he continued to walk around looking for the long haired boy. All this yelling and walking had worn out Nagito, maybe he should go to the trial room. Maybe Izuru was on a different Island somewhere? No surely he would have to come to the class trial right?

“Hey! Nagito!” Monokuma yelled.

“What?” Nagito questioned, annoyed.

“I have something you may like...” Monokuma said.

“Oh and what is that?” Nagito asked.

“Well I can't give you all the information that was already given to the person that completed the dangerous game in the Funhouse.” Monokuma said trumpihly.

“Well what is it? What do you have?” Nagito questioned curling his finger and putting it to his chin.

“It’s information on your little plaything’s talent!” Monokuma said as he pulled out an old paper. On it was plastered the face of Izuru Kamakura and there was a lot of black ink that blocked much of the words.

None the less Nagito wanted it. “So I assume that you wont give that to me unless I do something for you?”

“Heh… Yes you got that right. I need you to open that old building on that island.” Monokuma said, pointing.

“Huh the old one that no one knows the code to?” Nagito questioned.

“Yes that one! Do it and this document is yours.” Monokuma said, offering his hand out to Nagito.

Nagito took his hand. “It's a deal, but don’t expect much from me anymore you lowly creature.” Nagito then wiped his hands on his coat.

“Hey! What's with the cold treatment buddy, we're partners now!” Monokuma pleaded.

“Ppppf you sure have a sense of humor.” Nagito retorted, as he looked down on the small bear.

“Arg! Whatever, just do it!” Monokuma yelled, pulling out his claws in anger.

Nagito walked over to the place Monokuma wanted to open. He closed his eyes and pressed in the code... It opened.

“Hah! I knew it! Some motivation and that luck of yours works magic!” Monokuma said.

“The document, now.” Nagito said, holding out his hand.

“Huh? Oh yeah sure.” Monokuma tossed it over his shoulder as he walked into the old building. The door shut behind him.

Nagito caught the paper and started to read. “Izuru Kamukura Ultimate...”

…? 

!?!?!? 

“Ppppffff!” Nagito began to crack up. “AHAHAHAHAHAH!”

“HIS TALENT! IT’S GREATER THAN I EVER IMAGINED!” Nagito yelled.

“AHAHAHAHAHA!” Nagito hysterically laughed clutching the paper to his chest.

“What luck that I could be near someone as great as he!” Nagito said out of breath.


	11. Sword and Sorrow

Byakuya pulled Peko away from Fuyuhiko’s body. She didn’t resist, she just sobbed as she was dragged away. It was already hard enough to see Fuyuhiko’s body in such a state but seeing the calm and collected Peko break down like this was just awful. Akane moved over to Peko and started to whisper to her. Byakuya returned his vision to Fuyuhiko…

His body was torn up with shrapnel in his body. A grenade?

\- Cause of Death Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets -

… aside from the obvious there wasn’t anything to go on! Byakuya bite his nails. What the hell there is no evidence for anyone to have killed him! Maybe we can get alibis? Wait no! The lack of evidence! Where is the explosive reminisce and the extra shrapnel?

\- Lack of Evidence Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets -

Byakuya checked the Monokuma file… there was nothing important...

Byakuya walked around to get everyone’s alibis. As he did he noticed Kazuichi close Fuyuhiko’s eyes before walking away. Byakuya started his talks.

“Hey Byakuya...” Mahiru said, she was clearly upset. Hiyoko was hugging her.

“Where were you two?” Byakuya questioned.

“We were both in our rooms in Strawberry House, Chiaki and Gundham can account for us. Also Gundham and Chiaki were in Strawberry House”

\- Strawberry Residents Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets -

Byakuya walked over to Teruteru.

“Where were you?” Byakuya questioned.

“I was sleeping like everyone else.” Teruteru said.

\- Teruteru’s Account Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets -

Byakuya walked over to Kazuichi.

“Where were you?” Byakuya questioned again.

“Sleeping.” Kazuichi answered despair on his face.

\- Kazuichi’s Account Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets - 

Byakuya walked over to Akane and Peko. This one took some courage to muster up what he was going to ask. Peko had stopped sobbing but her face showed a deep sorrow. Her sniffles and stifled breathes were like stabs in the heart.

“Where were you two?” Byakuya asked.

“I was sleeping.” Akane said.

\- Akane’s Account Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets - 

“Peko where were you?” Byakuya asked with a heavy heart.

“I left my room and found him...” Peko blankly said.

\- Peko’s Account Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets - 

Peko had been in one of those great rooms so there was sound proofing… No it can’t be her. It’s just impossible that she did it.

It doesn’t make sense...

Byakuya was trying blanks on what to do. He had everyone’s accounts… there was so little to go off of. Anxiety began to bubble in him.

“Hey now that someone’s kicked the bucket! Here!” Monokuma said. He handed out loafs of bread and water bottles.

Everyone ate. The food tasted bitter and sour in Byakuya’s mouth. It had been a long time since he ever tasted something so bland… What was he going to do?

“Hey Byakuya.” Chiaki said. Trying to get his attention it seemed he had not been listening.

“Yes, what is it?” Byakuya asked.

“Someone entered that room with the ultimate weapon.” Chiaki stated.

“Yeah I figured as much.” Byakuya stated.

\- Someone Entered the Final Dead Room Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets - 

“But how do you know?” Byakuya asked.

“I attached a strain of string to the door frame and put it over the door so that when someone opened the door it would hang down. I found it hanging before we went into the elevator.” Chiaki stated.

“So someone went in… If I may ask a question how do you think this tower works?” Byakuya asked.

“I don’t know but it will certainly be important. And if anyone knew then it could prove who could have done this.” Chiaki said.

“You don’t think the killer is the only one that knows how the tower works?” Byakuya asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” Chiaki said. “I think they are our only hope now.”

\- Someone Knows About the Tower’s true Nature Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets - 

“I presume that person isn’t you?” Byakuya asked.

“No, I do not know.” Chiaki said. “Maybe they’re the same person that entered the Final Dead Room?”

“Who knows I think we need to wait for the class trial...” Byakuya said. “If only Izuru was here… but we can’t rely on him forever.”

Byakuya looked at Fuyuhiko’s face again. Don’t worry Fuyuhiko you didn’t die in vain we will avenge you.

\- Fuyuhiko’s Final Emotion Added to Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullets - 

“Oh are you all done crying?” Monokuma asked. “Finally I was getting bored that one of you wasn’t going to die again. Anyways let's have the trial right here in this very room.”

The ground began to rumble and everyone moved away from the center of the room. Except for Peko who quickly dragged Fuyuhiko’s body away from the cracking ground. The Ground bent backwards as Monokuma rock reared its ugly head to everyone.

“Monokuma Rock?” Kazuichi asked.

“What?” Byakuya said, flabbergasted.

The mouth opened and out stepped Nagito, chain still attached to his foot.

“Huh… Izuru isn’t with you all?” Nagito questioned.

“Izuru?” Chiaki asked. “You don’t know where he is?”

“Afraid not he’s gone missing… probably dead but I shouldn’t get my hopes up.” Monokuma said.

“Wait, you're saying that even you can’t find Izuru?” Byakuya proclaimed pointing at Monokuma.

“That’s what I said! Now get in and get to the trial already.” Monokuma said, pouting.

“Shut up.” Peko snapped as she walked past Monokuma.

Izuru? Missing? And not even Monokuma could find him? What is going on? Everyone entered the elevator. Someone here in the elevator is a killer, and the rest would have to find them or die. Such is the way of Monokuma’s game…

This time Izuru wasn’t there to save them…

Someone was going to die…

And there was nothing they could do about it…

\- Class Trial Start -

Byakuya: “Before we begin I think we should establish who was where and if anyone could confirm it.”

Present Evidence! Strawberry Resident‘s Location; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Byakuya: “Everyone in Strawberry House was in their rooms correct?”

Chiaki: “Yes that is correct.”

Present Evidence! Akane‘s Account; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Present Evidence! Kazuichi‘s Account; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Present Evidence! Teruteru‘s Account; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Byakuya: “Teruteru spotted Akane leaving before him. Kazuichi must have gone before Akane, because Teruteru was last.”

Chiaki: “From everyone’s account. Everyone was in their rooms.”

Byakuya: “Everyone but Peko.”

Gundham: “Why did you leave your room? It was sound proof and you had no reason too.”

Peko: “I left my room to check up on Fuyuhiko...”

Gundham: “If that’s true then why go to the center room?”

Peko: “I couldn’t find him. So I went looking.”

I agree! Peko’s Account; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Byakuya: “Yes, I guess that all checks out...”

Byakuya: “So everyone was in their rooms. And nobody saw anyone? When everyone left their rooms after hearing Peko. Did everyone see each other leave the rooms?”

Kazuichi: “I didn’t see Teruteru or Akane.”

Teruteru: “I am pretty sure I was the last one to leave. I saw Akane after I left.”

Byakuya: “But did you for certain see her leave her room?”

Teruteru: “No...”

Byakuya: “That means that no one has a solid account because someone is lying.”

Byakuya: “One of us left our rooms and entered the Final Dead Room... ”

Byakuya: “And one of us Killed Fuyuhiko!”

Gundham: “How can you say for certain that someone entered the Final Dead Room? It’s not like we have any evidence.”

No That’s Wrong! Someone Entered the Final Dead Room; Chiaki’s Truth Bullet!

Chiaki: “I set up a simple string on the door of the Final Dead Room. When I went to the elevator the string showed that someone entered the Final Dead Room.”

Nagito: “Firstly I think you guys should tell me how Fuyuhiko died.”

Present Evidence! Cause of Death; Peko’s Truth Bullet!

Peko: “Grenade...”

Nagito: “So there is barely any evidence to go off of...”

Nagito: “No wonder you guys have barely anything to discuss.”

Chiaki: “Yes it is rather unfortunate.”

Byakuya: “However there is something that is bothering me...”

Present Evidence! Lack of Evidence; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Byakuya: “Around Fuyuhiko’s body tehre wasn’t shrapnel or explosive residue.”

Byakuya: “So he had to be killed somewhere else and moved.”

Mahiru: “I think it is important to figure out how the tower works then. Don’t you agree?”

Byakuya: “Yes, the mystery of the Tower is something that is vital to this investigation.”

Chiaki: “And there is only one person that knows the Funhouse's True Nature.”

Present Evidence! Someone Knows the Tower’s True Nature; Chiaki’s Truth Bullet!

Chiaki: “And that person is you Gundham Tanaka.”

Gundham: “...”

Chikai: “Please Gundham tell us how the tower really works.”

Gundham: “What if I’m the killer?”

No That’s Wrong! Missing Photo; Chiaki’s Truth Bullet!

Chiaki: “The missing photo. It was you who took it...”

Chiaki: “On the photo was you, Sonia, and Kazuichi...”

Gundham looked away, “Yes it was...”

Chiaki: “Gundham please tell us...”

Gundham: “The tower is an elevator.”

Kazuichi: “What do you mean?”

Gundham: “After Mahiru and Hiyoko put the photos and we all left the center room... I left to check something.”

Gundham: “That something was the tower, when I entered on the other side the photos were all scattered.”

Gundham: “So I came to the conclusion that the photos were scattered because the elevator, the center room, moved down.”

Kazuichi: “So if the center room is actually an elevator. Then Fuyuhiko could only have been killed by someone at the Grape house.”

Mahiru: “How does that prove it could only anyone in Grape House?”

Kazuichi: “First of all the elevator was used… twice.”

Kazuichi: “This means that someone went to Strawberry House and came back.”

Kazuichi: “It had to be the person that went into the Final Dead Room.”

Kazuichi: “And they couldn’t have used the center room because Monokuma never let us stay in there when the elevator activates.”

Kazuichi: “So the Killer is either Me, Byakuya, Akane, Teruteru, or Peko.”

Teruteru: “Wow Kazuichi nice detective work!”

Hiyoko: “But it is implicating you… why cheer?”

Teruteru: “I already know I didn’t do it so my conscious is clean.”

Byakuya: “We aren’t getting as close as I like to finding the killer...”

Nagito: “In that case I think I have some valuable information.”

Chiaki: “And what is that?”

Present Evidence! Person in the Final Dead Room had Information; Nagito’s Truth Bullet!

Nagito: “The someone that went into the Final Dead Room has papers.”

Peko: “!?!”

Byakuya: “But how does that help us?”

Byakuya: “Peko… I don’t want to believe it's you but...”

Peko: “...”

Byakuya: “Please tell us why you left your room? What reason did you have?”

Peko: “I-I was going to kill myself...”

Byakuya: “What!?”

Peko: “I would sacrifice myself and Fuyuhiko would live...”

Present Evidence! Fuyuhiko’s Final Emotion; Ultimate Imposter’s Truth Bullet!

Byakuya: “Don’t you see what this means?”

Peko: “What?”

Byakuya: “The killer can only be...”

Select Someone

Byakuya: “Fuyuhiko he committed suicide! He died with a remorseful smile on his face.”

Byakuya: “Peko you had to have realized it too.”

Peko: “I did...”

Byakuya: “When Nagito talked about those papers...”

Peko: “There was a torn paper that said, ‘I’m sorry’ it was left outside my door.”

Byakuya: “Then it was a suicide note...”

Peko: “The note was torn from something else… It isn’t the whole piece of paper.”

Kazuichi: “So what you are saying is that there still could be a killer among us? Like they faked the suicide note?”

Peko: “That or the suicide note isn’t complete.”

Monokuma: “Pupupupu… I think everyone should check the Monokuma file again.”

Monokuma file: Fuyuhiko died in the Final Dead Room.

Peko: “What!?”

Byakuya: “If the body was moved from there!”

Kazuichi: “Then it could be anyone...”

Kazuichi: “No wait!”

Everyone stopped thinking about the acse and focused their attention on Kazuichi.

Kazuichi gulped as he continued, “Fuyuhiko killed himself. Monokuma moved the body.”

Kazuichi: “He is just trying to trick us! He wants us to still believe one of us did it!”

Byakuya: “If that’s true...”

Peko turned her gaze on Monokuma, a fiery rage slowly building up inside her. “Is that true?”

“I can’t confirm or deny that. At the moment...” Monokuma giggled.

“Just tell us!” Peko yelled.

“Sorry not sorry...” Monokuma said.

Peko clenched her fist her gaze not leaving the bear. “I think we should solve this first...” Byakuya reasoned.

Peko sighed letting her anger leave her, as she turned back to everyone. “Then allow me to finish this.”

Peko: “It all happened when I got a plan to free the Blackened.”

Peko: “However the Blackened already knew my plan. This was because of how close we were.”

Peko: “Taking matters into his own hands The Blackened went to enter the Final Dead Room when everyone was sleeping.”

Peko: “After reading whatever information there was, the Blackened wrote a suicide note. He then committed suicide most likely in the Final Dead Room. This explains why no one heard the explosion in Grape House.”

Peko: “After that Monokuma moved the body, which additionally explains why we found no shrapnel or explosive reminisce in the center room.”

Peko: “In addition Monokuma took the suicide note.”

Peko: “The Killer was...”

Peko: “You Fuyuhiko...”

Monokuma’s smile faded, “Ahhh looks like you got it right… I really thought you all would fail because of the lack of evidence, but in the end that ironically led to the conclusion.”

“Why did you move Fuyuhiko’s body!? Why did we need to drag this class trial out!?” Peko yelled.

“Because that idiot wanted to save you all! I was just making it fair so that you had to figure it out. You know, spice things up!?” Monokuma finished smiling.

“You...” Peko didn’t finish her gaze locked onto the ground as she clenched her teeth in anger.

“It's not my fault the baby couldn’t hold a grenade correctly. I guess in the end his sacrifice meant nothing. Because in the end you ended up doubting and suspecting each other. Pupupupu...” Monokuma teased.

Peko looked at Monokuma, pure rage in her eyes. Peko drew her sword and charged at Monokuma. She moved in silence and she moved quickly. In an instant the distance was already closed and just as she was going to swing…

“NO!” Mahiru screamed as she tackled Peko.

Peko and Mahiru fell to the ground as everyone ran towards the two.

Mahiru hugged Peko trying to hold her back. Peko tried to push her off. “Get out of my way!” Peko commanded at Mahiru.

Mahiru was slightly taken aback, but she wasn’t backing down.

“No!” Mahiru yelled back. “Calm down and think! Fuyuhiko died... for you! Please just calm down... we've lost too many.”

Peko stopped, Mahiru was right… Letting out a long sigh Peko stopped. A single tear fell from her eye. “Monokuma… whoever you are...” Taking another deep breath Peko let it all out. “I WILL KILL YOU!”

“Fuyuhiko’s death wasn’t meaningless,” Kazuichi muttered, “none of them were... just you see.”

“Give us Fuyuhiko’s Suicide Note...” Chiaki coldly said.

“Sorry I ended up burning that.” Monokuma said.

Monokuma gave a coy smile before disappearing again. Usami had been forced to watch the whole court trial in the entire trial, she didn’t say anything.

“Don’t lose hope...” Usami said.

Peko wiped the tear from her eye. “Where do we even go? The elevator will take us back to the Funhouse.”

“There is an exit now.” Usami said.

Everyone left the Trial room, and entered the elevator. Then they arrived back at the Funhouse. Fuyuhiko’s body was gone just like Mikan’s, Ibuki’s and Nekomaru’s... It wasn’t normal. But sure enough there was a massive hole in one of the walls. Outside was the amusement parks they had last been at. A small rope ladder was all they had, everyone slowly made the descent. Everyone but Nagito, who wanted to check something.

…

Nagito entered the Final Dead Room… All the information that Fuyuhiko had gotten was burned in a pile of ash in the corner, there was a black mark from where the grenade went off, and shrapnel was stuck in the walls.

“Oh did you want to play the game?” Monokuma asked.

“What do I have to gain?” Nagito asked.

“No information, just some weapons and stuff.” Monokuma replied nonchalantly.

“I suppose they would help in my plan.” Nagito smiled.

“Oh you’re plan? Mind letting me in a little.” Monokuma begged.

“Not at all. Now let’s play.” Nagito said waiting for whatever Monokuma had in store for him.

…

Izuru left the Hotel… Walking down towards Monokuma Park is where he found everyone. They all stopped as they looked at him. Confused, they all approached closer.

“Izuru where were you?” Chiaki asked.

“...” Izuru stared at the group. Nagito where was he? It doesn’t matter.

“It doesn’t matter.” Izuru blankly stated.

Izuru walked back to the cottages... Everyone was confused. No one had seen him, not even Monokuma and then he just showed up. Everyone was too exhausted to pester him more so they all retired to their cottages. They would have to ask him tomorrow.

Izuru knew that Peko’s will to live would only carry her to the end of the killing game. Looking at her now he could tell she couldn’t live with the guilt of losing Fuyuhiko… Izuru took out the rest of Fuyuhiko’s suicide note. He had to give this to her… knocking on her cottage door she opened it almost instantly.

Izuru was now face to face with her. Her eyes were worn from crying… Izuru handed her the note. Her eyes seemed to quiver from realizing what it was.

“Thank you...” Peko muttered. She clenched the paper as she tried to fight back more tears.

Izuru closed the door, she needed to read it. Fuyuhiko even in death had thought about her…

Izuru entered his cottage and propped himself up on his knee like always. He closed his eyes and slept. 

The final confrontation was coming…

And soon I will have my revenge.

…

Peko sat down on her bed as she read out the note...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dear Peko,

If you get this letter I will be long dead. You’re probably wondering why I did something stupid and got myself killed. That day I saw that look on your face. I knew you were going to kill someone or yourself. I don’t want you to die, Peko. I don’t care what you have to say. I could probably guess what you were going to say. That you were my protector or guardian and that it was your duty to die to save me. Peko please listen to me, you are special to me you’re not a tool you’re not my protector you are my Childhood friend. And we have endured so much together.

Peko I love you, and don’t for a goddamn second you think what happened in that fucked up place is your fault. I need you to live for me, Peko. I need you to forgive yourself for what happened and move on. I know it will be hard to tell my family, but just tell them it was my fault. 

It's funny I never believed in Heaven or a God, but I really do hope I get to meet sis one last time. The road ahead will be hard.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bottom of the page is torn off presumably it was the part he told her he was sorry. The water stains on the paper told Peko that Fuyuhiko had cried…

But what was worse was when she flipped over the paper it was his and her face. The words were all scribbled out. All that was left was the two blankly looking ahead at the camera.

“Fuyuhiko...” Peko apathetically said. Peko sobbed herself to sleep. It was over... 

Her childhood friend was dead and the one responsible would pay.


	12. Memories from me to you

Fuyuhiko didn’t know what to do. After everyone had finished searching through the tower. Shit how are we gonna get out? It had already been 2 days since they were locked in here. Fuck things are not getting better… fuck.

Fuyuhiko looked around his room. There wasn’t anything to see, but Fuyuhiko was looking nonetheless. Just in case a fucking exit magically appeared...

Fuyuhiko left his room. Immediately he went to Peko’s room. The two had become inseparable after their heart to heart in the Diner. He knocked on the door. A slightly groggy Peko stepped out. She didn’t like to show when she was having problems. It made Fuyuhiko mad everytime she did that. 

One time she had literally collapsed from exhaustion… and it was just to protect him after they got lost. Peko had always been good to him.

That’s why it hurt him even more when he saw the look on her face. That face… Fuyuhiko knew that there wasn’t any talk that could get Peko out from doing what she was going to do now. Fuyuhiko brushed it off, there was no way she could know…

“Hey Peko.” Fuyuhiko greeted.

“Hello Fuyuhiko.” Peko greeted back.

“Heh you finally stopped calling me master.” Fuyuhiko jokes.

“Yes, I took your words to heart.” Peko admitted.

“That’s good Peko!” Fuyuhiko lightly cheered while smiling. Fuyuhiko had told her that he didn’t want the master servant type of relationship. He only ever wanted his dearest friend.

“So do you think there might actually be a way out of here?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“I don’t know.” Peko answered.

“Hey we’ve been in a spot like this before,” Fuyuhiko said putting his hand on Peko’s shoulder, “remember? There has always been a way out, because if they put us in they had to have had a way to.”

“I remember many times.” Peko said remembering those times.

“That’s why we’ll get out. I know it, Peko. You, me, and everyone.” Fuyuhiko said he took his hand off Peko's shoulder. “Alright let’s talk? How about that?”

“Huh? What about?” Peko asked, confused.

“Well everyone seems to be out of it I guess it’s just you and me.” Fuyuhiko explained. The rest of the students were either sleepwalking or had their heads hung downwards as they stood. Monokuma wasn’t letting any of them sleep outside of their rooms which were now locked.

The two sat at a table. Fuyuhiko didn’t know if Peko had suspected him, but it didn’t matter. This was going to be the last moments on Earth for one of them. If he had it his way it would be him, but if she had it her way it would be her or maybe Mahiru…

Fuyhukio didn’t particularly like the Redhead, but at the same time he didn’t want everything to end on such a note. He was conflicted on what he should do with Mahiru one part of him wanted bitter revenge, and the other part knew that it wouldn’t solve anything. No matter what he thought it didn’t stop the aching in his heart when he remembered he was never going to see his sister again. Fuck this whole situation. Fuck it all.

The two talked all throughout the day until it was almost time to go to bed.

“Remember that time we both first had ice cream?” Fuyuhiko said, reminiscing.

Peko blushed, “Yes I do… that was a good day.”

“We were so small then, but I still remembered your face when you first ate ice cream. You looked so happy.” Fuyuhiko said.

“I was happy, because I was with you.” Peko said.

“Heh… you’re not too embarrassed about that are you?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Ummm what happened after doesn’t matter, let’s move on.” Peko said blushing harder as she tried to steer the conversation away from the embarrassing time that happened after.

“I won’t remind you don’t worry. I know how much it makes you embarrassed.” Fuyuhiko said.

“T-thanks...” Peko said. Her red face slowly subsided.

“I remember all the fights Mom and Dad got into...” Fuyuhiko said solemnly.

“...” Peko seemed to get tense from even remembering.

“You were always there for me… I hated when you would get hurt.” Fuyuhiko admitted. “That’s why I acted the way I was when we got here, Peko. I didn’t like seeing you hurt. That’s why I wanted to lift the burden off your shoulder by being more independent.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Peko said. “It's my job you know?”

“Yeah I know, Peko.” Fuyuhiko said solemnly. He took a long deep breath for what he was going to do next. “Hey Peko?”

Monokuma called them all back to their rooms. The announcement being drowned out by the two.

“Yeah?” Peko asked.

“I love you, so promise me that whatever happens… that you don’t die.” Fuyuhiko said seriously as he looked Peko dead in the eyes.

“What!? What do you mean!?” Peko said, concerned and panicked.

That was exactly the kind of state Fuyuhiko wanted her to be in. She never saw it coming. 

His fist hit her face. She slumped over. Fuyuhiko checked her, she was knocked out.

“Sorry Peko...” Fuyuhiko said. A single tear hit the floor next to her body.

Despite Fuyuhiko’s small stature he could punch. He had knocked out people way taller than him with his punches. Though he never thought that one day he would hit Peko. Even in the situation he was... it still hurt him to do that. Now he stood over her unconscious body, he could only feel a hollow feeling in his heart. When he looked at her face still frozen in fear... it was like tiny spikes in his heart.

Fuyuhiko dragged Peko back to her room. He knew what he had to do. Peko had done so much for him… It was her job to die for him. But he couldn’t stomach that, even the thought was enough to make him cry. Fuyuhiko laid Peko down in her bed and tucked her in. Tears streamed from his face as he gave a kiss on her forehead.

As he walked out the door he took one last look at her. It was a reminder of who he was going to save. It filled him with a resolve like no other.

Fuyuhiko entered the Final Dead Room and no one in Strawberry House was awake.

“Pupupu are you here to kill one of your friends?” Monokuma asked.

“I think you know why I am here.” Fuyuhiko said, emotionless.

“Yes yes I know. The game is Russian Roulette and you plan to fail, correct?” Monokuma asked.

“...” Fuyuhiko’s silence was taken as a yes from Monokuma.

“Well I have something to tell you Young Master. The first one to pass will get information and a lot of it too. So you’re in luck sadly… I was hoping someone dangerous like Nagito got that information.” Monokuma sighed as he put his hands behind his back.

“Give me the gun.” Fuyuhiko commanded. His glare filled with rage.

“Fine fine, but if someone like Nagito were to get that...” Monokuma was cut off by Fuyuhiko snatching the gun out of his hand.

Fuyuhiko didn’t even hesitate as he loaded the bullet into the gun and spun the cylinder. He put it to his head and pulled the trigger…

Only a click came from the gun. Fuyuhiko unloaded the bullet from the revolver and tossed it to the ground.

“The information.” Fuyuhiko said. Holding his hand out.

“Oh peeked your interest have I? Well the rules are the rules...” Monokuma said as he pulled a black book from somewhere.

Fuyuhiko grabbed the book and started to read. The hard truth…

Fuyuhiko didn’t know what to think…

Izuru I’m sorry. Fuyuhiko tore one of the blank pages from the book. He took out a pen from his pocket. That he always had with him. The memories of getting that pen gave him a sorrowful feeling. Peko...

He began to write. When he was finished he put the note in his pocket. The pen he held close to his chest.

“So what is the Ultimate Weapon?” Fuyuhiko asked.

“Oh are you planning to kill someone?” Monokuma asked.

The door opened behind Monokuma. Fuyuhiko stepped in… Holy Shit. The amount of weapons that was in the building… Fuyuhiko has seen his fair share of armories and weapons stashes on the clan. But this was like a fucking military base. Shit… the information and the stash of weapons. Fuyuhiko pulled a grenade off the shelf, and a box of matches. There was no way Fuyuhiko was going to stop someone from finding this all. All Fuyuhiko could do was free them. 

Fuyuhiko tossed the book into the flames.

“That was my only copy...” Monokuma whined. “How despairingly sad.”

Fuyuhiko pulled the pin of the grenade. He let it drop to the floor. Monokuma jumped out of the room, the door closing behind him. 

Fuyuhiko breathed in and then out.

“Peko… I love you. I’m so glad I finally admitted it. And sis I'll be there soon.” 

Fuyuhiko clenched his teeth as he held the pen close to his heart... 

A single tear crept from his eye before the room turned as bright as the sun.


	13. Goodbye

Izuru woke up. Leaving his cottage he went to the Hotel as everyone had done every other day. Today felt different… the day felt slower and gloomy. Even though the sky was bright and warm it looked as if the sky was dull and grey at the same time. Everyone came into the Hotel one after another, except for Nagito.

“So I believe we need to discuss Nagito.” Byakuya stated.

“Has anyone seen him?” Chiaki asked.

“No one has…?” Mahiru questioned.

“Izuru you set him free didn’t you.” Byakuya asked.

“I set both of us free.” Izuru said. “Besides, it wouldn’t have mattered Monokuma was going to anyway.”

“But still...” Hiyoko whined.

“How boring… if I didn’t set him free what do you think would have happened?” Izuru coldly asked.

“He would have starved too. And also like you said, Monokuma would have let him out sooner than later.” Chiaki answered.

“Ok on to another matter… Izuru where were you?” Byakuya asked.

“That is none of your business.” Izuru brushed them off.

“So you don’t intend to tell anyone?” Kazuichi asked.

“No.” Izuru answered.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to Izuru, but he wasn’t giving an inch of information on his whereabouts, and the fact that Monokuma didn’t even know only made them want to know that much more.

“Should we go and try to find Nagito?” Kazuichi suggested.

“Then what when we find him are we just going to imprison him again?” Peko asked.

“And are we all ok with Izuru not being imprisoned correct?” Byakuya asked.

Long awaited tension loomed in the air. Not everyone seemed to be okay with Izuru at the moment. 

“I think it's fine.” Chiaki spoke first.

“I agree.” Kazuichi chirped.

“But why?” Akane asked.

“He helped us, it just doesn’t make sense why he would betray us...” Kazuichi said.

“Think about it if Izuru was trying to get us all killed or to kill each other why act in opposition to those beliefs with nothing to gain?” Byakuya said. “It was he who got burned and stabbed trying to save us, no?”

“I suppose he did save us all.” Akane admitted. “...Sorry for punching you in the class trial.”

“Okay now back to Nagito. We are going to try and search for him, correct?” Byakuya asked.

“I guess, he might be up to something.” Hiyoko said.

“Then we have no time to lose.” Gundham said as he walked off. “My dark devas of destruction will aid in our hunt.”

The students went around to try and find Nagito. Walking away Izuru took out the final part of Fuyuhiko’s suicide note… this part had been the reason Monokuma tried to get rid of it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izuru I know who you are. And I know who we are. I’m writing this part to say (I’m sorry), and that I forgive you. But Izuru there is something about the killing game that you need to know. Junko the Ultimate Despair is behind all of our suffering. I don’t know if it was you that actually sent us into this killing game, or if it was her. But for everyone you need to stop her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It reminded him of his goal, Junko the one who had manipulated and used him… His revenge was in sight he would kill her no matter the cost. Even if he had to kill all the other students on this island he would have his vengeance.

“I wonder how did you get that?” Monokuma said.

“...” Izuru said nothing as he walked past Monokuma.

“Ignoring me? You always knew how to make me sad...” Monokuma teased.

Izuru kept walking. He knew only one place Nagito could be. The military base loomed over him. War time vehicles and supplies were everywhere. Some of the vehicles seemed to have been tampered with. Taking a closer look he could tell that this was Kazuichi’s work not Nagito’s.

Izuru walked around the base with no sign of Nagito… Izuru walked to the warehouse. Opening the doors it was empty. Nothing it seems Nagito wasn’t here ever.

Izuru walks back to Jabberwock Park. The sun had started to set. The orange and red glow from the sun illuminated the island. It reminded Izuru of that day… 

The others seem to have not found Nagito.

“No one?” Byakuya asked. “Izuru?” 

“No.” Izuru said.

“Where could he be?” Mahiru inquired. She looked out to the many islands.

“I doubt he is up to anything good.” Izuru stated.

“What can we do?” Byakuya asked.

“Nothing I guess...” Chiaki replied. “If we can’t even find him, what are we supposed to do against him?”

Izuru didn’t care, Nagito wasn’t a threat anymore. His burning rage had only one person in mind. Izuru walked off. He didn't want to be around these boring people anymore.

…

Chiaki watched Izuru walk off. Something had happened to him… He was acting like how he did on the first days. Cold, resenting, and self isolating. What happened? Why was Usami okay now? She was so confused. But she knew one thing: she had to talk with him.

Chiaki walked behind Izuru… she felt awkward. She was basically stalking him, but he wouldn’t slow down and Chiaki was a little afraid of Izuru if she was being honest. 

Suddenly Izuru turned around and looked Chiaki in the eyes.

“What?” Izuru commanded.

His tone, his voice, everything about it was frightening. But Chiaki knew the real Izuru he wasn’t like this! He saved them all! Or so she thought...

“You seemed upset about something...” Chiaki said, with fake confidence. She started to sweat. 

Izuru didn’t say anything. “...”

“Ummm do you need someone to talk to?” Chiaki offered.

“No I would not waste my time with you people.” Izuru said, brushing her off.

It hurt… hearing that from Izuru. What had happened to him? “Do you want to play a game? Maybe?” Chiaki offered already knowing the answer.

Izuru kept walking leaving Chiaki alone. The sight of Izuru walking away brought back a sorrowful memory to Chiaki… 

That day had been the last time she saw him. 

That day she should have stopped him.

Chiaki ran out to Izuru. “Please, Izuru just tell me what’s wrong.” Chiaki pleaded. She wasn’t going to let this happen another time. She wasn’t going to let him walk away again like this.

Izuru’s cold stare bore holes into Chiaki’s solid resolve. “What is it you want from me?” Izuru coldly asked. His bitter words were like a blizzard storm to Chiaki.

“Just tell me please… we’re in this together. Right? What about Byakuya? You know that we are here for you. We’re your friends!” Chiaki said, hugging the brick wall that was Izuru.

  
(TRACED FROM: https://weheartit.com/entry/213075333 NOT ENTIRELY MADE BY ME. CHECK THEM OUT THAT ART IS TOO WHOLESOME)

“Goodbye Chiaki.” Izuru said as he pried himself off of her. Chiaki was forced to watch him walk away for a second time.

“Izuru...” Chiaki muttered. Her eyes started to water. She was too late and there was no saving Izuru from what he had become... again

... again… again...

Chiaki fell to her knees, tears streamed from her face. “Hajime...”

The sunset over the building Izuru walked past. The shadow of the building swallowed his figure. 

Just like that he was gone from Chiaki.

…

Izuru opened his cottage door. Now was not the time. Soon the moment to strike would come near. Checking his black suit again there it was the knife. All he had to do was hit Junko with it...

Izuru closed his eyes as the world faded out from around him.

…

Byakuya found Chiaki crying. “Hey? What’s wrong?” Byakuya asked with concern in his voice.

“Izuru, he’s...” Chiaki whimpered.

“He’s what?” Byakuya asked, in Chiaki’s state she didn’t finish her sentence.

“I couldn’t save him...” Chiaki said.

“What do you mean?” Byakuya asked as he sat next to her.

Chiaki’s sniffles brought back bad memories to the Funhouse… “Hey… I don’t know what is up with Izuru. But whatever he said to you...” Byakuya was at a loss for words.

“...” Chiaki looked at Byakuya.

“He… he didn’t mean it. I’m sure! He is just not in a good state of mind right now. I’m sure of it.” Byakuya blurted out.

It didn’t seem to calm Chiaki down, but he could tell she was grateful for him attempting at least.

“Don’t cry.” Byakuya said. “Everything will be ok. Just give it some time. I'm sure Izuru will come back to us.”

“...” Chiaki knew those were hollow words. But nonetheless she knew that only Izuru could save himself now. 

Whatever was going to come was going to be decided by Izuru not Hajime, not Junko. The final confrontation was going to be in Izuru’s hands now.

The sound of a gun cocking behind them sent a chill down Byakuya’s spine. They turned around.

“Hello there.” Nagito greeted. A small revolver pointed at the two.

“Nagito!?” Byakuya asked.

“If you want to live then I suggest none of you shout.” Nagito said. Pulling the hammer back for emphasis.

“...” Chaiki looked at him and she knew he was serious. “What do you want from us?”

“Nothing much. I just needed Chiaki and someone else.” Nagito said.

“What for!?” Byakuya asked, keeping his voice down.

“Why to get Izuru off this island.” Nagito said ominously as he threw a small object their way.

The object landed in between the two. Shit! Grenade!? The grenade made a small pop as gas started to leave it. Byakuya tried to stand up… when he breathed it in. It was the same as the sleeping gas Monokuma had used.

Chiaki fell to the ground with a thud. Byakuya tried to hold in his breath as much as possible. Only for him to collapse to the ground. The world started to fade out.

…

“Don’t worry you two.” Nagito said. Giving a grin, as he loomed over the two. “You two are going to die for a great hope. There is nothing to fear. Izuru will return to the real world.”

Nagito grabbed Chiaki’s unconscious body. He slung her over his shoulders. He then took out a small trolly from the nearby bushes he had stashed. What luck that this would come in handy. 

Nagito looked to the setting sun. “I wish I could see that hope, but unfortunately Izuru you will have to brave the world alone...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art was traced from the link. As far as I am concerned what I drew is 100% theirs. I wasn't planning to draw anything for this chapter but then I found that art that someone made and it fit a little too perfectly for this chapter. So I ended up drawing it out. Again as far as I am concerned that drawing is 100% theirs, and I take no credit. Please send the original creator some love.


	14. Hope, Despair, and Revenge

Peko woke up. She slowly got up. Everyone was still a little off from the Funhouse. For everyone else it was the sleep deprivation, but for Peko it was Fuyuhiko.

No matter how much she read the letter and kept telling herself it's not your fault…

She always felt like she had failed.

The deep agony and sorrow she felt from that loss would haunt her for her entire life. She knew it…

Exiting the cottage she looked up to the peaceful sky. The sun was bright and shined across all of Jabberwock. It was so beautiful, but all Peko could do was frown.

“Hey Peko?” Hiyoko asked.

Peko stared down at the small girl. “Yes?”

“Are you ok?” Hiyoko asked, giving a concerned look.

“...” Peko didn’t reply.

“You always need a friend!” Hiyoko cheered. “Maybe I can help?”

“What?” Peko asked, partially confused.

“Umm Big Sis Mahiru told me that she would help me through difficult times! And Big Bro Izuru told me how to tie a Kimono. Actually several ways!” Hiyoko cheered.

“And?” Peko asked.

“So I want to be your friend!” Hiyoko said.

“When I first met you,” Peko remembered the time she found her covered in crab guts as she stomped on them without mercy, “You were a very different person.”

“Oh yeah...” Hiyoko said. “Well I was different back then I didn’t have anyone or anything to call a friend.”

“But why all the senseless murder?” Peko asked.

“I don’t know...” Hiyoko said. “I guess I just never realized they had feelings...” Hiyoko said.

“What?” Peko asked again.

“Well my entire life I wasn’t allowed to do many things that were considered independent. My parents didn’t even teach me how to tie my Kimono so I would have to stay with them. I guess I never realized that others had their own problems. When Teruteru tried to kill I got really angry and yelled at him, but in the end that pervert wasn't the murderer I made him out to be."

“I see...” Peko said.

No freedom...

“But Peko! You lost one of your friends. In fact I think he might have been your only friend! I don’t know how much he meant to you, but Big Sis Mahiru told me always to try and help others out.” Hiyoko said. “I want others to rely on me like how I relied on Mahiru!”

That is surprisingly mature of Hiyoko to say something so... genuine.

“I don’t want anyone to feel like how I felt. ” Hiyoko said. “...So don’t!”

… Wow what a way with words, but Peko knew what she was trying to get at.

“You want to help me?” Peko asked.

“Yeah of course! I want others to rely on me too! Sorry I’m not too good at this whole pep talk thing. That was always something Mahiru was better at, but I can't not try at least.” Hiyoko admitted looking off the side. “So you want to join us?”

“Us?” Peko asked.

“Of course everyone else!” Hiyoko said.

“I-” Peko was cut off when Hiyoko began pulling her hand. “Hey wait!”

“Don’t worry it will be fun Peko!” Hiyoko said. Hiyoko was running with Peko in hand. Peko was forced to pick up the pace.

“Where are we going?” Peko asked.

“Just trust me!” Hiyoko said.

Peko and Hiyoko made it to the Hotel. In the Hotel mostly everyone had gathered.

“Oh hey you got her.” Mahiru said.

“Everyone is here except Byakuya, Chiaki, Izuru, and Nagito.” Kazuichi stated.

“That's ok. They’re probably doing something important we can check in on them later.” Mahiru said.

“Umm what is this?” Peko asked.

“Teruteru was gonna teach me how to bake then it turned into everyone wanting to bake.” Hiyoko said.

“It’s true she doesn’t even know how to cook… So sad.” Teruteru said. “Welp just another opportunity to show off my skills.”

“Yeah I wanted to join in too, even got Gundham here.” Kazuichi said, pointing to Gundham.

“I’m just here for the food.” Akane said, giving a smile.

“Welp shall we begin?” Teruteru requested.

Peko spent time baking with the rest of the group. When they were done they laid out everything they made.

“Wow you guys did very good!” Teruteru complimented.

Akane was quietly eating a slice of cake. She had a wide smile on her face when she did.

“Yay! I made something edible!” Hiyoko cheered.

Peko's expression softened. Even though the pain in her heart didn’t fade a small joy flooded Peko. A small hope was reignited she had fun spending time baking with everyone. If only Fuyuhiko was here to share this moment with.

“That was fun thank you.” Peko spoke.

“Heh no problem.” Teruteru said.

“Yeah it was nothing at all.” Mahiru said.

“I’m glad you enjoyed your time!” Hiyoko said.

“So what about Byakuya, Chiaki, and Izuru?” Peko asked.

“Haven’t seen them.” Kazuichi said.

“Wait has anyone?” Gundham asked.

“...” The awkward silence confirmed that they didn’t know where they were.

“Everyone, we must find them now.” Peko commanded.

“Huh? But where could they be?” Hiyoko asked.

“Doesn’t matter all we have to do is find em!” Akane said. Balling her fist up as if this was a fight.

“No.” Peko said with authority. “I will search the cottages. Teruteru and Kazuichi search the outer parts of the island. Akane search Jabberwock park and any other island you see fit. Gundham search the amusement parks and military base. Mahiru and Hiyoko you can search the remaining islands.”

Everyone gave a nod before they dispersed. Peko ran to check the cottages, hopefully they were all there. Knocking on Chiaki and Byakuya’s cottages yielded no results. But when she knocked on Izuru’s he opened the door.

“What is it?” Izuru asked.

“Chiaki and Byakuya are missing! Have you seen them?” Peko said, a small drop of sweat falling from her forehead.

“No.” Izuru said. Does he not realize how serious this is?

“Help us.” Peko commanded.

Izuru left his cottage. “What is it you need?” He looked sickly? His green eye slightly faded in and out of color.

“I need you to search around some of the islands.” Peko said.

Izuru walked off towards the bridge. Leaving Peko dumbfounded he barely cared… It was so different from how he acted.

Was this the same person that gave her the note?

Peko ran to the beach houses hopefully Teruteru and Kazuichi were there.

Sure enough they were there but no Chiaki and Byakuya.

“We saw Izuru, but I assume Byakuya and Chiaki weren’t there?” Kazuichi asked.

“Yes they are still missing. Let’s go to Jabberwock park and wait for them there.” Peko said.

The three went to Jabberwock park and soon enough everyone came back to Jabberwock Park.

“Did anyone find them?” Peko asked.

“No.” Mahiru answered.

“Izuru did you find them?” Peko asked.

“No. How boring.” Izuru said in his usual monotone voice.

“Hey do you even care?” Peko accused.

“No.” Izuru said before walking back to the cottages.

“...” Everyone was left stunned. This Izuru was not the one they knew. It was like he changed…

“What do we do?” Kazuichi asked. The sun was setting…

“I don’t think there is anything we can do.” Peko sighed.

“We couldn’t find Nagito...” Peko began. “Now Byakuya and Chiaki are gone.”

“What the hell is going on?” Teruteru asked.

“Whatever happens no one else is going to die.” Kazuichi said.

“The suns going down...” Hiyoko said.

“I guess we retire to our beds?” Mahiru suggested.

The sun went down leaving everyone scared for the safety of their friends, and anxious for the whereabouts of Nagito. No one felt safe when Nagito was on the loose.

Peko was nervous about something happening. But there was nothing to do.

“Goodnight...” Hiyoko said to Peko.

“Goodnight” Peko replied back.

Something bad was going to happen she just knew it.

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

Izuru awoke to the sound of a distant explosion. Instantly he flew out of his cottage. The Hotel could be seen far away, a fiery glow and smoke emanated off of the building. Izuru ran towards it, the Hotel was on fire. The crackling of the flames brought sound to the quiet night. The glow of the flame was as mesmerizing as it was terrifying. Izuru could hear the students running towards the building behind him. From the burning and broken pieces of the Hotel stood Nagito.

“Well there you are...” Nagito teased.

Fire raged behind Nagito highlighting his silhouette. The recess of his hair shot out like spikes and seemed to dance with the flames that raged behind him.

“You might want to check up on Byakuya and Chiaki.” Nagito said, putting his hand to his mouth.

Izuru looked around.

“They’re in the Funhouse, but you should hurry! They won't last forever!” Nagito yelled joy lingered in his voice.

“Nagito!?” Teruteru screamed.

“What the hell!?” Kazuichi yelled.

Why should I save them?

“That’s it you’re gonna get it!” Akane yelled, rushing Nagito.

They don’t matter to me…

Izuru could feel his green eye burning hotter than the fire. Izuru sprinted to the Funhouse. The air around him whipped past him as he approached. When he reached the rope ladder he threw himself on it. Hauling himself up the ladder he reached the top.

In normal circumstances Izuru would wonder how Nagito had gotten the two up here. But this was no normal circumstance and Nagito knew it. Izuru ran around the dorms until he found a small pin lying on the ground. 

He leaned down to inspect it. Picking it off the ground it was Chiaki’s. It was a small 8bit spaceship. Holding it up to his face his green eye burned even more.

Izuru opened the door where the pin layed.

He saw Chiaki on one side of the room bound to the wall. The room was dark. Instantly he heard a distinctive click. To his horror he saw a swinging axe about to hit Chiaki.

Izuru flew over to it and that's when he heard a snap this time. Looking at the noise he had tripped a wire.

Izuru didn’t know what the wire controlled. If it was a tripwire then it was connected to something else. Maybe another trap? He grabbed the tripwire pulling it back to its original state, and at the same time twisted his body to catch the axe with his other hand.

Izuru’s eyes darted towards what the tripwire was connected to…

It went through a small hole to the other room. Izuru could hear the sound of a bottle falling on the other side…

Izuru knew that whatever the bottle was it was going to kill Byakuya on the other side. He quickly shoved the wire under the bed frame locking it in place.

…

Byakuya looked up, The spear had stopped falling and was suddenly pulled back to its original position, however that pull caused it to knock over a bottle.

The bottle of poison plummeted to the ground. His best bet was to take one deep breath and try to hold out from the poison gas until someone could save him.

Taking one deep breath, Byakuya prepared himself for the end.

Suddenly a hand shot out and caught the bottle in mid air.

“The hell!?” Kazuichi screamed. He held the bottle in his hand. "Nagito..."

Byakuya looked at him in astonishment. And then he started to laugh.

“Hahahaha! Thank you Kazuichi!” Byakuya said. It was a weird feeling Byakuya had cheated death. And all he could do was laugh.

…

Izuru tore Chiaki’s restraints off and rushed out of the room. He bolted into the other room. Surveying the room he knew everything was fine. Kazuichi had caught the bottle, and Byakuya was safe.

Izuru looked back up and a spear was hanging above Byakuya. Izuru moved Byakuya out of harm's way and untied him.

“Thanks to you and Kazuichi I’m safe. You have my eternal gratitude.” Byakuya said a bright smile on his face as he gave a thumbs up.

Izuru walked out of the room.

Thinking over the trap again. When he opened the door to Chiaki’s room it activate a swinging axe, and then when he went to stop it it then activated another trap. That trap was a falling spear that would impale the second victim. But he had pulled the wire back to its original position… which caused a poison bottle to fall from above.

But what was this all for? The bombing of the Hotel? The traps?

Izuru realized the answer… Nagito tried to make him the Blackened. 

Blowing up the Hotel was to get his attention, and intimidate him. Nagito then told Izuru where to go. Then when he had opened the door despite Nagito setting up the trap he would have activated the trap making him the killer. Even the spear and the bottle were all caused by Izuru.

Nagito had put him in a situation where helping them would mean his death…

Izuru’s adrenaline subsided. He looked at the two rooms. If he had opened Byakuya’s room then most likely Chiaki would have died.

How did Kazuichi get here though?

Izuru walked back to Kazuichi. “How did you get here?” Izuru asked.

“Uh I ran? Like right behind you? Did you not even see me?” Kazuichi asked, confused.

So in my state I was unable to even sense Kazuichi’s presence when I was running. I know who's fault that was...

Izuru’s red eye flared. The green eye subsided.

Chiaki entered the room. “You really came to save us?” She asked.

“I did. Think nothing of it.” Izuru said. However he knew why he had gone to save them. “How Boring.”

His green eye subsided further.

“Izuru...” Chiaki said softly.

Izuru looked at her. “Whatever is bothering you… You don’t have to do this alone.” Chiaki softly pleated.

Izuru did not care. He had only been used to save **his** friends. But Izuru did not truly care for them…

They were boring people. Izuru walked towards the rope ladder. Climbing down he knew that he had to find Nagito. When he returned the Hotel was still a blaze. The rest of the students were trying to put out the fire. Akane had Nagito in a headlock. Akane was looking at the fiery mess while holding on to Nagito. Izuru marched up to Nagito.

Nagito took one look into Izuru’s eyes and then spoke, “I guess it didn’t work...” Nagito looked off to the side disappointed.

“What happened?” Akane asked. She looked at Izuru who stood. The light from the fire shining on one side of him. His eyes glowed through the darkness and shadows.

“He attempted to make me the Blackened” Izuru replied.

“Huh?” Akane gasped in surprise.

“Oh did you see through that plan?” Nagito asked, adn then sighed.

“I don’t understand one thing you knew that I would figure it all out. Then what was your plan in the Class Trial?” Izuru asked.

To that reply Nagito pointed with his free hand to his pocket. “I have a fake transmitter. It tells me when you enter the room. Then I would ‘press’ the button on it releasing the bottle in Byakuya’s room.”

“So you planned the Trial to be your word against mine?” Izuru asked.

“Sort of, but I think I could have got away with it considering the way I was going to act in the Trial.” Nagito admitted. Before his eyes lit up.

Nagito looked at Izuru with a deceptively innocent smile and then spoke. “And also the final revelation that I was going to reveal to you!”

“That is?” Akane asked.

“Izuru’s Talent! The Ultimate Hope!” Nagito said exasperated.

“How Boring.” Izuru said. He then walked to his cottage.

Opening the door Izuru went back to bed.

…

Chiaki, Byakuya, and Kazuichi walked back to the Hotel. They could see the glow of the fire from an entire island away. As they crossed the bridge it looked as if they were crossing right into hell.

When they got to the Hotel Nagito was restrained and everyone was dumping water on the fire. The three joined in and soon the Hotel was put out.

After they were done. They needed to decide what to do with Nagito. 

Nagito had passed out. Apparently Akane was hugging him too tight. “We taking this son of a bitch to the hospital?” Kazuichi asked.

“Seems so.” Byakuya said. Kazuichi and Akane picked up Nagito and made the trek towards the Hospital.

“What are we gonna do with him?” Akane asked.

“Put him in a straight jacket that seemed to keep even Izuru down.” Kazuichi said.

Chiaki returned her gaze to the rubble that was the Hotel. All that just to get his attention? Flashy much? Like a final level.

“What a night...” Chiaki sighed.

“We should all get some rest...” Byakuya said walking towards the cottages.

“Where did Izuru go?” Chiaki asked.

“The devil returned to his slumber after checking on Nagito.” Gundham replied.

“Wait so he just left you all to stop the fire?” Chiaki asked.

“Yes...” Mahiru groaned.

“That was very uncool of Big Bro Izuru!” Hiyoko complained.

“...” Chiaki didn’t say anything. She just absorbed the whole situation before speaking. "Meet up early in the morning. We need to discuss something about Izuru."

Everyone retired to their cottages for the night.

* Ding Dong Ding Dong *

The nine Students held a secret meeting to discuss Izuru.

“Izuru...” Byakuya began.

“He’s different.” Hiyoko said.

“Ever since the Funhouse...” Chiaki muttered.

“After that day something has been off with him.” Peko said.

“He is going to do something rash.” Kazuichi said.

“I know...” Chiaki said. “We have to stop him.”

“You really do care about him.” Mahiru said.

“Of course we all do. Don’t we?” Byakuya asked.

Everyone gave a nod they all cared for each other and Izuru. But something was happening and they were kept in the dark for the first time.

“Izuru was open and helped us all. Maybe he has to do this alone?” Byakuya suggested.

“No… that can’t be it. I just know it... I’m not going to let him go.” Chiaki said. “Not this time.”

“So what's the plan?” Akane asked.

“I think I know where he is going to go.” Chiaki said. She was thinking as hard as she could.

It could only be that place. “He is going to the Ruins.” Chiaki said.

“That place no one knows the password to? Why would he go there?” Mahiru asked.

“Because it is the only place that he has a reason to. Think about it, he can go everywhere, but that place.” Chiaki said.

“That isn’t reasonable.” Byakuya said. Chiaki was grasping at straws, but still the Ruins were their best bet.

Chiaki mustered as much confidence as she could, “I know it! He has to be going there.”

“Then what do we do when he goes there?” Kazuichi asked. “It's not like we can stop him.”

Memories from the first day came back. “No we can, we can talk him out of doing it.” Chiaki said.

“And we outnumber him...” Byakuya added.

“I got it, let's ambush him on the bridge. He can only go two ways!” Akane said, patting herself on the back.

“That… might actually work.” Byakuya admitted.

“So are we doing this?” Kazuichi asked.

“Yes.” Chiaki confirmed. “Whether he wants to or not we are going to be there for him.”

…

Izuru awoke. 

Today was the day. As decided by them. He would go to the old ruins and face her. This little game was coming to an end.

Izuru got up and walked directly there. Izuru stopped at the Hotel to see it one last time...

The hotel had been a symbolic place of meeting for the group. It was their semblance of unity and order. Now all that remained was charred wood and rubble. Everything was still damp from the water.

Izuru kept walking towards the ruins. He walked across the bridge stopping mid way, because there stood two in his way.

“Izuru...” Chiaki muttered to herself.

“...”

“What are you going to do?” Chiaki screamed.

“...”

“Please whatever it is you don’t have to do this alone.” Chiaki pleaded.

“She’s right you know.” Byakuya added.

“...” Izuru took another step towards them.

“Do you really have no intent to talk to us?” Byakuya asked.

“No.” Izuru coldy snapped.

“Please Izuru we are here for you! Remember how you stopped all those murders?” Chiaki yelled. “Did you do that alone!?”

Chiaki has a point maybe-

No this was personal. Junko even the name is enough to piss him off. This is something he was going to do alone. No matter the cost… 

The green eye faded further.

“Move out of the way.” Izuru coldy said.

“No.” Chiaki replied. She stood her ground meeting Izuru's glare with her own.

Izuru took another step forward. The two didn’t flinch, but neither did Izuru. They would have to move or he would move them. Suddenly Akane, Gundham, and Peko peered from behind the two. Izuru stopped. He turned around. Mahiru, Hiyoko, Kazuichi, and Teruteru.

“So this is your plan?” Izuru asked.

“We just want to talk, Izuru.” Byakuya shouted.

“Izuru!” Mahiru yelled.

“You’re going to do something dangerous right?” Kazuichi asked. “Well we can help!”

“Don’t do this alone!” Peko shouted.

“Listen just calm down and think this through!” Chiaki shouted. At this point she was beyond asking it was clear that she was commanding Izuru to stop.

“Big Bro Izuru please stop!” Hiyoko yelled.

“Let us join forces!” Gundham spouted.

Izuru wasn’t going to. His goal of revenge was just in reach. He would succeed even if they had to die. “Step aside.” Izuru commanded.

“Our answer still stands.” Chiaki said.

Izuru sprinted forward and the students ahead did the same.

The green faded from his eye. Now his vision was crimson red. His dual eyes were no longer...

It was only him Izuru Kamakura.

The students behind him started to close the distance. They were closing in from two sides. But not all of them.

The bridge had small support beams that shot up from the sides of the bridge. Izuru jumped off the bridge and hugged the support beam, shimming himself upwards.

“Where did he go!?” Kazuichi yelled.

Izuru made his way up the pole he was now on top of the bridge’s support structure. He sprinted down it.

“He’s above!” Byakuya yelled.

It was too late. Izuru was already far ahead of them. Izuru reached the end of the bridge jumping off he rolled, reducing the damage from the fall. He kept running letting no second pass as he made his way towards the ruins. He already knew the code as he approached. The students were too far away to stop him.

“Izuru! STOP!” Chikai yelled.

Izuru entered the door and it closed behind him. Chiaki was still running, reaching out to him. The rest of the students had already given up except her. The last of the light Izuru saw faded as Chiaki was shut away from the closing door.

Darkness engulfed Izuru as he turned his back on the door. He walked through the darkness. He didn’t even need to look. He already knew where the bitch was hiding.

When he entered the Trial room the light flickered on. He stood in the middle of a coliseum. Monokumas were all around him cheering. It seems things have changed. How had she gotten the code? A monitor came down from the sky showing the live feed of Izuru glaring into the camera. It seems Junko was going to broadcast this to the other students.

“Come one and all to the final showdown between the emotionless murdering machine and the lovely Junko Enoshima!” A loud announcer spoke. The voice thundering through the stage.

The Hundreds of Monokumas chanted Junko’s name. In the center of the coliseum was podiums similar to the class trial. Izuru calmly walked up to them. Across from him was Junko the bitch herself. 

He couldn’t stab her right now. If he pulled out the knife she would probably be able to evade him long enough until he was overwhelmed by the hundreds of Monokumas. He didn’t even know if she knew about the knife or its importance.

The two stared each other down. Junko giving a wide grin and a peace sign. Izuru looking at her with no outwards emotion, but on the inside rage bubbled over him like an erupting volcano.

???: “Hold it right there!”

The two turned to the third figure as it manifested…

Hajime?

“I see that you have abandoned me Izuru...” Hajime said regret in his voice.

“You were as boring as you were useless. All you did was use me for your own gain. I have merely freed myself.” Izuru stated.

“Huh? Now there's two of you?” Junko asked, confused.

“Let me make one thing clear, Hajime I will kill you if you get in my way.” Izuru stated. 

Glitched particles orbited around Hajime. “So this is what has become of you...” Hajime sighed.

The crowd roared. It seemed that they were not going to wait forever. “You will die.” Izuru blankly said while glaring at Junko.

“Pupupupu... Just the three of us...” Junko teased.

“In this final Class Trial!” Hajime thundered.

“But only one of us will leave.” Izuru finished.


	15. A Burning Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me more problems than I want to admit. Hope it is at least satisfying.

“So I hope you already know the rules of this game.” Junko spoke as if the rule of the game were common knowledge. She smiled at the red eyed boy in a bid to get a reaction out of him. She had often done this to everyone just for the reaction, however Izuru barely shows emotion.

“You and your incessant rules.” Izuru replied.

“If we answer your questions, will the ‘game’ continue?” Hajime inquired. He could not hide the annoyance and resentment for Junko in his voice when he spoke..

“Bingo! The albino with green eyes gots it.” Junko cheered.

“Begin.” Izuru commanded.

\- Class Trial Begin -

A slight annoyance started to form in Hajime, as he opened his mouth to ask. “And what if we don’t play this game?”

“Oh you wouldn’t want to do that Hajime.” A smile formed on Junko’s voice before she started giggling deviously.

“What?” Hajime questioned fear and concern leaked into his voice even though he tried to sound confident.

“Didn’t you hear? Oh poor Hajime...” Junko spoke softly her voice and the way she presented herself could only be described as cute. For Izuru and Hajime it brought upon them an unholy rage. 

“All of your friends outside are going to die and there is nothing you can do about it.” Junko continued adding salt to the wounds. She cutesy persona switched back to a more serious one as she said, “So you better play along and try to get through this game fast if you even want one of them to survive.”

“How is that possible!?” Hajime asked, “The rules-”

Junko immediately interrupted Hajime. She let out her annoyance and anger at Hajime for everything that had happened behind the scenes. “Are so fucking annoying that’s why when everything went fucking tits up I deleted the rules allowing me to kill the fucking shit out of your friends Hajime!” Her tongue stuck out from her mouth and she crossed her arms giving two devil horns in each of her hands. For a while She stood ready to berate anything that came from Hajime’s mouth.

Hajime bite back at his response. Devolving into insults and anger would only help Junko. Gritting his teeth he spat out, “What’s the first question?”

“So the first mystery I want you to solve is what is Jabberwock?” Excitement rose through Junko’s voice. She was so happy that everyone was going to play along with her game.

“Jabberwock is a virtual world.” Hajime said. He had learned about the truth of the world on the first day, and ever since he had been behind the scenes trying to help his fellow classmates.

“Right again. Come on Izuru you gotta keep up!” A smile on Junko’s face as she coyly covered it and looked at Junko.

“...” Izuru looked at her, a twinge of anger broke through his blank face.

“Come on loosen up a little!” Junko jokes. She made a jabbing motion towards Izuru even though they were across the entire courtroom.

“Just ask the next question we won’t get anywhere if this keeps up.” Hajime sighed, he let the anger from before wash away as he resided to his fate to continue this game, as Junko wanted.

“So were any of you curious as to why there was that big bomb on Jabberwock Park? Like the timer isn’t even close to going off!” Junko asked around the room, turning from Hajime to Izuru to try and drive up their excitement. However both only looked at her with annoyance and anger.

“Are you going to tell us about it already?” Izuru asked, there was only one reason she would ask about it.

“You really don’t like this game do you? Well anyways I want to talk about the timer because of how none of us predicted you Hajime!” Junko said, complimenting Hajime. She gave a mocking bow to add emphasis. 

“Not even the edge lord himself knew you would come back.” Junko said, waving towards Izuru who stood waiting with no emotions on his face.

…

Countless Monokumas were flooding out from the opened door of the Ruins.

Usami was trying to hold them all back to no avail.

Peko’s sword slashed through one of the dozens of Monokumas. Despite being nothing more than a stuffed toy they had dangerously sharp claws. The Monokumas individually were easy opponents. They attacked recklessly and with no regard for their own safety. Peko easily cut them to pieces.

“EVERYONE RUN TO THE MILITARY BASE!” Kazuichi yelled. Panic was rife in his voice as he sprinted towards the bridge.

Everyone scattered running towards the bridge as Monokumas swarmed them. Peko slashed a path towards the bridge as she saw the rest of the students already running across it.

...

“That is correct.” Izuru confirmed blankly. “You returning to reality was something none of us predicted.”

“Now class can we discuss how Hajime came to be? Because there was barely anything left of him so it is a sure surprise that anything of him exists.” Junko said she had a pair of glasses on and a clipboard. Her voice was blanketed in authority.

“Hajime is an old part of me.” Izuru stated. “A me lost to a forgotten time. The Neo World Program dug it up from long ago.”

“That’s right!” Junko yelled at the top of her lungs as she snapped the glasses in half. “This fuckin’ dude barely even exists in the recesses of Izuru’s mind so how the fuckin’ fuck is he here. And more fuckin’ importantly why the fuck are you fucking with my entire killing game bitch!?” She then threw the clipboard at Izuru who slapped it out of the way. The board split in half from the hit. Splinters of the board fell to the floor.

“Since there were technically two of the same person...” Hajime began, closing his eyes searching his mind for the right answer.

“It must have fused us together to some extent. Meaning that Hajime was allowed to leech off my talents.” Izuru bitterly said. His icy glare turned to Hajime.

“And there we come to the answer you two fuckers ruined everything!” Junko pouted. She threw up her arms into the air in frustration. “Fucking Izuru would save fuckers on the island while Hajime was destroying me from the inside.” Junko winked at that last part.

“Not my fault you're so bad at fending off my code.” Hajime said looking off to the side. He got slightly embarrassed as he remembered that time. “Seriously... instead of focusing on stopping me or removing my code you just did weird things to me.”

“Hah! Yeah that time I gave you a permanent hard on!” Junko laughed, and then patted herself on the back.

“You are so childish...” Izuru growled. His anger slowly started to foam from him.

“It’s so unfair Hajime gets all these cool powers! Like when he teleported shark face into the room to save that fat boy!” Junko jealousy admitted. She crossed her arms and looked away giving an annoyed look off to the side. “You don’t even know how fucked the coding is now! Fucking shit is gone everywhere that I am surprised the Neo World Program is still in one piece!”

A black box appeared which showed several thousand errors in the program. “Me and Hajime sure did a number on this place. Phew.” Junko

“I have a question for you Hajime.” Izuru turned towards Hajime. “Why did you come here?”

“I came to help you.” Hajime said trying to connect with Izuru. “Please you don’t have to do this alone.”

“Hah!” Junko laughed before giving her thoughts on the situation. “He’s really here because now that you two have broken up I have all the power in the world!” She held her hips as the crown on her head radiated.

“You didn’t think he would actually fall for all that chumy studd did you Hajime?” Junko returned to her cutesy persona, as she antagonized the two she then added, “It’s not like you haven’t already been manipulating him already.”

“No that’s wrong.” Hajime thundered out his reply he wasn’t going to let Junko say that. “I came because I care about my friends, I came not just to stop you, but make sure Izuru doesn’t make the same mistakes as me!”

“I do not care about your friends.” Izuru coldly interrupted. His cold dead gaze fell upon Hajime as he spoke “You are here only to use me and save your incessant friends.”

“Izuru-” Hajime tried to counter before being interrupted again.

“Are you here to tell me that friendship is magic and we should all band together to save each other?” Izuru spitefully asked. The annoyance of the whole situation started to wash over him.

…

Peko ran through Jabberwock park. She could spot a few other students running for their lives. As she approached the Monokumas from behind she tore through them effortlessly.

“Thanks!” Teruteru cried holding his arm. There was blood leaking out from his open wound staining his white shirt. From what Peko could tell his wound could have been worse.

“Where is everyone else!?” Hiyoko asked. Dread washed over her as she realized that they had lost track of where they went.

“Akane ran to go get Nagito!” Mahiru clarified to the scared dancer. She didn’t know what to do in this situation the three were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Peko looked at the Hospital in the distance. Monokumas were swarming it. Akane had really kicked the hornet’s nest. The path to the military base was littered in the bodies of dead Monokumas so Gundham or the Ultimate Imposter must have gone that way already.

“Go to the military base you three! I need to help Akane!” Peko commanded. She ran off, the bridge was already packed with Monokumas. They were running in the direction of the Hospital it was clear Akane was going to have some problems.

Peko tore through the animated dolls like a knife through butter. Stuffing and pieces of Monokumas fluttered through the air. The Monokumas scream in horror and profanities as they one by one tried to stop the massacre to no avail.

...

“So why are you all here? What caused the world to have been so magnificently destroyed?” Junko asked waiting for the praise she deserved the ecstasy of remembering the despair she caused washed over her mind.

“We destroyed the world.” Izuru blankly answered. Killing her mood.

She turned to Izuru slightly annoyed as she opened her mouth to speak. “But how was I able to do that? You can’t just get people to kill each other on a whim.”

“You utilized the already rising tensions in Hope’s Peak Academy. The same class divide that plagued the world served only to ignite the conflict beyond the borders of Hope’s Peak Academy. You even manipulated the entire 77th class to fall into despair in their own ways.” Izuru broke down the tragedy giving her no satisfaction.

“But what about all the people killing each other? Did you see it!?” Junko impatiently asked if she really wanted more than what Izuru blankly stated. “Like did you see it really!? Wasn’t it-”

“Irrelevant. Next question.” Izuru said, ending the conversation. 

Junko looked to the ground with disappointment. “What did I do with the 78th class?” she sighed as the moment had already been ruined thanks to Izuru. She had no choice but to continue with her game.

“The 78th class you put them in a similar killing game correct?” Hajime asked. He didn’t have all the details only what Alter Ego had told him.

“That’s correct!” Junko said her eyes glittered with excitement maybe Hajime could be a better storyteller she thought.

“And what happened to everyone after the killing game?” Junko asked as she put her hands together as she smiled.

“They killed you and survived the killing game.” Hajime said he continued telling the story he was told. Speaking in the same bored and dull voice as Izuru “After that they joined the Future Foundation.”

“Yes! And what did they do that the Future Foundation hated and deemed them traitors!?” Junko asked at the edge of her podium she was leaning off it almost enough to fall over.

“They put us into the Neo World Program for rehabilitation. To atone for the past and all the despair we caused.” Hajime said, he closed his eyes out of shame. The pain and suffering they caused is something they could never atone for.

“Too bad Izuru ruined it all. Everyone was going to have a nice couple of days getting to know each other and have fun until he went and ruined it. He uploaded little ol me into the program.” Junko said, trying to get on Izuru’s nerves. Izuru didn’t react, only fixing his gaze on Junko.

…

Kazuichi, Chiaki, Mahiru, Teruteru, Hiyoko and Byakuya scrambled into the Military base. The chaos of the past 20 minutes had gotten them all panicked. Monokumas were slowly trickling from the bridge to the military base.

“Over there!” Kazuichi shouted while pointing. He frantically rushed over to the tank he pointed at.

“What the tank!?” Chiaki asked, she was surprised that Kazuichi. However she wasn’t complaining as she sprinted over to the tank.

“Yes! Get in!” Kazuichi yelled in clarification. He pushed over a small tool box as he clumsily approached the tank. The tools from the tool box scattered to the floor clanking off the black top as the students ran towards the tank.

They quickly scrambled into the tank shutting the hatches behind them as a wave of Monokumas ran through the front gate of the military base.. It was rather cramped. Kazuichi fired up the engine. The Monokumas seemed to stop in place as the dormant tank roared to life and started to roll towards them.

...

“Oh wait Izuru might be a little slow on the uptake here Hajime.” Junko teased, every word agitated Izuru.

“What do you mean?” Hajime asked for clarification into what Junko meant.

“Well he hasn’t been in this colossal war between you and me. So one of his main questions would be what happened to the Monobeasts.” Junko cupped her hands together waiting for Hajime to answer the question.

“The Monobeast were the physical embodiment of the viruses infecting the Neo World Program.” Hajime clarified his hand pointed up into the air as he spoke with confidence.

“And you put them into a void where nothing was so unfitting for my creations...” Junko pouted as she looked off to the side. “You and Usami killed them while they were defenseless sitting in the void.”

“But that’s not the only meddling you did, Hajime.” Junko’s face flared up in excitement. She had been waiting for this part... it was almost time. “What Izuru’s code, do you even know how hard it was to edit it?”

Her voice slowly rose and rose with each word her dormant anger started to come back. “Like even after an entire day I was only able to make Izuru mute and a spaztic? He’s already that, come on! That’s not how he was supposed to act at all!”

“We also made Izuru’s injuries heal faster.” Hajime threw in trying to gain some sympathy from Izuru, who stood there listening to the two.

“Don’t try and butter him up Hajime. You and the past class were the reason Izuru was having headaches. You couldn’t let him have too much power after all! You rightfully feared him! Heck you even used the poor guy for your own benefit.” Junko teased returning to her cutesy persona as she accused and cut down Hajime’s argument bit by bit. A smile returned to her face.

…

Gundham jumped onto the head of a Monokuma using it as a push off to get over the crowd that surrounded him.

“Foolish beings you believe you can harm the Lord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka!?” He then grabbed onto the rope ladder pulling himself up. His hamsters were all clinging to his shoulders.

“Now my dark devas of destruction make sure those creatures can’t follow us!” Gundham commanded, as the Monokumas frantically tried to climb up the rope ladder.

As on command the hamsters gnawed the roped ladder off leaving the Monokumas earthbound. The few that had already climbed up the rope helplessly plummeted back onto the crowd of Monokumas as they clawed at the air. Gundham hoisted himself to the top of the Funhouse. He surveyed the land. 

The island with the Military base was on fire...

Gundham sat at the edge looking at the fire's rage. The smoke emanated off the island filling him with a sense of dread.

“Tsk…” Gundham made his way to the Final Dead Room. He couldn’t let more of them die…

…

“How much do you really want to toy with Izuru?” Junko continued her accusations. “You already forced him to care about your friends. You already cause him pain when he tries to even think.”

“Junko...” a boy’s voice echoed from the cracks in reality. As he stepped out the world seemed to bend, glitched textures slowly subsided as Izuru made out who spoke.

Makoto stood defiantly. “Everything that you said is wrong!”

“Oh really?” Junko asked, her voice ringed with excitement and awe as Makoto defied her.

“The Ultimate Hope.” Izuru spoke lightly.

“You’re bending the truth and you know it! No one will stand for this!” Makoto accused point his finger towards Junko.

“You shouldn’t have come Makoto,” Junko teased, lowering her eyes to his level. “You always had a bad habit of trying to save those you can’t.”

“Unfortunately we had no choice.” The real Byakuya said as he appeared in the courtroom.

“It was rather foolish and risky to come here.” Kyoko said as she too appeared in the courtroom.

“Huh!? You let you all in?” Junko asked, her head shot from one to the other as she looked at the three.

“I did.” Hajime admitted. The glitched particles from the two that entered slowly dissipated as their sprites became clear.

“It was foolish to think we could trust Izuru.” Byakuya said in a condescending manner as he looked at Makoto.

“No by the end-” Makoto said before being cut off.

“Let’s continue this, next question.” Kyoko commanded.

Junko leaned back from her podium with a grin. “Very well since you are all here I want you to tell me what my little despair children did after my death. I’ve been really meaning to catch up with them.”

Makoto gulped he knew what she was talking about as he began to tell the story. “Everything that was done by them starts with the events of Towa City...”

“A small girl by the name of Monaca caused a war in Towa City pitting the adults against the children in senseless violence.” Kyoko spoked blankly without emotion.

“It was all an effort to change one person into the new leader of the Ultimate Despairs...” Byakuya said, he looked off to the side giving a look of disgust as he looked at Junko.

“That person was my sister.” Makoto said solemnly. Regret of not being able to do more for his sister came back to him.

“Oh that little green girl that fakes her own disability was going after your Sister?” Junko asked. He was about to start laughing before Izuru cut her off.

“You already know those events Junko you were there.” Izuru reminded her. “Stop stalling.”

“Oh shut up let me have some fun!” Junko pouted. She returned to her blank standing position behind the podium.

“After that Makoto finally made himself useful and subdued many of the Ultimate Despairs.” Byakuya folded his arms.

“With the help of Izuru, the efforts of Makoto, and the Future Foundation… One by one you were all captured and taken to be executed.” Kyoko said her face was blank as she spoke directly to Izuru.

“But Makoto here had a greater plan! To use you all as experiments to reinject hope into the Ultimate Despairs! They used you all as their little guinea pigs.” Junko laughed. She stifled her laughing by putting a hand to her mouth as she looked at Izuru.

“I never intended to experiment on you. I never intended for another killing game to happen either.” Makoto said, looking off to the side. He was regretful of the situation he put the entire class in, but he couldn’t let that weigh him down.

“It would have been a powerful symbolic victory to turn over the Ultimate Despairs...” The real Byakuya admitted. He had to give some credit to Makoto even if he didn’t want to.

“Alright well now that everyone is here what happened to Usami? I understand that something went wrong with her but then Izuru disappeared and I was just so worried about his well being. You didn't hurt my boy did you?” Junko mocked them as she sounded like a concerned mother.

“Usami was temporarily glitched out to get Izuru out from the Neo World Program.” Makoto clarified. 

“When he got to Usami Makoto reached out to him.” Kyoko added.

“And that was when they told me about their plan to stop you.” Izuru added.

“You were gone for the whole class trial silly you should have come back. Did you see the look on Peko’s face when Fuyuhiko died?” Junko asked, filling everyone in the room with disgust for what she was going to say. “priceless!”

“Oh if only you were there to save them...” Junko said in fake sympathy and sorrow. “When they really needed you the most you abandoned them.”

“You would have stopped my attempt to re-enter the program.” Izuru said, defending himself.

“Oh you poor soul.” Junko said in a fake depressing voice. “I had no power to stop any of you from doing anything. Hajime had me completely tied down.”

“What?” Kyoko asked for clarification.

“Didn’t you fuckin’ hear!?” Junko yelled, turning towards Kyoko. “Hajime had me completely fucking tied down!” Junko gave a quick wink before continuing. “I couldn’t stop anyone from breaking the rules or even from leaving the Funhouse! That man child’s death was fucking pointless!”

The truth stung for the students in the program.

…

Peko kicked the door open to the Hospital running to Nagito’s room, she saw the halls littered with the bodies of Monokumas. Opening the door she found Nagito and Akane in the room.

“You two are you ok?” Peko loosened up the tenseness from the fight earlier washed away.

“Does anyone mind telling me what is going on?” Nagito asked. He was rather confused as to why he was suddenly released.

“Monokumas are everywhere dude I had to kill like a thousand of them to get here!” Akane laughed. She was obviously proud and still happy about the plethora of Monokumas she stomped to get into the Hospital.

“Everyone else should be at the Military base! Who knows how they are holding out from the Monokumas.” Peko said, pointing to the door. They had to leave now or the others would suffer no doubt.

“What a desperate situation.” Nagito said, hugging himself. “Yet everyone clings to hope!” The hope he wanted to see of the Ultimates Banding together was finally here and the best part was he was allowed to see it!

…

“Sonia’s death especially!” Junko continued kicking everyone while they were down. “I’ll spare your kingdom.” Junko mocked. “Like I could spare the rubble she left it in! She already destroyed her own country to plunge herself into despair.” Junko finished she looked around trying to fish out more reactions from the students in the courtroom.

Kyoko despite her calm demeanor looked disgusted with Junko. Makoto and Hajime glared at her, Byakuya too despite his normal attitude to insult and berate people looked disgusted at Junko. Izuru barely batted an eye though Junko could tell that he was angry. She could feel the despair from the room slowly rising. It was a good feeling to her.

“No their deaths weren’t meaningless!” Hajime thundered his rage emanate through his voice.

“You really messed up Izuru!” Junko began mocking him. “This is all your fault after all! It was you that uploaded me into the program! It was even you that killed the 13 council members at Hope’s Peak Academy!”

“No that’s wrong!” Hajime shouted. “Izuru didn’t mastermind that killing game! That was you and your sister! You’ve stretched the truth far enough.”

“Aww why did you go and ruin that now?” Junko asked. She was getting fed up with Hajime trying to save Izuru couldn’t he understand that there was no hope for him?

…

Monokumas were coming from somewhere on the island. Their numbers only increased as the students stayed longer and longer on the island.

The tank drove over countless Monokumas flattening them into the ground as it made its way to the bridge. The turret’s gun cracked to life occasionally showering the plush toys in bullets.

“We have to get out of here!” The Ultimate Imposter commanded. The situation was looking dire. The Monokumas were starting to surround the tank. “Drive us to the bridge!”

“What are we going to do!?” Kazuichi asked. He was starting to panic as he pressed the pedal down making the tank lurch forward and drive to the bridge.

“We just have to destroy the Bridges Support Structure then the Monokumas on this island are stuck!.” The Ultimate Impostor said. After that they could potentially try and stop the Monokumas from coming out of the ruins.

The tank made it to the bridge. The tank reversed across the bridge as Monokumas swarmed it.

“Okay when we get across, blow up the bridge!” The Ultimate Imposter said. His nervousness started to show through his act.

…

“There is no hope for any of you!” Junko yelled, she was starting to get tired of Hajime. “Even if you kill me I have already uploaded copies of me to your dead friends.”

“What?” Hajime asked fear returned to his voice.

“That's right you can’t save them!” Junko yelled as she gave an evil smile.

“Once everyone leaves here...” Makoto muttered before Junko cut him off.

“That’s right I will return to the world!” Junko proudly exclaimed as a crown appeared on her head. She soaked in the triumph and the despair.

…

The Monokumas that endlessly charged forward across the bridge were now piling on the front of the tank. Behind them Monokumas were throwing themselves at the tank in the process being crushed under the reversing tracks.

“They have to be also coming from this island!” the Ultimate Imposter stated. There was no other explanation to the amount of Monokumas that were in front of the tank.

“Yeah there is now way!” Mahiru said, peering out from one of the tanks’ viewing ports. To her horror the Monokumas started to climb on top of the tank and claw at the hatches.

“But from where could they be coming from.” Chiaki asked, horrified. This was really bad, they were being completely overwhelmed by the number of Monokumas.

“It’s that damn warehouse I’m telling you!” Teruteru said his voice thick with that accent he usually hid.

All of a sudden the tank stopped and jolted to a stop. As he tried to move the tank only rotated in place.

“We can’t move anymore!” The Ultimate Imposter yelled. The rhythmic thudding and scraping against the hatches brought a sense of impending doom to the students inside the tank.

Shit did they break the track? Kazuichi thought there was no other way the tank would stop.

“Everyone, we have to leave the tank now and jump into the ocean!” Kazuichi said. If they went quickly enough then the Monokumas wouldn’t be able to swarm everyone.

“I can’t swim!” Hiyoko screamed. She didn’t want to die in this metal coffin. The stress from the whole situation started to make her crack.

“Just stay with me!” Mahiru yelled, pulling Hiyoko towards one of the hatches. She pushed it open as they threw themselves out of the tank into the ocean.

The attention of the Monokumas were temporarily drawn to Hiyoko and Mahiru. Chiaki and The Ultimate Imposter managed to jump into the water unharmed. Blood stained the water as the two fell into the water.

Back in the tank Kazuichi knew that if those Monokumas got the tank then everyone would be as good as dead. He threw all the shells that were unused into the hull of the tank. He then sliced the fuel line letting the gasoline leak onto the shells. 

As Kazuichi got out from the tank he lit a match he had and threw it back down into the tank. A Monokuma suddenly lashed his arm. He groaned in pain before falling off the tank and into the water. The damage from his arm created a grizzly sight.

“AGH!” Kazuichi Clenched his arm. The pain was horrible and felt unreal blood gushed out of his arm as he plummeted towards the ocean's surface. A loud explosion could be heard as he plummeted to the water below. The sound made his ears ring. His arm was completely torn from that hit...

Managing to keep himself a float. He watched as the bridge caught fire and burning Monokumas screamed profanities as they threw themselves into the water. The smell of burning wood, the salt of the ocean, and his own blood filled his nose. The bridge bent downwards as the weakened wood split and snapped. The bridge was collapsing in slow motion. Kazuichi was in harm's way and all he could do was watch.

Kazuichi tried to swim, but couldn’t. The Ultimate Imposter swam towards him pulling him along as a stream of red blanketed the clean blue ocean.

The bridge collapsed as the support structure bent downwards into the ocean. Monokumas helplessly flew into the ocean. The carcass of the burning tank splashed into the water making a loud sizzling sound as the water extinguished the fire.

The Monokumas didn’t drown to Kazuichi’s horror...

That horror was short lived as he realized they couldn’t swim because of their comically small limbs. They helplessly bobbed up and down the water unable to move. If most of them weren’t wounded they could just swim out to sea and remain unharmed.

Kazuichi clenched his arm tighter. He didn’t come all this way to die now...

More and more of the ocean turned red as they drifted to shore. Kazuichi’s arm burned with the second worse pain he’s ever felt.

…

“Do you really think there is any hope for you?” Junko asked menacingly towards Hajime. Her gaze turned to intimidate the Green eyed freak.

“There isn’t anything for you left, the world hates you!” Junko turned her vision towards Izuru as she continued. “I know they told you about who you were Izuru, but the truth is they don’t know the real you.”

“...” Izuru said nothing and continued to look on with his restrained rage.

“I only know about the truth of your existence.” Junko reasoned leaning forward towards Izuru. She gave an intimidating glare towards Izuru.

“Go on.” Izuru said, allowing her to continue.

“Izuru-” Hajime tried to say before Junko cut him off/

“I’m glad you let me continue, Izuru. This story is one about betrayal, adventure, conflict -” Junko was acting out a play before Izuru cut in.

“I’m waiting.” Izuru cut in.

“Oh it’s rather simple Hope’s Peak Academy betrayed you, they let you into the Izuru Kamakura project.” Junko began coldy stating what caused Izuru’s birth. “They tortured you, tore your mind apart and put it back together again.”

The memories returned to Izuru…

It was the worst pain a person could comprehend and he was forced to endure it days on end…

Just remembering it caused him physical pain from the lingering memories.

But it wasn’t just physical pain that Izuru felt he remembered leaving Chiaki at the fountain. She asked if he was going to come back tomorrow.

Izuru couldn’t tell what hurt more the pain of the project, the pain of his life being ripped away from him, or the pain of losing Chiaki.

He remembered standing above her lifeless body. He could barely muster up any feelings. The feelings and memories that had been torn away from him by the Academy he admired.

Despair washed over Izuru’s heart he didn’t let it show, but deep down he couldn’t deny it now.

“I see...” Izuru hesitated in his speech for the first time in his life.

Hajime wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say about the reality they faced at Hope’s Peak Academy. What they did was unforgivable…

…

On the beach The Ultimate Imposter dragged the bleeding Kazuichi onto the sand. Tearing off some of his jumpsuit he managed to make a bandage around his arm, but couldn’t stop the bleeding. Monokumas were still coming... it would only be a matter of time until they get here. 

The Ultimate Imposter looked around to survey the damage everyone suffered. Mahiru was bleeding from the side of her head. She held on to it as she tried to staunch Hiyoko’s wounds. The distinct three claw marks were lashed onto Hiyoko’s leg which ripped through her Kimono. Teruteru still had the scratch from being hit. Blood gushed from the wounded onto the presine sand staining it. The waves crashed with a tint of red...

Chiaki, and Byakuya were the only ones that got into the water unharmed. The situation was beyond dire and they didn’t even know if the others were still alive.

The Ultimate Imposter began to drag Kazuichi away from the beach. Everyone followed him. Monokumas were starting to trickle onto the beach.

“Everyone run!” The Ultimate Imposter said while hoisting Kazuichi on his shoulders. Blood stained his white suit as he sprinted towards the Hospital.

The student ran away from the handful of Monokumas following them. 

“Where do we go!?” Mahiru yelled, blood dripping from her head as she carried Hiyoko. Hiyoko was gritting her teeth in pain.

“The Hospital!” Teruteru yelled back. “Peko has to be alive there!”

Everyone ran carrying the wounded with them. Monokumas were starting to give chase to them as they ran. When everyone reached the bridge to the Hospital Peko, Akane, and Nagito were just leaving. Seeing everyone injured they waved them into the Hospital.

“Shit this is bad!” The Ultimate Imposter cursed. The students laid out the injured on hospital beds as they looked out the window. Monokumas were starting to cross the bridge.

Teruteru still had been scratched, Hiyoko was bleeding from the leg, Kazuichi was pale and his arm was shredded, and Mahiru somehow got hit in the head in the chaos. Now they had to worry about the Monokumas getting into the hospital.

“It seems this is our final stand.” Chiaki said solemnly. Water and blood dripped from the new arrivals. “What an awful place to die at.”

“We can’t lose hope now!” Nagito said. He tilted his head in reassurance.

The sun started to set over Jabberwock island. The familiar orange hue lighting the sands. Though it was not bringing anyone joy to see it. Everyone was beaten, soaked, and exhausted. And the waves of Monokumas were still coming. 

It sapped all hope from them as they looked out over the sea of Monokumas. Everyone knew that this was the end.

“Has anyone seen Gundham?” Peko asked. She looked out of the window the Monokumas were starting to arrive in droves.

“He’s probably dead...” The Ultimate Imposter said sorrowfully. He didn’t want to believe it but it was the only explanation no one had seen him at all.

Just as they said that from the bridge came running Gundham. He leaped over the crowd of Monokumas, his Hamsters pulling the pins of the grenades each one held. They let them drop into the crowd as Gundham soared over them.

“Fools to dare and try me!” Gundham hissed. The grenades exploded killing several Monokumas. Gundham stabbed the Monokuma that lunged at him with a spear he had gotten from the Funhouse. As he did that he backed up the bridge still fighting.

Behind him Peko and Akane were running to join the fight.

...

“But I’ll let you in on a little secret Izuru.” Junko paused looking into Izuru’s dead eyes. “Everyone here is already doomed if you escape then the world will still remember what you’ve done. That’s if you escape however...” Junko smiled and waited for someone to ask about it.

“There is no way you can win in this situation Junko.” Makoto defied Junko, his confidence made his voice sound sharp through Junko’s ominous words.

“Don’t worry about it you’ll see what I mean soon enough.” Junko waved off the conversation moving on to the other thing she wanted to say, “Don’t you find it weird how everytime you tried to help the others only you got hurt Izuru?”

“...” Izuru didn’t reply, he merely listened.

“Chiaki, the party, the despair disease, and even now. Everytime you selflessly threw yourself at me to save your precious friends you have only inflicted pain upon yourself.” Junko finished as she gave a coy smile and tilted her head while looking at Izuru.

“Friends I don’t care about.” Izuru coldly added.

“Every time someone died in this killing game it was to help each other.” Junko scoffed that she had manipulated everyone into killing each other again, but not quite as much as she wanted. “Sonia's death was pointless. I said I would save her precious little kingdom which was rubble from her own doing. Then I would give her information on the ‘mastermind’ can you believe I managed to make a motive work so seamlessly to my advantage. Not even you knew at the time how bad I beat you.” Junko smiled as she was so close to her final goal it was within sight.

“It’s done.” Makoto said, catching everyone’s attention. “Do it now Hajime.”

“Understood.” Hajime answered before everything went dark from Izuru’s perspective.

Izuru heard footsteps drawing closer to him as he turned around and light radiated off Hajime as he approached. “Izuru...” Hajime closed his eyes before reopening them with a fierce determination. “This ends here between you and me. This path you have chosen to walk stops here.”

...

Back in the trial room Izuru and Hajime had suddenly been warped out. 

“Huh? What happened I was starting to have fun!?” Junko yelled. She was very annoyed at the whole situation because she was so close to her goal.

Kyoko pointed to Junko as she menacingly said, “It’s over your demise will come soon.”

“Oh really!?” Junko asked in annoyance. The Monokumas from the coliseum stage started to swarm the podium in the center.

“I think it is time we go.” Byakuya casually suggested as the three slowly became surrounded.

“Indeed...” Kyoko confirmed. She started to disappear as the Monokumas closed the distance.

One by one the three students suddenly were pulled out of the Neo World Program leaving Junko alone in the coliseum... 

No more games…

She had to await Izuru’s return, and then kill him.

Junko commanded all Monokumas outside of the Ruins to enter the ruins. 

...

Suddenly the Monokumas that swarmed Peko, Akane, and Gundham stopped. They all turned and retreated.

The group didn’t know what to feel relieved or horrified that they were leaving. 

“Why did they run?” Peko asked in confusion. “... They are planning something.”

“Let us return to the Hospital for now.” Gundham suggested as he turned to walk away from the bridge.

“I don’t see why you all are worrying so much all we did was beat them so much they had to leave.” Akane said she was acting very nonchalant about the whole situation.

The three returned to the Hospital as the sun set behind them.

“What happened?” The Ultimate Imposter asked as he looked out the window nothing came across the bridge.

“They just all retreated.” Peko said, confused she didn’t understand the Monokumas had them cornered. Why did they run away?

“Tsk they are planning something no doubt about it.” The Ultimate Imposter surveyed the bridge from the Hospital. 

“I think we should all get some rest.” Chiaki said the sun started to set over the islands. “Everyone is no doubt tired and we still have people that are wounded.”

“Should someone keep guard?” Peko asked. The bridge was still wide open there was nothing they could do if the Monokumas decided to cross the bridge.

“I will.” Gundham offered. “Using my dark devas of destruction they can scout out the bridge and come back to me if anything tries to cross it.”

“I don’t like leaving the bridge so undefended...” The Ultimate Imposter said. “But really there is nothing we can do about it. Wake us at the sound of a threat.”

“If this game lasts any longer then Kazuichi is going to die. There is nothing we can do to fully stop his bleeding...” Chiaki admitted she didn’t like it but none of them were doctors so none of them would be able to stop Kazuichi from dying.

“He really is going to die?” Peko asked. She didn’t want to believe another person was going to die, but reality wasn’t kind.

“Yes he is...” Chiaki said. There was no doubt Kazuichi was going to die and there wasn’t anything they could do about it.

“What about Hiyoko and Mahiru?” Peko asked, she noticed the two had come to the hospital hurt along with Teruteru and Kazuichi.

“Mahiru should be safe because her head injury isn’t too deep.” The Ultimate Imposter said. “But Hyioko’s slash wound might be too much for the little girl to handle.”

Peko sighed. This day had really gone sour real fast.

“Gundham I think you should go now.” The Ultimate Imposter said. Gundham nodded as he looked out to the bridge. 

It was a strange feeling after all that fighting to have a time of peace like this. It was certainly not comforting… It was eerie and stressful to know that any moment the Monokumas could swarm the Hospital and kill them all.

And there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

…

Back in the void Hajime and Izuru started to debate.

“Izuru you can’t lose hope...” Hajime said.

“Hope? Despair? Both mean nothing to me...” Izuru muttered. “I only want revenge against Junko.”

“Izuru you aren’t the monster you think you are...” Hajime pleaded.

“... I am a monster.” Izuru muttered.

“No Izuru we are more than that!” Hajime yelled, pointing at Izuru.

“Are we?” Izuru questioned. “Am I really anything more than the project Hope’s Peak Academy made?”

“Yes, Izuru! Just think you enjoyed the time you spent with Chiaki!” Hajime said, reaching out to Izuru.

“Those feelings… were yours. Not mine.” Izuru defended himself. “Who cares what will happen to them.”

“Can you really say that even now?” Hajime asked.

“Yes.” Izuru coldly replied. “I don’t care what will happen to them if we fail.”

“Why didn't you plow through the students when they surrounded you at the bridge then!?” Hajime accused.

“...” Izuru had no answer. “After I saved everyone…”

> “We did it.” The Ultimate Imposter said, giving a thumbs up to Izuru.
> 
> “It appears so.” Izuru casually remarked. How boring.

“I felt nothing but boredom...” Izuru finished.

“I know, but that was a past you! The you here and now can you truly say you are nothing more than just a test subject!?” Hajime reasoned. 

“I am what I was created to be.” Izuru muttered. “Nothing more.”

“Even if the emotions you felt were just me can you really say that you didn’t like feeling anything other than boredom?” Hajime reasoned.

“Just think of how life can be different for the two of us. If we work together…” Hajime offered.

Izuru pondered the choice…

“Then Hajime, my other self, prove to me that you can beat Junko!” Izuru challenged.

“What do you mean!?” Hajime asked.

\- Scrum Debate -

Team 1: I am not a Monster  
Hajime

Team 2: I am a Monster  
Izuru

Begin!

“We had no talent...” Izuru started. “There was nothing special about us. We were a dime a dozen human beings, the type you would never notice if they went missing.”

“The entire world propped up those with talent. They put them in an Academy the most prestigious in the world.” Izuru continued. “It was only natural for everyone to feel envy and inferiority towards them.”

“We weren’t unique… we were inferior because of our lack of talent.” Izuru stated with resentment.

“Everything you said...” Hajime said, “is true we wanted talent so we signed up to the Izuru Kamakura project. Our natural desire to succeed led us down a path where we thought we needed talent.”

“Even we can't deny that.” Izuru griminced.

“But we didn’t need talent Izuru.” Hajime said. “We worked hard for a life we wanted. It was through that hard work and effort that ironically led to us losing that drive to succeed.”

“The Academy we admired so much betrayed us they manipulated us.” Izuru began resentment and rage boiling through his voice. “They caused us the worst pain in the world all for their hope. For their artificial talent...”

“I know how you feel about Hope’s Peak Academy.” Hajime reasoned. “You have every right to resent them for what they did to-”

“Let me ask you one thing Hajime. Do you despise what Hope’s Peak Academy did to us?” Izuru asked.

“I don’t.” Hajime answered.

“I see you are okay with the pain they caused and okay with how they used us!?” Izuru accused his voice slightly rising.

“That's-” Hajime got cut off.

“You may not remember the pain we felt… but I do Hajime. I remember every second of it.” Izuru said with rage in his monotone voice. “I hate hope and despair, both are meaningless. Both are predictable. There is nothing in this world that can change that.”

“That’s not why,” Hajime quickly countered, “I don’t hate them because I refuse to still be controlled by them! Your anger and rage for them makes you a slave still to them!”

“Even after that we were used by Junko. She and her sister found us-” Izuru said before Hajime jumped in.

“I know you hate them, I know the rage against those two.” Hajime said. “I know you want revenge against those two. That feeling is all too familiar because I want revenge against them too not only to stop them from harming others but for me and Chiaki.”

Chiaki…

“Junko killed her.” Izuru bitterly said.

“I know,” Hajime said, “but we don’t deserve to bring her into this, because we abandoned her.”

“...” Izuru looked down.

“I left her for the project and you left her for revenge.” Hajime reasoned. “Don’t you see how this has consumed you?”

“I don’t care what happens to the others...” Izuru muttered. “We, The Ultimate Despairs, caused so much destruction to the world. We’re all evil, we don’t deserve a future.”

“Can you really give up on everyone and pretend like you don’t care about them!?” Hajime yelled. “What about Mikan!? What about Ibuki!?”

> Mikan...  
> 
> 
> “It's a promise from you to me!”  
> 
> 
> She made a promise to let Izuru out when he got better. Now she was dead… she died doing what she loved... helping others. Izuru had always suspected her to be a potential killer. He suspected a dark past behind her… yet she was the one who was killed. And she died from Ibuki…  
> 
> 
> “I will find a song that you like. it's a promise, Izi!”  
> 
> 
> She did find him a song he liked. The song was chaotic and unpredictable. Thinking back, why did she even spend time with him at all? Was it because she thought he looked cool or as she put it a Metal Rockstar… whatever the reason Izuru wanted to listen to the song Ibuki made for him again. One last time...  
> 

“I only want revenge for Junko...” Izuru lied.

“I failed to save them.” Izuru admitted.

“You care! You can lie to me all you want Izuru, but you know you can’t lie to yourself.” Hajime said.

“This vengeance that has consumed me. I went as far with this revenge...” Izuru paused.

“To mastermind this killing game...” Izuru finished. “To use these students in a bid to kill Junko. I didn’t care about them then I don’t-”

“The fact you feel guilt about this killing game shows you care!” Hajime interrupted.

“If I leave here you will disappear along with any emotions that I was able to feel.” Izuru said sorrowfully.

“Leaving me emotionless again.” Izuru said, looking at the ground.

“There is no way I’ll let things end that way!” Hajime promised.

“There is no hope for a creature like us...” Izuru said, as despair washed over his voice.

“When we leave the past will still haunt us...” Izuru stated. “Not just us but the friends we’ve worked to save as well. After we leave there will be no hope for any of us.”

“We can’t succeed...” Izuru reasoned. “Not after what we’ve done.”

“Even if the whole world is against us we can still make it!” Hajime thundered.

Hajime: “Because we are not a...”

Izuru: “Because we are a...”

Hajime & Izuru: “Monster!”

I am not a Monster>>>O<<< I am a Monster

Break!

Hajime closed his eyes. Izuru had lost. It's time for him to face the truth. He isn’t a monster, he cares about his friends, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to die here in despair.

“It’s time you face the truth!” Hajime shouted. His eyes opened showing his fiery green gaze. “Izuru we’ve all suffered long enough it's time we end this!”

“...” Hajime reached out his hand to Izuru. 

Izuru looked at his hand pondering the idea until without any more hesitation he took it and looked Hajime dead in the eyes.

The darkness emulating from Izuru faded as he took his hand.

“...” Izuru stared at Hajime. Hajime gave a recurring smile and then said, “Let’s kill this bitch and save our friends!”

The two began to fuse back together. Hajime closed his eyes before opening them once more.

“Let’s settle this once and for all!” Hajime screamed into the empty void. “Hope or Despair. Junko’s will or mine.”

...

Back in the coliseum reality bent backwards as Hajime stepped out from the abyss. Half of him was Izuru, the other half was Hajime.

“Oh so you came back. Did you have some performance issues?” Junko teased. “But You’re too late to stop me!” Monokumas surrounded the two.

“All your friends will die!” Junko shouted. Hajime tore through the podium in front of him as he charged Junko. Pieces of wood flew into the air in slow motion as Hajime looked forward his only goal was to stop Junko.

“Just close your eyes and die already!” Junko yelled. As Monokumas rushed him. Hajime dodged and pushed the Monokumas off him as he closed the distance.

“Just die you filthy Monster!” Junko yelled.

At that comment Hajime could only think of one counter...


	16. Aftermath

Hajime ran at Junko. She backed up and threw a Monokuma at him. It harmlessly bounced off Hajime only buying her a second. The Monokumas ran in front of her to add distance.

Then suddenly Hajime stopped. Instantly she commanded the Monokumas to jump on him. Junko couldn’t see what was going on but it was too late for Hajime to kill her now.

“Hah!” Junko laughed triumphantly. Until something cold and sharp plunged into her side. She felt her warm blood trickle down from her side. The Monokumas all glitched and disappeared before her eyes.

“That’s for Fuyuhiko...” Peko pulled out the knife. Junko collapsed to the ground “And for everyone else you’ve killed.”

...

Hajime easily pushed them off him as the distance to Junko closed further. The Monokumas weren’t the same ones as Towa City; they were quite literally stuffed toys with knives. Junko threw one of the Monokumas at him before more Monokumas went to screen for her.

Hajime knew one way to end this instantly. Hajime stopped in place as the Monokumas dog piled him. He stepped backwards behind them blocking Junko’s vision as he tossed the knife.

Where the knife landed appeared a familiar face. The knife landed in Peko’s hand. She looked confused slightly before looking at Junko. Instantly she understood what to do...

With rage and determination on Peko’s face she pushed through the unsuspecting Monokumas and plunged the knife into Junko’s side. Instantly the Monokumas started to all glitch and disappear.

This was it. The moment had come. The moment she vowed to avenge Fuyuhiko...

“That’s for Fuyuhiko...” Peko pulled out the knife. Junko collapsed to the ground “And for everyone else you’ve killed.”

“Pupupu… I don’t understand you at all...” Junko muttered in pain. “If you kill me I’ll take over your friends. Such an ending isn’t hope, it isn’t even despair. How can you be okay with this...?” Junko coughed.

“Because in the end…” Peko paused, “we know everything will be just fine...”

Peko brought her foot down on Junko’s neck. It made a crack before silence arrived to the coliseum.

>All Viruses Cleared

>Receiving Outside Command…

>Ejecting All Students

>Command Failed...

>Unexpected Error

The world started to slowly fade…

Even though they were inside a building the sun started to shine brighter. Until everything was white.

“It’s over...” Peko sighed. She looked around the coliseum...

“It’s done...” Hajime muttered.

In front of Hajime appeared Chiaki. She was holding the hand uf Usami who looked rather beat up... Chiaki gave a smile and a wave as she cried. 

This was it, this was goodbye for the two. Hajime wasn’t letting anything be left unsaid.

Hajime smiled, with a harrowing melancholic feeling he knew what his next words would be. “Goodbye thank you for everything... I love you.”

“Goodbye Hajime...” Chiaki said. “I love you too.”

01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00101110 00101110 00101110 

01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000011 01101000 01101001 01100001 01101011 01101001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100110 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100100 00101110 00101110 00101110 

Hajime opened his eyes…

His vision was fuzzy…

“Hey… are you alright?” Makoto asked. Looming over Hajime’s disorientated body.

The pod door had already been lifted. Hajime saw into the room it was dark and plenty of electronics were sewn about.

Hajime sat up. There were tubes connecting to his arms they stabbed into his veins. Instantly he remembered the ‘dead’ students. He looked around... 

They hadn’t even left the pods. His adrenaline subsided.

“Don’t worry they haven’t woken up.” Makoto said. “We didn’t eject them. Are you feeling alright Izuru?”

“Yes.” Hajime replied. She was still dressed in Izuru’s classic black suit and his hair touched the ground. “Hey Makoto… Thanks for trusting in me.”

“Oh it's no problem Hajime.” Makoto said before doubling back. “Wait are you Izuru or Hajime right now?”

“Call me what you want...” Hajime said. “Both are me.”

“Oh sorry it just gets a little confusing.” Makoto said, apologetically.

“Are you two done?” Byakuya asked. “The others are still not waking up. Something went wrong.”

“Huh?” Hajime grunted. He looked at all the pods sure enough no one was up but him.

Even though he saw how dire the situation looked…

He didn’t give up hope that they would come back. 

Hajime started to regain his footing and balance. Soon enough he was finally able to walk.

For the entire day no one woke up. The three had to leave soon. It was something about the Future Foundation.

“We have to leave.” Kyoko stated. “We are entrusting the island’s safety in your hands. There is no way off this island you will be alone here.”

“Got it.” Hajime said.

“At least you are faster on the uptake than Makoto.” Byakuya said.

“Hey...” Makoto defended himself.

“You have nothing to worry about. I won’t give out hope that they will awake.” Hajime said. “But is there anything I can do for Chiaki?”

“Her AI?” Kyoko asked.

“If we’re right she should still be in the program...” Makoto said. “She doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Also since you're the one that started this mess we are entrusting you to fix the Neo World Program.” Byakuya coldly remarked.

“And the Ai?” Hajime asked again.

“You can do whatever.” Byakuya said, as he turned to leave. “Now everyone we have to be going now... If only this island has some good tea.”

Kyoko turned to leave following Byakuya. Only Hajime and Makoto were left in the room. 

“I knew from the very start Izuru...” Makoto started. “...that when we placed our trust in you. You wouldn’t break it.”

Hajime gave a nod. Makoto walked through the door leaving Hajime alone. He should see them off. Hajime followed Makoto out of the room.

The sun shined bright on Hajime’s face and the wind blew through his long dark locks as he watched the three leave on a boat.

Makoto waved goodbye to him as the boat sailed further and further away over the horizon.

He looked up to the sun and knew he had much work ahead of him. But in enough time he already knew that it would turn out okay. He didn’t have any solid reason as to why it would be okay… just a feeling deep down that he had.

Hajime walked back to the place that contained his friends. 

The real Jabberwock island was different from the one in the Neo World Program. There were abandoned homes strewn about the island. There were no amusement parks and grandiose castles obviously. However there was still a military base. But from the looks of it everything that was in it from the Virtual World was absent. All it probably was is an empty hangar and barracks.

When Hajime entered the place a sign read out above Neo World Program Holdings. As he entered to his disappointment no one was awake as he hoped.

Hajime sat down and looked through the program's code. Chiaki, Usmai, and small parts of Alter Ego were still kicking in the program. Looks like Hajime should start by fixing things up a little.

Getting to work he started to fix the damaged code bit by bit. It was extremely meticulous and boring, but there was nothing else he could do.

Sifting through everything he found that all the students were stuck in a limbo like state. Except Usami, Chiaki, and Alter Ego. He gave the three back their powers maybe they would be able to help him from the inside.

Hajime started to think about what he was going to do with Chiaki’s AI after this was over…

He was basically a god from what Hope’s Peak Academy had done to him. Thinking about what to do he knew that he could find a way to transport over the AIs in separate chips after this was over. 

Then maybe he could upload them to a physical body? Maybe even an organic body since Junko was trying to take over the dead students.

If worse came to worse Chiaki was going to have to live on an electrical device…

Maybe he should get Kazuichi to make something?

Hajime’s stomach growled. Putting down the keyboard he walked away to see what he could eat on the island. Walking around he saw a similar looking Diner. On the counter were empty dishes. It seems this is where the three had come to eat.

He sat down for a quick meal before returning to the Neo World Program Holdings…

He hoped to return to all his friends awake instead he returned to nothing…

Just an empty room and a lot of unconscious bodies.

Hajime left, he had an idea. Getting the things he needed he returned to the room. His addition to the room was his personal workbench. Wires and electronics were sprawled about on the bench and the floor as he began.

After a while Hajime had what he wanted. A small motion detector sat on his workbench. He tested it to make sure it would work. It sent a small beeping sound to the tablet he placed on the table. All he had to do was make about 14 more…

He went back to work.

If anyone opened the pods it would send an alert to the tablet in which he would come back to Holdings and check. Now he could walk around the island and do whatever.

Hajime looked over the pods. All the faces of his friends he knew. They were all two years older, but for the most part everyone looked the same. The pods of the ‘dead’ students were locked. He would have to unlock them if they woke up and subdue them. However they shouldn’t wake up until he could find a way to remove Junko.

Hajime checked the time it was late. He left to eat dinner and came back to Holdings. He slept sitting like he usually did.

Waking up the next day he remembered that there was no morning announcement anymore. Checking over the pods no one had woken up.

Checking the console Usami and Chiaki were still there. The bits of Alter Ego that were left started to form their own. It seems the original Alter Ego was attacked and parts of her code were left in the Neo World Program after it was ejected. The code from the Neo World Program was still severely damaged. It would take a very long time to fix this.

Before Hajime started the long task of debugging and coding lost bits he decided to take a walk around the island.

The real Jabberwock island was no paradise. There were a lot of destroyed and abandoned homes. Walking down the streets there were still stains of blood from a long time ago. It seems that not even a remote island could escape the Tragedy.

Broken glass crunched under Hajime’s black shoes as he continued walking through the empty streets. Hajime stopped to look in one of the glass windows and his reflection stared back at him.

Hajime looked a lot like Izuru. He still had long hair and the black suit. Both his eyes were green however. That set him off. Why were both his eyes green? 

Izuru wasn’t here, was the short answer. Hajime walked back to Holdings. Checking the console he searched the console. Eventually he found Izuru... he was still locked in the Program…

Hajime was truly alone… 

Alone on the real Jabberwock island… 

None of his friends he saved… 

Not even Izuru…

It gave Hajime a weird feeling. A sense of true isolation. He was trapped on an island and parts of him had abandoned him. Hajime felt so hollow and empty…

Hajime left Holdings and went out to the dock the three had left from. He sat down and looked at the endless ocean…

It was…

Hajime didn’t know what to feel anymore.

Was this what Junko meant by an ending without hope and despair?

Was this really the ending he worked so hard for?

No… all he had to do was figure a way to get everyone out of the Program. 

Hajime returned to Holdings and began to code again eventually he sifted through enough of it to be able to communicate with the three others still in the Program. A small window opened up in his monitor there appeared familiar faces.

“Hello?” Chiaki asked.

“Yes I can hear you.” Hajime replied.

“Wow you did it I’m so proud!” Usami cheered.

“How's everything on your end?” Hajime asked.

“The Neo World Program is still heavily damaged.” Chiaki began. “So far me and Usami have done nothing but try to fix things for the past few days. What does it look like from there?”

“Everything is bad...” Hajime admitted. “Izuru is still stuck in the program. Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya got called back because of their actions to save us. And Alter Ego is still trying to rebuild itself.”

“There still is something left of Alter Ego?” Usami asked.

“Yes apparently Junko had taken pieces of Alter Ego out and was using them for her own benefit? Maybe she was copying the code of the pieces? Whatever the reason Alter Ego’s code started to merge with itself and rebuild itself on top of that. The real Alter Ego was taken back by Kyoko before they left. I don’t think they realized that there was anything still left of it in the program.”

“Is there a change Junko is using Alter Ego?” Chiaki asked.

“Nope I already verified Alter Ego they seem to be completely fine.” Hajime refuted.

“I see then we just have to help them right?” Usami asked.

“Yes I’ll send everything I can to the void you guys are in right now.” Hajime said.

In the void pieces of Alter Ego glitched in before it started to make a form for itself.

“Hello?” Alter ego asked.

“Hey.” Chiaki greeted.

“What happened? From what I can gather an outside force took pieces of me away.” Alter Ego said.

“Is that everything you remember?” Chiaki asked.

“No, I still remember what roughly happened… we beat Junko right?” Alter Ego asked.

“Yes we did.” Hajime replied.

“I see there is still much of me missing so I can’t work to peak efficiency.” Alter Ego said.

“I see I’ll try to fix you up over the next few days.” Hajime said. “After that we should work on helping the rest of the students.”

“About that...” Alter Ego said not finishing their sentence.

“What is it?” Hajime asked.

“They seem to be in a dormant state. The Neo World Program must have not known what to do with them so it put them in self constructed worlds.” Alter Ego explained. “For instance when you locked Junko’s code and killed her off the dead students technically reawoke.”

“What do you mean?” Hajime asked for clarification.

“Well I don’t know exactly what is going on but it seems they are in separate worlds...” Alter Ego finished.

“One step at a time we need to fix you first.” Hajime said. “Also do you know anything about Izuru?”

“Yes I do, he was in the same void as me!” Alter Ego said. “You can go save him! You just have to reupload yourself in the void and get him out of there.”

“Ok.” Hajime said. “I’ll do that now.”

Hajime closed the communication window as he went to his pod. Before he went he made sure that all the ‘dead’ student’s pods were indeed locked. The good thing about the locks on the pods was they were physical meaning that even if an internal force woke up the ‘dead’ students they still wouldn’t be able to open the locks.

Hajime then laid down in the pod. He had already removed his lock to his pod leaving nothing to chance. 

He didn’t like the fact he was going to have to come back to the Neo World Program. But he did what he must. With enough time he was going to save his friends.

01001000 01100001 01101010 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01101001 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00101110 00101110

Hajime opened his eyes. Standing in the void was Izuru.

“Took you long enough...” Izuru muttered.

“Yeah I know sorry Izuru.” Hajime apologized, and put his hand to that back of his neck.

“So what happened?” Izuru asked.

“I put Alter Ego in the void with Chiaki and Usami. I then came to get you.” Hajime stated.

“No I meant with everyone else.” Izuru clarified.

“Oh they’re all still locked in the program.” Hajime said.

“I’ll share what I think later get us out of here.” Izuru said.

“Fine. Take my hand.” Hajime said.

Izuru and Hajime shook hands as the world faded out. 

01001000 01100001 01101010 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 01111010 01110101 01110010 01110101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 01100110 01110101 01110011 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001110 01100101 01101111 00100000 01010111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100100 01100101 01100100 00101110

Hajime’s eyes opened as he was in the real world.

‘So we are finally here…’ Izuru thought.

“Indeed welcome back.” Hajime said to himself. “So what did you want to say?”

‘Junko she probably snagged everyone back into their own voids.’ Izuru thought.

“Huh? So everyone really are stuck in their own voids?” Hajime asked.

‘Yes try to keep up.’ Izuru thought.

“No I get it. It’s just that proves right what Alter Ego was saying.” Hajime said.

‘I did talk with them and they seemed to be very sharp.’ Izuru complimented.

“A rare sight to see you compliment anyone or in this case it's more of an AI.” Hajime jokes.

‘Alter Ego believed that they ended up creating a world that fit themselves.’ Izuru reasoned.

“So we just have to go in and get them out?” Hajime asked.

‘Indeed.’ Izuru confirmed. ‘How boring.’

“It may be tedious work, Izuru but we still have to do it.” Hajime said.

‘What are we going to do about the three AIs still kicking around in the program?’ Izuru asked.

“I was thinking that we could probably move them to separate appliances.” Hajime said.

‘By them you really mean Chiaki and Alter Ego, because Usami is going to stay in the Neo World Program for future use. She is the teacher.’ Izuru stated.

“Yeah...” Hajime said. It felt like a cruel fate, but Usami was going to help others when they started to use this program. Hajime just had to accept that fact.

“We’ll have to wait on that until a later date.” Hajime said. “Right now we fix Alter Ego and save our friends.”

“Let’s get to work.” Hajime stated. Walking over to the console he sat down to begin coding. They coded until Izuru forced Hajime to go to sleep as it was nearing midnight.

Everyday was the same routine for Hajime and Izuru. Wake up breakfast, code, speak with AIs, lunch, code, speak with Ais, Dinner, code, speak with AIs, sleep, and wake up to do it all over again.

For a while that was all Hajime and Izuru did. It was boring…

Hajime lost count on how many times the two of them had said that over the past days. Sometimes fixing the Neo World Program felt like trying to lift a boat out of the sea and make it float again...

Until finally Alter Ego was back to working condition.

“It's good to see you finally up Alter Ego.” Hajime smiled.

“Heh… thanks.” Alter Ego looked a little embarrassed from what Hajime could tell.

“Alright let’s get down to business what do we have to do to save the others?” Hajime asked.

“You have to go back into the program and break their self constructed worlds. There is no telling how each one will individually take this. And there is no telling what each world will be to add on to that.” Alter Ego said. “We don’t know if in the world they put themselves down or prop themselves up as gods. Essentially reality is whatever they made it to be in their voids.”

“How dangerous is being in their worlds?” Hajime asked.

“As far as we know their subconscious controls reality in those worlds. They can’t consciously do anything to stop you if you start to break the world.” Alter Ego said.

“I see thank you...” Hajime said. “Welp who should we begin with?”

“Umm I don’t know they all are in the same state of limbo.” Alter Ego said. “None of them are in any particular danger.”

“Welp we’ll have to decide on which one first then move on from there.” Hajime said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll has closed the person to save has been decided.


	17. Ending and Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Polls for who to save)

I will be creating a separate story of the neo world program restoration stories. I decided this because this fan fic is just supposed to be about Izuru being in Danganronpa 2 instead of Hajime. Since the story in mostly complete I decided to uploaded the other parts of this story to a separate thing. I made this quickly to update people that want to continue reading the story.

Since everything is done I would like to hear from everyone what they thought about the fan fic. If you have any criticism I would very much love to hear about it. I originally created this fan fic to grow as a writer. I got into danganronpa fairly recently and found they had a writing community on this platform so I decided to try and write out a story. I went with one of my ideas that I had after I finished danganronpa and wrote down a plotline then began to write. I already know that I wasn't going to create a master piece and that didn't really bother me to me writing is just something you have to jump into and learn from mistakes as you go. So that is why I would love to hear about anything you have to say about the story I created thank you all for reading I hoped you all enjoyed the story despite the flaws. With love to the Danganronpa community.

6th Poll: https://strawpoll.com/29hhbqd2z


End file.
